


A Leaf in Spring

by Ming_Sushi07



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Guardians of the Four Seasons, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Sushi07/pseuds/Ming_Sushi07
Summary: When a young Spring god catches feelings for the god of Death, will their love bring happiness or tragedy?





	1. Myths of Midorijima

**Author's Note:**

> I love mythology and the seasons, so this idea just came to mind!

🐈 🌸 🧚♀️

“Crystal!”

Losing one’s pet is always a heart stopping experience. Even for the gods, losing their most beloved animal companion is a burden they have to bare since animals are independent and curious creatures. Especially cats.

“Crystal! Where are you?”

This is why Clear was in the forest. His white cat, Crystal, had wandered off while he was bathing in the springs with some nature faeries. The cat had a habit of running off but she usually came back in a few minutes but she was gone for longer than usual.

“Crystal! Come back, please!” He begged. “Tae-san’s making donuts at the temple!”

As he walked through the forest, he noticed how the leaves had turned from green to a bright red and instead of flowers there were mushrooms. He picked up an orange leaf and watched it turn into an entirely new flower. How strange, he thought. What flower is this? He started picking up more leaves and watching them turn into new plants and fruits. He sat down on a rock and picked a mushroom and watched it turn purple and take a sphere like shape.

“What are you called?” He asked it. “You look different from my flowers.. I think I’ll call you—“

_Meow._

“Crystal?” The cat's voice came from his right side but he couldn’t see anything. He grabbed the purple fruit and ran towards the cats meows, he was quick and nimble on his feet as he jumped over fallen branches and the plants moved out of his way. The meow got closer and he heard an angry hiss. “Cryst—“

Well there’s his cat. With another person. Clear jumped behind a tree when the figure looked in his direction. He peeked from behind the tree.

The person was white, literally. Everything about them was white, white hair, white eyes, he was even wearing a white kimono but he had the same face as—

_Meow!!_

“Aww!! Are you mad?” The white figure cooed the unhappy feline. “You’re such a pretty little beast! I wonder what your mind looks like?”

And that’s when Clear gasped, he swore he saw it. The man’s eyes glowed a bright yellow and the cat started to meow louder and more frantic. Clear had to do something but this man was clearly powerful and had some kind of grip on his cats mind.

“Come on, just a little more.” The white man said, a smile creeping on his face as the cat screamed.

“Shiroba!”

A voice boomed through the forest, making the man flinch and drop the cat. The cat hissed at him and ran in Clear’s direction. He scooped up the feline and was about to leave when a flurry of red and orange leaves blew in. Shiroba turned around and smiled at the figure that appeared in front of him. A Native man had appeared, his brunette hair decorated with feathers and leaves. Clear was in awe of the man, he’d never seen nor heard of him but just by looking at him, he could sense a royal yet dark aura from him.

“What the hell were you doing?” He said, sounding irritated but his stoic expression didn’t change.

“Me?” Shiroba asked, exasperated offense. “I was just taking a stroll in the forest and just so happened to stop here.” The Native man crossed his arms. “It’s true! Ok maybe not the full truth. I might’ve seen a cat and scrambled his brain.” Shiroba giggled at the memory of the terrified cat.

“A cat? In the middle of the forest?”

“Hey, there are wild cats you know.” Shiroba said. “But this cat was quite strange.”

“Strange like your story.”

“No no, I mean, this cat had some magical energy to it and it’s eyes weren’t normal. They were pink almost like a cherry blossom.” He said. “It sort of smelled… sweet.”

The Native man was about to question him until he caught a whiff of something, a sweet smelling aroma almost like lavender. Except lavender doesn’t grow in this part of the forest and it especially doesn’t grow around this time of year. He sniffed the air, searching for the sweet scent, and turned his head in Clears direction. But no one was there.

“Um I don’t see anything over there.” Shiroba said. “Are you getting senile already? You’ve only been alive for a century or two.”

Shiroba continued to blabber on about beauty and his age but Mink wasn’t listening. The large man had walked to the tree Clear was hiding behind and found, not a person, but some fruit. A pomegranate to be exact except it was new, freshly grown. _How strange_.

🌼🎤💦

Clear sprinted off in the other direction and ran back to the spring. He was out of breath and sweaty but that’s mainly from the panic of almost being caught. Being a god gives you some pretty good stamina and endurance, especially if you’re a nature god.

“Hello, Clear, I was won— oh my god!” A nature faery gasped. “You look so tired and you’re so sweaty! What happened?” The woman’s worry gathered the attention of the other spirits and they all moved to comfort him.

“I’m fine, I promise.” He said, but the fae were already taking off his silk robes and were pushing him into the spring. Once Clear sat in the water, he took a moment to relax but was still being bombarded with questions and worry. Crystal yelped at the water contact and jumped away from her owner.

“What’s going on?” A regal voice cut through the panic and everyone went quiet. At the sound of the voice, the spirits turned and bowed to the person. This was Aoba.

The blue haired god was almost like royalty, coming from a long line of powerful gods and even fighting in the great Platinum war. He was followed by two guards and stood with a straight back but his face wasn’t stern or mean, it was soft and friendly.

The nature fae that checked on Clear made her way to Aoba and bowed. “Good afternoon, your Loyalness.”

“You don’t need to keep calling me that.” He giggled. “And you can all get up, I’m not Koujaku.”

“Oh um.. I’m sorry..” She apologized, standing straight and a slight blush on her face. The rest of the faeries stood as well, feeling a little silly about their actions. “Clear, it’s time to go!” She called.

“Alright I’ll be right there!” Clear said, getting out of the spring and gathering his clothing. The faeries helped him get dressed in his robes and veil, making sure it was all secure and covered his body. He emerged before Aoba with Crystal in his arms and covered head to toe in fine silk. “Hi, master!” He ran to the man’s side and thanked the faeries in their language. They all chirped back and began to disappear into the forest or submerge into the water.

Aoba and Clear made their through the forest, the guards close behind to make sure no enchanted beast kidnapped them.

“Clear.” Aoba said, gaining the younger man’s attention. “You’re quiet today. What’s wrong?”

“Oh there’s nothing wrong.”

“You’re lying, you’ve been staring at Crystal the whole time.”

“Well.. today Crystal ran into the forest and… she got captured by someone.”

“That’s awful!”

“Well it wasn’t all that bad, I found this.” Clear said, pulling an orange leaf out of his hair and handed it to Aoba. “I’ve never seen a leaf so orange before. Oh and I found this fruit that’s purple but it’s not an eggplant it was so—“

“Where did you find this?”

“I went walking to find Crystal and I kept finding these leaves— Oh!” He remembered the strange fruit. “I found this purple fruit too but I dropped it when the man looked at me.”

“Man?” Aoba asked. He started thinking of something and slowly turned his eyes to Clear. “Um.. this man wouldn’t happen to be very tall and have long hair? Right?”

“Yes exactly!” Clear said. “Who was he? He looked so serious and how did he do that leaf thing?”

“He was no one. Don’t worry about him.”

“Master, you’re not being truthful.”

“Clear—“

“I just want to know his name. He looked so serious and so royal. Is he a god like us? I won—“

“Clear!” Aoba shouted, the leaves and flowers flying all around them. Clear and the guards stopped in their tracks. Aoba turned his head to look at them, his eyes were flashing a golden yellow but his face was calm. “**I said drop it**.”

Clears glowed yellow for a second then he politely held his hands together and held them in front of him. “Yes, master.”

“**Now we’re going home and you won’t ask me again about that man**.”

“Yes, master.”

“Good.” Aoba blinked and his eyes were back to their normal hazel brown. “Alright let’s go home.” He held his hand out for Clear and he obediently held it and they were off.

🧠 🎶 👁

At the Seragaki temple, the two were greeted by an older woman, this was Tae. The elderly woman was standing at the steps of the temple, her hands on her hips and a mean scowl on her wrinkled face.

“Where have you two been?” She asked.

“Chill out, grandma, I was just getting Clear from the springs.”

“Don’t “chill out, grandma” me!” She shouted. “Did you forget what day it was?”

The two looked at each other, confused by what she meant until it suddenly hit them. Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and they rushed inside the temple. Today was the Autumn Equinox.

🌼🎤💦


	2. Equinox Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Clear get ready for the Autumn Equinox but what will happen when Clear encounters the man from the forest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty fun to write and we introduce Mizuki and Koujaku in this chapter!!

🧠 🎶 👁

As the sun went down, Aoba, Clear and Tae had gotten ready for the festival, putting on their best garments for the celebration. Aoba had decided on a nice sheepskin coat and Clear wore a newly knitted scarf and a pair of wool gloves. The three were making their way through the forest to catch a boat ride when Clear asked Aoba something.

“So what do we do for the Autumn Equinox?”

“Hmm..” Aoba thought for a second. “Well we get together with our friends and honor the dead and eat some food or that’s the general gist.”

“Wow!” Clear said, in awe. “That sounds amazing! What do we eat?”

“We usually eat stuff like pie, ham and some harvest.”

“That sounds so good!” Clear said.

“It’s so good especially the little Soul cakes they make!” Aoba said, getting giddy at the thought of the food.

“Are you still a baby?” Tae asked. “Getting excited about Soul cakes. You have them every year.”

“And they’re delicious every year.” He said. “But don’t worry your doughnuts are still the best.” Aoba hugged the grumpy old woman with a large smile on his face. She gave a small smile before pushing him off.

The three made their way to the gondola waiting at the dock. Tae paid the fee of 9 deadman’s coin to the man in charge of the boat. As soon as he accepted the coins his appearance started to change. His eyeballs sunk back into his head and his flesh started to disappear off his limbs. Clear made a noise and hid behind Aoba.

“Wahhh?! Master, what’s wrong with him?”

Aoba chuckled. “Don’t worry, Clear, he’s fine. He changes based on where you go and we’re going to the isle of Spirits.”

Clear watched as the man transformed from a living being to a skeleton; his flesh had turned to white bone, his eyes sunken deep into his skull and his smile turned to an eerie boney smile. The ferryman pocketed the coins and they all boarded the wooden boat.

🚣 💀 🍁

As the boat ride sailed across the water, Clear leaned over the side and watched as the water changed. The water had gone from a calm blue to a foggy mystery, he had to squint to even look through it.

“Master, why’s it so fogg—AH!!” Clear jumped back as a spirit floated next to his face. Aoba quickly grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled his away from the side of the small vessel. More spirits started to float hopelessly next to the boat. “Why are there g—?”

“Shh.” Aoba said, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Don’t talk so loud, they hate it when people are too loud.”

“Oh. Okay.” Clear whispered. “Why are there ghosts?”

“We’re approaching the Night Valley, that’s where the ghosts live.”

“Really? Why?”

“That’s where the god of death lives and that’s where the Autumn Equinox is being held.”

Clear opened his mouth to say something but a horn was suddenly blown, letting off a loud bellowing roar. The spirits scattered away from the boat and flew into the trees.

“We’ve arrived.” The skeletal man turned around, a cornucopia in his boney hands.

The three departed and followed a path of burning candles. Clear noticed the familiar red and orange leaves from earlier and started picked some up as they walked. By the time they got to the festival grounds, Clear had decorated his hair with leaves. Tae walked off to join her friends, who were enjoying apple cider by the forest.

“Hey, Aoba!” A voice said. It was their friend, Mizuki. The young man jogged towards them with his hands behind his back but Clear pulled his scarf higher up on his face. “Hey, you made it!” He noticed Clear and his smile widened. “And this must be Clear. Nice to meet you, I’m Mizuki, Aoba’s other friend.”

“Oh stop it. I love you and Koujaku equally.”

“Not as much as you love Soul cakes.” Mizuki said, showing them his hands.

He handed them two plates of tiny white cakes. Aoba let out an excited squeal as he happily ate his slice of cake but Clear just stared at his cake. Somehow the cake had steam coming out of it. No, that wasn’t steam. It was tiny souls hence the name Soul cake.

“You don’t like Soul cake?” Mizuki asked.

“Oh.. um.. I’ve never had this before.” Clear said. “This is my first Autumn Equinox.”

“What? Really?” Mizuki said, surprised.

“Remember, Clear’s new to Midorijima.” Aoba said, mouth full of cake.

That’s right. Clear had only been on the islands for a month now and he only knew the main island and the faery springs, so this was quite the predicament.

Mizuki stuck his hand out. “I’m Mizuki, nice to meet you.”

Clear pulled his scarf over his eyes and shook Mizuki’s hand. “Hello, Mizuki-san! Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“You don’t have to be so formal, Mizuki’s fine.”

“I’m sorry I can’t do that, Mizuki-san.”

“Eh?” Mizuki looked at Aoba but the man just shrugged. “Well that’s fine I guess. We better find some seats before it begins.” He let go of the gloved hand and lead the two to a seating circle.

The circle was surrounded by women, men and children from around the island and some mortals, wearing crowns made of leaves and carrying their offerings; some had vegetables while others had family belongings. A man waved them over, he wore a red trench coat and had his hair pulled into a lazy ponytail.

“Hey! Aoba! Over here!” He waved his arms in the air. Aoba ran up and hugged his friend, the height difference had forced him to get on his tiptoes.

“Aoba, how you—um… I think you got a ghost following you.” Koujaku caught a glimpse of Clear peeking over Aoba’s shoulder, his scarf still hiding his face.

“Eh?” Aoba turned to look behind him. He giggled at Clears shyness. “That’s not a ghost, that’s just Clear.”

Koujaku thought about it for a second and it hit him. “I remember now! So, this is the new servant? What's with the scarf?”

“Oh that. He’s um… he’s a bit shy.” Aoba said. “But enough about him, where’s Noiz? I thought you said he’d be here.”

“Mr. Grumpy pants says ‘He doesn’t feel like picking apples with dead people’ this year.” Scoffed Koujaku. “Can you believe him?”

Mizuki and Aoba looked at each other for a second then nodded. Noiz wasn’t exactly the most festive god, he even hated going to his own festivals, often giving the attendees the cold shoulder. So it makes sense why he’s the god of Winter.

Koujaku was about to continue his lovers quarrel when the fire became more active. The people gathered around the blaze, preparing their family belongings for the festivities. As people took their seats, ghosts and spirits flew out of the trees then started circling the flames. Clear was in awe.

As they danced around the hearth, leaves joined the spirits waltz, creating a cyclone shape of orange and yellow. The people Ooh’d and Ah’d the spectacle until the breeze picked up and the trees began rustling. More leaves spiraled around the powerful flames as spirits of Native people began to play tribal instruments; the sounds of buffalo skin drums, shaking rattles and the whysical sound of flutes mixed gracefully with the wind.

As the drums picked up moment, a smell had suddenly carried through the air. It was a bone chilling yet calming scent, something that gave life and could easily extinguish it. Cinnamon. Clear had smelt this scent before but where?

The leaves had started taking on a more solid shape, the shape of a throne. The festival attendees had gotten up and started to clear a path when the throne had formed, excited whispers had started amount them.

“I can’t believe he’s coming!”

“I’m so excited!”

“I hope he can answer my prayers this year.”

The whispers had died down when the scent of cinnamon had grown stronger and footsteps began approaching. The spirits began to chant as a figure approached and the attendees followed along, stomping their feet to the rhythm of the drums.

Clears eyes widened when the figure walked out of the forest. It was the man from the forest. He wasn’t wearing his coat, in fact he wasn’t wearing a shirt at all. His chest and face was painted pink, he wore a large feathered headdress with feathers from multiple types of birds Clear recognized and he noticed how the pants he wore was tanned animal skin.

The man walked with powerful stride and as he passed people respectfully bowed in his presence. As he passed Clear and his group, time seemed to slow down as the scent of cinnamon filled his nostrils . _Wow! He looks so powerful and amazing like master! And… and he’s staring at me?_

He blinked and saw that not only was the man staring at him but so was everyone else. The music has stopped and it was dead silent. The crowd all looked at him with wide eyes of shock, offense and even fear. The man glared at him with his arms crossed over his chest, annoyed by his absent mindedness. Aoba dropped to his knees and bowed at the man’s feet, forcing Clear down with him.

“Please forgive him, Mink, he’s new to the isle,” Aoba begged, “ he doesn’t understand our culture yet. Please don’t take your anger out on him, he’s merely a servant punish me instead for his actions.”

“Stand.” He said, instantly causing the two to jump up. “What’s your name?” Clear looked around but he was given the same stern look.

“Um.. my name is Clear, sir.”

“And you’re a servant?”

“Yes, sir.”

“May I ask why a servant not only shows me disrespect but was also bathing in the Faery Springs?”

The crowd gasped. Servants and slaves weren’t allowed to leave their masters sides and it's forbidden for them to be in the sacred forest, only deities and woodland creatures could enter. Clear shuffled his naked feet nervously in the leaf covered grounds and started wringing his hands.

“I can explain, I didn’t mean to disrespect anyone.” Clear said.

“I’d also like an explanation as to how you grew this. ” He said, pulling something from his pocket. The purple fruit.

“My fruit! You found it.” Clear smiled.

“Pomegranates don't grow this season, so how did it end up in my realm?”

“Oh it’s.. I.. I created it.” He said, twiddling his thumbs. “But it was an accident!”

“I’ve never seen a servant with that kind of power before. Show me how you did it.” Mink handed the pomegranate to Clear and waited. The rest of the audience were also waiting for the servant.

Clear looked around nervously but noticed Aoba staring at him. He wasn’t disappointed or anger, he had a small smile on his face like he was anticipating this. The blunette nodded his head as if answering some unspoken question.

Clear took a deep breath then removed one of his gloves. He began to hum a soft lullaby and the fruit started to leak, it’s sweet smell floating through the air. The juice fell onto the leaves and they started sprouting petals. The crowd gasped as the flowers bloomed around their feet and how the trees started to glow as the birds woke up from their sleep. The pomegranate had taken another shape, it had become fatter and orange in color. Clear stopped humming and the flowers stopped blooming.

“You did it, Clear!” Aoba said, clapping his hands excitedly and hugging the young man. He started inspecting the new fruit. “Wow, you grew a persimmon.”

“I did!” Clear smiled at the fruit but noticed the flowers and the animals that had left the woodlands. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble.”

“Aoba.” He said, alerting Aoba's attention. “Explain this. Servants and slaves have never possessed such a power before.”

“Well, it’s complicated.” Aoba said. “He—“

“Is he even really a servant or is he a little side piece while Ren’s gone?”

That seemed to flick a switch in Aoba’s mind, his eyes glowed a fiery golden color as his eyebrows furrowed.

“**HOW DARE YOU**!” Aoba yelled, slapping Mink in the face. “**I’D NEVER CHEAT ON MY HUSBAND AND YOU KNOW IT**!”

Everyone gasped, even Koujaku and Mizuki were shocked by his fury. Tae rushes forward and grabbed them both. She offered her apologies as she dragged the two away from the festival.

🧠 🎶 👁

They arrived home and Aoba was the first to get off the gondola, stomping off toward the temple. Clear rushed after him after thanking the skeletal man.

“Master!” Clear said, following Aoba down the hallway. “Master, please wait.”

Clear followed Aoba into his sleeping quarters, the room was large and quite extravagant. Blue and gold filled the room with a calming feeling but it wasn’t really helping Aoba at the moment. Aoba plopped on his California king sized bed and hugged a large pillow, pushing his face into it and curling up. About 10 dark blue Pomeranian excitedly jumped onto the bed with him, snuggling up to him or wrestling each other.

“Master, are you okay?” Clear asked. He sat on the bed and scooted closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. A tiny Pomeranian jumped into his lap and about three more joined it. Aoba turned his face to look at Clear, his face was red and tears streamed down his face. “Master, what’s wrong?”

“You wouldn’t understand..” he said, sitting up. “I.. I miss him so much..”

“Miss who?”

“Ren..” Aoba said, wiping a tear from his face. Clear gave him a confused look as he didn’t recognize the name. “Oh right, you haven’t met him yet. Ren is my husband and he’s very special to me…”

“Has he.. passed?”

“No.. he went on a hunt a month ago and hasn’t returned yet.” Aoba said, picking up one of the tiny dogs.

“Oh.. master, I’m sorry to think this but he might—“

“He’s not dead. I know it.” He said. “I share a mental link with him, I’d know if he was in danger. Right now, he’s eating.”

Aoba had the ability to read others minds and manipulate them, he was also able to link himself with people. This meant he knew if they were in danger, if they were happy or even what they were doing. He only linked with those he was close to meaning Clear had a link as well.

“I’m sorry I ruined the festival for you..” Aoba said, petting the dogs. “I just got so.. **FRUSTRATED** when he brought up Ren.”

“It’s fine, I had fun.” Clear smiled. “Did you see how I grew that persimmon?”

“Yes! You did amazing back there!” Aoba said, giving his full attention to Clear. “You’re getting so powerful, did you see the way the flowers grew?”

“Or how the animals woke up?”

The two squealed with excitement and bounced on the bed like two little teenage girls at a sleepover but their fun ended when the door flew open. The dogs stopped playing and began to cower as Tae stood in the doorway, fumes escaping her ears. They were in trouble.

👊 🍩 👵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!


	3. Mink Dances with Faeries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink encounters faeries in the forest and finds a bride dancing with them, what will happen when he joins in the festivities?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun but also a little sad to write.

🧠 😈 💔

“Do you always have to smoke?”

Shiroba walked into the throne room, fanning the smoke away from his face. Mink’s throne room didn’t scream “King of the Dead’s”. The room was warm and cozy as the hearth from the fireplace burned. Mink sat on one of the many knitted rugs that decorated the wooden floor, smoking a pipe and letting out pink smoke. Skulls had plants and harvest growing out of them, pumpkin vines crawled out of the floor boards and apple trees reached the ceiling.

“I swear if you weren’t a deity that stuff would’ve killed you by now.” Shiroba said, putting his hands on his hips.

“You say that like it’s a problem.”

“A suicidal death god, now I’ve seen it all.” He sighed. He noticed Mink staring at something. It was a persimmon. “Are you still obsessing over that fruit?”

“I’m not obsessed.”

“Says the guy who’s been staring at it for four days.” Shiroba said. “What’s so special about it anyways? You grow these every year and you don’t give it a second thought.”

“Don’t tell me your jealous.”

Shiroba scoffed at the idea. “Me? Jealous of some flowery virgin? You wish.” Sudden he gasped and his demeanor changed. He excitedly sat next to Mink. “You perverted old geezer, you!”

“What are you yammering about?”

“You wanna pick some harvest don’t you?” Mink raised an eyebrow and gave Shiroba a side eye glance. “Wanna pick some petals? Carve some pumpkins and eat some pumpkin seeds? Oh you dirty old man, I love the way you think.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play innocent with me.” Shiroba laughed. “I know lust when I see it! And I see the way you look at that fruit. You wanna taste his juice don’t you?”

Mink turned to look at the giddy young man. “You’re sick, you know that right?”

“Mink, it’s true! You only looked at one other person that way and that was what, thirty years ago?” Shiroba said, nuzzling up to Mink. “I don’t blame you if I went without sex for even a week I’d hunt for some as well.”

“I’m not “hunting” anyone.” Mink said, studying the fruit.

“You should’ve just told me you were feeling so pent up.” He said, tracing Mink’s thigh with his pale finger. “I could help.”

“And to think your Aoba’s other half.”

“We’re the same person, I’m just the more…,” Shiroba grinned, “unrestrained part of him. And believe he’s not as much of a saint as everyone thinks he is. Him and that dog boy have some real… energy.”

Mink lifted Shiroba’s chin to face him. “You jealous?” He smirked.

Shiroba’s cheeks brightened and he pushed Mink away. “No I’m not jealous! Jealous of.. yeah right.. don’t you have some leaves to pick or something?”

“It’s that time already?” Mink said, gathering his things and walking out of the room. But before he left he stopped in the doorway. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re the most manipulative demon I know.”

A smile stretched across Shiroba’s face as Mink left. “I am the best demon ever, I should treat myself!” His eyes glowed a warm gold and he was practically bouncing with happiness. “Hello! Can you unlock the cages of misery?... Pretty please, Mink isn’t here right now… Awesome! Thank you, Virus!”

💀 🚬 ⛓

The leaves were really colorful this time of year. The reds seemed more red and the yellows seemed more yellow than last year. Or maybe Mink was just staring at the same leaves with the same hue as last year? Who keeps track anymore?

As Mink walked through the forest, he heard giggling and the rustling of leaves. This wouldn’t have worried him since faeries lived in the forest but this laughter was different and the lavender scent was back. Clear was near. He decided not to look into it but the laughter and giggles got louder and closer. They were playing in his realm.

He walked closer to the source and he knew he was getting close since the grass was greener and more brightly colored flowers were popping up. Mink suddenly jumped out of the way as a deer ran straight past him and a naked faery chased it, laughing her little heart out.

Mink had stumbled upon the Seasonal clearing. The Seasonal clearing was a wide spot in the forest where all the seasons could meet and discuss important matters but right now, it was a playground.

Woodland creatures and faery were playing some games and dancing like there was no tomorrow. Some hung out in the trees while others napped near the hedges. But in the middle of it was a veiled bride of some sorts. The bride was dancing with the faeries in a dance circle as sentient plants played wooden flutes.

Mink was about to leave when a faery from the circle spotted him and ran over to him. He tried to move but she was faster and she caught his arm. She pulled him to the circle and started to dance with him. He didn’t really know what to do in this situation, so he followed her lead. The two danced along to the sweet melody of the flutes, her twirling and swiftly moving around while Mink stumbled and nearly fell over trying to keep up with her.

The others saw their dance and decided to pair up and dance along. Laughter and smiles filled the air with a light feeling, even Mink was feeling better. His usual stony expression had softened a bit as he spun the faery lady to a new partner. Some other faeries had taken an interest in their activities and joined in and soon the clearing had turned into some kind of party.

In the mix of laughter and joy, Mink had stumbled into the center of the frey away from his partner. He turned to see the bride stumble backwards but before she could fall Mink caught her. The two stared at each other and Mink just blinked when suddenly he smelt it again, lavender. But he only knew one person to have the scent and it was coming off of the bride. _Is he a cross dresser?_, Mink thought.

“It’s you.” The bride said. Clear didn’t move, he just stared at him, blinking.

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?!” Suddenly a shout echoed through the music causing faeries to stop dancing and the plants had stopped playing. It was Tae Seragaki and following her was Aoba.

The faeries covered their bodies as she stomped closer to them. The plants returned back to their natural state and the animals ran back to the forest. She stomped right up to Mink and her face nearly turned tomato red when she saw him holding Clear.

“Get your hands off of him!” She pulled Clear away from him and threw him to Aoba, who caught him. “The rest of you should be ashamed of yourselves, using the Seasonal clearing as some cabaret.” The faeries expressions turned from happy to ones of embarrassment and they returned to the forest in shame. “And you! What are you doing having your hands all over Clear like that?”

“Tae-san, it’s all my fault.” Clear said. “I started the dance and I accidentally fell, he just caught me.”

“With his track record, I have a hard time believing that.”

“My track record? You should ask what your grandson’s been up to.” Mink said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t talk about my grandson like you’re some kind of saint.” Tae said. “You haven’t changed one bit and I won’t let you corrupt Clear. I forbid you from seeing, talking or touching him and if I so much as catch you looking at him, I’ll send you back to Platinum Jail myself.” The elderly woman turned and walked away from the clearing, muttering to herself in anger.

Aoba and Clear followed her but Clear looked back at Mink. He waved bye to the large man but was pulled away and Mink was alone. The clearing was quiet, no laughter, no music, just the wind and his thoughts.

🌼🎤💦

“Tae-san, I’m sorry!” Clear ran after the elderly woman as she ascended the stairs to the temple. “We were just dancing, nothing happened. The faeries are sorry as well. I didn’t know!”

Tae stopped and whipped around, her scowl was deeper than it usually was. Clear stopped and stared into her icy gaze. “You seem to not know many things. First, you embarrass us at the Autumn Equinox next you dance around in the Seasonal clearing with naked faeries and NOW you decide to get friendly with Mink.”

“I’m sorry about the Autumn Equinox, it’ll never happen again.” Clear said, twiddling his thumbs. “But I don’t see the problem with Mink-san, he seems nice and he smells so lovely—“

“He is not nice!” Tae shouted. “HE is the god of death and all things horrible. HE has managed to destroy civilizations and has caused so many people’s misery including my grandson. So no he isn’t nice and I forbid you from talking or interacting in anyway with him or I’ll send you back to that junkyard.” And with that she was off.

Clear was shocked. No. He was stunned, Tae had never snapped on him like that before, not even the night of the Autumn Equinox. Aoba finally caught up to them and put his arm around his shoulders. Clear started to sniffle and tears started to stain his veil, making his face more visible.

“Clear, it’s okay.” Aoba said. “She didn’t mean it, we’re not sending you back home.”

“T..then why’d sh-she say it…?” He cried.

“Grandma just got flustered. She really cares about you, she just loses her temper sometimes.” He lifted Clear’s veil and kissed his cheek. “Let’s run a bath, it’ll make you feel better.”

“I’d like that.”

🌼🎤💦

Clear sat in the hot spring, watching the roses swirl in the pink water. Another servant was washing Aoba’s hair and he noticed how quiet Clear was. He made the servant stop washing his hair and swam next to Clear.

“Hey you okay?” Aoba asked. “You’re not still mad about granny are you?”

“She’s right though, I’ve caused nothing but trouble.” Clear said, hugging his knees. “I.. I just wanted to have fun..” He began to sniffle and the servants began to tear up as well, even Aoba was tearing up a bit. Clear looked at him, red faced and tears leaking from his eyes.

“Clear, I understand you want to have fun,” Aoba said, wiping his tears, “but we have to develop your powers before the Spring Equinox.”

“Then we can play with the faeries?”

“Then we can play with the faeries.” Aoba smiled.

Clear hugged Aoba. “Thank you, master.” Clear let go and wiped the tears away from his eyes. “Um… master.. I wanted to ask.. what did Tae-san mean when she said Mink hurt you?”

Aoba’s smile disappeared as he seemed to remember something. “Master, I’m sorry I didn’t mean—“

“It’s fine… it was decades ago..” He said. “Mink.. took advantage of me and… hurt me.. whenever Ren left for a hunt, he’d hurt me.. it got so bad that my consciousness separated from me and created someone else… someone horrible..”

“Master..I—“

“Don’t.” Aoba said. “Talking about it is better than keeping it in.” He gave Clear a somber look before getting out of the hot spring. “Clear, I want you to stay far away from that man before he gets you too. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master.”

🌼🎤💦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!! 😘 😘


	4. Ren Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and Noiz are having marital issues while Shiroba senses a sexual awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are a little naughty 😳😳 but don’t worry it’s not just shameless smut, or is it?

👺🗡👘

Koujaku fiddled when a strand of hair, trying to decide whether he should wear it over his eye or let his hair loose. He heard someone suck their teeth and he simply rolled his eyes and turned around to the source. It was his husband, Noiz.

The blond young man sat on their bed, still wearing Koujaku's red kimono from the night before.

“Your hair looks fine.” The blond said.

“Well I for one love to look my best.” Koujaku grinned. “Besides you have no room to speak, you’re not even dressed yet.”

“Do I have to go?”

“Noiz, you’ve been in bed for days now, you gotta leave some day. Besides Ren’s coming home today. It’s gonna be fun.”

“Hooray drunk people and stinky mutts. My favorite.” Noiz said, sarcastically still not looking up. “I think I’ll pass.”

Koujaku chuckled, Noiz had never been the social type but he was acting downright shy. Koujaku thought it was cute. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the red sheets, trailing a finger up Noiz’s pale leg.

“You know, there’ll be food.”

“Tae’s doughnuts again, how tasty.”

“And if you play your cards right,” Koujaku’s hand made its way up to his inner thigh and he started to crawl closer, “you might get a little desert tonight.”

Noiz looked up and was nose to nose with his husband, he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “I’m still mad at you.”

“Don’t be that way.” Koujaku slid his hand between Noiz’s legs and began gently kissing his neck. “She didn’t mean anything, I promise.”

“Yeah the way you were saying her name meant nothing.” Noiz said, closing his legs. Koujaku stopped kissing his neck and looked him in the eye.

“I only have eyes for you.” Koujaku said. “Baby, I love you and I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Then why do you keep doing it?”

“I..I don’t know. I really do care for you, more than I’ve cared about anyone else. The sex with those girls doesn’t matter.”

“Liar.” Noiz said, his eyes filling with tears.

“I’m not lying.”

“Then prove it.”

“I don’t know how many times I’ve proven it to you. Noiz, what can I ACTUALLY do to prove it to you?”

“We’ll go to the party and you WILL stay by my side the whole time, don’t even think about using the bathroom by yourself.”

Koujaku smirked. “I love how possessive you are.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.” He kissed Noiz gently on the lips and he kissed back.

Their kiss quickly went from gentle to desperate and heated, tongues coiled together as hands grasped onto exposed flesh. Koujaku wrestled with his belt but was stopped by Noiz.

“You’re not getting off that easy.” The blond said, smiling at his lover. “I’ll get dressed and if you play your cards right, you’ll get some dessert.”

Noiz rolled from under Koujaku and discarded the kimono, tossing it at the older man’s head. Koujaku thought for a moment and laughed. _I really did fall for him, didn’t I?_

🧠 🎶 👁

At the Seragaki Temple, the party had started and it went off with a bang. Literally. A cannon had shot off and sprayed petals everywhere.

“No! No cannons please!” Aoba shouted. “Ren has sensitive ears.”

“Oh, sorry, dude.” A guest said.

“Fauns I swear.” Aoba said, rubbing his temple.

“Master, are you alright?” Clear asked.

“Yeah, I just get so worked up when Ren comes home. I need everything to be perfect.”

“You need to relax.” Clear said, placing his hands on his shoulders. “He’ll feel your stress and won’t have any fun.”

“That’s true.” Aoba turned and he gasped. “You look so adorable.”

“Huh?” Clear said, blushing. He was wearing his usual veil but had a crown made of blue periwinkles. “Oh, my flowers, I just grew them. Do you really like them?”

“Yes! They look spectacular. Ren would love them.”

Before Clear could respond, he noticed a blond man walk in with Koujaku. The two were linked arm in arm but the blond looked more attached to the man.

“Hey, Aoba!” Koujaku smiled.

“Oh hey, Koujaku. Oh my gods, Noiz, where have you been?”

“Home.”

“He was pouting about the bunnies again.” Koujaku chuckled but was met with a stepped on foot.

“You two.. oh Noiz I’d like to introduce you to Clear.”

Noiz looked Clear up and down and cocked an eyebrow. “You’re the virgin Mink’s been drooling over?”

“Excuse me?” Aoba said, his eyes glowing a faint gold.

“Hey, be polite.” Koujaku said.

“What? It’s true.”

“How would you know that?”

“Shiroba told me.” Aoba and Koujaku gave Noiz a confused look. “What? I have to talk to someone while you’re off setting the planet on fire.”

“It’s called summer.”

“Same thing. Sleeping next to you is like being stuffed inside a bonfire.”

“And you love it.” Koujaku hugged the smaller man and picked him up off the floor. Noiz struggled against the larger man trying to push him off. Clear noticed Noiz was sweating? He managed to get free and Clear saw how his flushed his cheeks were.

Noiz crossed his arms and walked into the kitchen, mumbling about how Koujaku was a jerk. Koujaku giggled at his attitude.

💀 🚬 ⛓

As the evening went on, more guests arrived and the party was in full swing. Guests danced, laughter was bouncing off the wall, even Mink was having a good time. The large man was standing by the wall, nodding his head to the beat of the drums not really paying attention to anything until he smelled lavender. He looked up and saw Clear chatting with some faeries and laughing about something. He made his way over to the young man but was immediately stopped as three guards rushed in front of Clear, pointing their spears at Mink.

“Stand down!” Some party members stopped what they were doing to watch the commotion.

“What’s wrong?” Clear said, looking around until he spotted Mink. He turned his gaze away from the man.

“Step back or we’ll be forced to use violence.”

“Calm down, I just came over here to give him this.” As Mink searches through his coat pocket, the guards tightened their grip on spears. He pulled out the persimmon Clear grew at the Autumn Equinox. One guard snatched the fruit and inspected it.

“Clear, do you recognize this?”

“My fruit!” Clear gasped and took the fruit with a smile. “Than..” He was about to thank him until he remembered Tae’s warning.

Mink got the message and walked back to the wall, leaning against it and watching him from afar.

“What a shame.” Shiroba said, leaning against the wall with him.

“What do you want?”

“I hate to see a lovers quarrel. You obviously want to bang his brains out but everyone’s getting in the way.”

“No one wants to ‘bang his brains out’.”

“Fine, hold hands or whatever boring romance stuff you deities do.”

“There’s no romance. He’s just an acquaintance.”

“An acquaintance your loins are screaming at you to get with.” Shiroba said. “You keep forgetting I’m a sex god, I know when someone’s in the mood and you, sir, want some hot virgin action. Too bad he hasn’t had his sexual awakening yet.”

“Sexual awakening?”

“Ugh, do you listen to anything I ramble about?” Shiroba groaned. “A sexual awakening is when a virgin gets his or her first boner or whatever. When the thought of sex first pops into their minds and they become interested. Human teenagers have them all the time but this g—oh my gods Koujaku’s here!”

Shiroba made his way over to Koujaku, bouncing with happiness at the man’s presence. Aoba and Mizuki were talking to him until Mizuki tried to alert him but it was too late.

“Hello, Koujaku~”

Koujaku nearly dropped his cup but turned and nearly had a heart attack. He forced a smile and waved.

“Um.. hello, Shiroba,lovely evening we’re having.” Mizuki cringed at that line. Aoba just shook his head.

“It is. The stars are beautiful as well, the perfect night to snuggle up with someone, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Um.. well.. I—“

“Back up Harpy.” Noiz returned with a cup and stood in between the two, looking at Shiroba with narrowed eyes.

“Nice to see you too, Noiz.” Shiroba smiled. “I was telling Koujaku how perfect tonight was for some romance.”

“I bet he was thinking the same thing too.” Noiz gave a side glance to his husband. “Thanks for the suggestion but you can leave now.”

“Um.. Noiz you don’t have to get so defensive, he’s just being nice...”

“Don’t Noiz me!” He snapped. “You know exactly what he wants but honestly why should I should give a shit! Go off with your little “friend” and stick your dick in him too because you’ve been real good at doing that lately!” Noiz threw his cup and stomped off into the hallway, a trail of ice spikes following his footsteps.

“Wait Noiz, it’s not like that!” Koujaku pleaded and ran to catch up with Noiz.

🐕🧠🐾

As the party went on, a horn blew in the distance. Everyone went silent until they heard the familiar sound of a wolf like howl. Everyone ran out to the entrance of the temple and waited for the man of honor. A group of 30 blue Pomeranians ran into the temple, yapping and getting to know everyone one until the man himself walked in.

He wore the skull of a wolf and it’s skin hung over his back, he only had a fur loincloth and some red warrior paint on him. He took the mask off and blinked in surprise at the amount of people.

“WELCOME HOME, REN!!” The crowd said in unison. They cheered and congratulated him on the hunt but all went silent when Aoba approached the front.

“Ren!” He rushed forward and tackled his husband in an embrace. It was a good thing Ren was strong from the hunting or else they’d be on the floor. He caught Aoba and spun around, giggling at the man’s antics. “I’m so glad your home.” He whispered.

Ren smile and set Aoba down and began rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a small bouquet of blue irises and handed them to his partner. Aoba

“I would’ve come back sooner but someone told me these were at the top of the mountain, so.. surprise!”

Aoba didn’t say anything at first but tears left his eyes and began to cry.

“What’s wrong? I thought—“

“You remembered..” He sniffled. He gently kissed Ren and he kissed back, the crowd cheered the couple. A man patted Ren on the back and another guest personally congratulated the two.

🌼💦🎤

As the party went on, Clear sat next to the two on the couches. Aoba snuggled Ren, cuddling up close to him with a content smile on his face.

“So you’re the one who didn’t bow to Mink at the Equinox?” Ren asked, quite curious.

“How’d you know that, baby?” Aoba asked.

“When I went on the trip I overheard mortals talking about it in the marketplace.” He answered. “But is he the one?” Aoba nodded and Ren gasped. “Wow! You’re so brave, no one’s ever done that to Mink.”

“Oh it was a total accident. I guess I got distracted.”

“Nothing to apologize for. Mink is intimidating and most people know not to challenge him, so the fact he didn’t kill you right then and there is impressive. And Aoba.”

“Yes, baby?”

“I heard you slapped Mink.” Aoba’s eyes widened and blushed.

“I.. I didn’t mean it. It was a heat of the moment thing.”

“I’m not mad. I heard what he said about our marriage. I would’ve done the same thing. He hasn’t been giving you issues right?”

“No, I guess he thinks Clear’s a better target than me.”

“What?” Ren’s eyes glowed a faint gold for a second. “He didn’t—“

“No.. not yet.”

“Clear, if he gives you any issues just whistle and I’ll be there in three seconds.”

“Ren-san, it’s fine but thank you.”

“Earlier I saw him try and get close to you.” Aoba said, snuggling closer to Ren. “What did he want anyways?”

“Oh he gave my persimmon back!” Clear said, holding his fruit. “It’s still as fresh as it was when I grew it.”

“Destroy it.” Aoba said, his voice monotone.

“W-What?”

“Get rid of it. Burn it. I’m not letting him get close to you.” Aoba said.

“But—“

“Don’t question me.” He said. “I don’t trust this whole “getting better” charade. He’s up to something.. I just..” He gripped Ren’s shoulder and he placed his hand over his lovers.

“Alright… I trust you, master. I’ll be right back.” Clear said, walking out of the room with his shoulders slumped.

As he walked down the hall, he started thinking to himself._ I mean he doesn’t seem evil but everyone keeps saying he is. Maybe I should just block it out? Or.. I don’t know. I wish grandpa was here—_

He opened a door, thinking it was his room but quickly informed it wasn’t when he looked inside. Inside was Koujaku and Noiz but they were having some… private time.

Koujaku was slamming his hips into Noiz as the blond yelled out in pleasure. “Harder! Harder, you beast! Fuck!” Clear watched as Koujaku ravished his lover like a wild animal in heat.

Clear blinked and closed the door. He still heard their cries of heated pleasure but it was muffled by the door and that seemed to affect Clear in a way. His crotch felt warm and alive, like it was its own living organism, and his face was flushed red. The persimmon has turned into a fig, spilling fruit juice onto the floor but Clear didn’t care, he was too busy trying to get his way to his room.

He eventually reached his room and closed the door behind him. He put the fruit down on his golden vanity and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked down and saw his penis starting to wake up.

“What do I do with it?” Clear asked himself, he’s never been in a situation like this before and it felt strange and a little painful not taking care of it.

🧠 😈 💔

Meanwhile, Shiroba was enjoying a cup of water until a sweet and spicy fragrance floated through the air. Tainted lavender. He nearly dropped his cup but managed to compose himself and followed the scent.

His eyes were glowing a bright golden color as he followed the smell. To everyone else, he was just walking down the hall but his vision revealed a visible line leading him to the source. Depending on the person’s aura, determined the color and shape of their line, this one was a soft yellow wavy line. Adorable, he thought, _I always knew his sexual awakening would be just as cute as him._

He finally made it towards a golden door, it had swirls and vines with tiny buds decorating it. Shiroba noticed the door wasn’t fully closed and crouched down to push it lightly, it was soundless. Once he peeked inside, a full blown smile appeared on his face.

Clear was laying on the bed, hem of his robe pulled up and had his hand between his legs. Heavy breathing, flushed face, small whimpers, Clear was blossoming into an adult or the deity equivalent to adulthood. Shiroba noticed how with every stroke, corianders and white roses would blossom around the room. This was an interesting sight to the white deity, he had never seen a spring deity have their sexual awakening.

“What are you doing?” Shiroba nearly screamed but covered his mouth to make any noise. He turned to see Mink standing over him with his arms crossed.

“Shh!” He shushed Mink and pulled him down to his level.

“What the hell—“

“Do you want him to hear you?” Shiroba asked causing Mink to raise an eyebrow. “Clear, he’s having his sexual awakening. It smells delicious.”

“His scents off, he smells spicy.”

“That’s what happens when someone blossoms for the first time. It’s so beautiful. Here, I’ll let you see.”

“I’m fi—“ He was cut off by Clear whimpers and tiny moans. A peek wouldn’t hurt. He looked inside the doors crack and watched as Clear explores himself, the young man massaged his entrance before trying to stick a finger in but immediately yelped in surprise.

“Looks like he needs some help.” Shiroba suggested, a smile on his face.

“I’m not going in there.”

“My gods, can you get over what happened to Aoba. That was a long time ago. This is different. You’d just be helping.”

“And if Aoba walked in?”

“I’ll find something to distract him, just go.”

Shiroba pushed Mink forward into the door and the large man knocked the door wide open as he fell forward. Clear yelped in surprise and jumped up, his eyes widening when he saw Mink on the floor. Mink got up and dusted himself off, it was only until he noticed Clear staring at him eyes filled with shock and fear.

“Don’t scream.”

💀 🚬 ⛓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	5. Sexual Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear let’s Mink help and Noiz makes a decision, will it end with smiles or tears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little spicy but I’m not that great at writing smut 😅😅

🌼🎤💦

Clear stared wide eyed at Mink and screamed. Mink slammed the door closed then ran over to the albino, covering his mouth. He thrashed around in Minks arms, kicking and hitting the man’s arm.

“Stop! Calm down! I’m not here to hurt you!” Mink tried to explain. “I’m here to help!”

When he said that, Clear stopped fighting and screaming. He turned his gaze to Mink. “Help?”

“Yes.” Mink said. “Shiroba told me you were having trouble.”

“... I am. I- I’ve never done this before.” Clear said. “But I’m not supposed to talk to you.”

“Yeah I kind of gathered that from earlier.”

“I could get in trouble for being seen with you.”

“Then don’t tell anyone.”

“You mean.. lie? I couldn’t possibly do that to master.”

“Well you don’t have much of a choice.” Mink said. “It’s either tell your master and we both get punished or no one knows and everyone’s happy.”

“I.. I guess I can do that..”

“Good.” Mink said. He reached his hand between Clears legs and rubbed his cloth covered cock. He gasped and Mink took the opportunity to lift the veil and join their lips.

Clear had never kissed anyone so he let Mink guide him, it started off gentle and slow but Mink’s hand lifted the hem of silk robe and felt his exposed cock but Clear quickly stopped his hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“It feels weird..”

“Just relax, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Clear didn’t move his hand, he just stared at Mink and blinked. “Would you rather lay down?”

Clear nodded and Mink removed his hand. The two laid on the yellow silk sheets , at first nothing really happened they just stared at each other, luckily Mink remembered he was on a timer. He kissed Clear again, the younger man caressed his face and Mink placed his hand under the silk robe again but was met with closed his legs.

“Just relax.”

“I feel dirty doing this…”

“I can help with that.” Mink said, locking their lips. Suddenly, Clear felt a warm and honey like taste on his tongue, his body felt warmer and his muscles were less tense, allowing Mink to get between his legs.

The albino gasped, he’d never been touched before and it felt.. good. He moved his hips to match the motion of Minks hand as small whimpers escaped his lips. Mink felt the pre cum slide onto his palm as he sped up his strokes.

“Mink-s-san!” The flowers began to blossom and grew taller with each moan, the buds sprang to life with each caress of warm skin, vines crept out of the floorboards with every shuddered breath. “I - I feel..”

“Like what? Tell me.”

“I feel like I’m going to pee.”

“It’s okay.” He said. “Just let it out, I’m right here.”

Clear’s hips fell out of sync but he didn’t care, he just needed some kind of release. He tangled his hands in Minks brunette locks, gripping tightly as he felt closer and closer, causing Mink to hiss in pain but he didn’t care right now.

Clears hips jutted forward and let out a high pitched moan as thick ropes of semen shot out of him. When Clear came, something unexpected happened, a full grown tree sprouted out of the ground and broke through the roof. Mink shielded him from the ceiling debris and the two stared wide eyed at the damage. The tree punched a hole in the ceiling, letting moonlight inside and they could see the stars from his bed.

🧠 🎶 👁

“What was that?” Aoba asked, jumping out of his seat. The other guest had heard the commotion coming from down the hall and followed Aoba to see what was going on. Aoba and Ren made their way down the hall and knocked on Clear’s door.

“Clear, what was that? Are you okay?”

“Um.. yeah! I’m perfectly fine!” On the other side of the door was the sound of a thud and a groan.

“Clear are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes I uh… fell. Everything’s okay, you can leave!”

“Can I come in?”

“No I’m fine. I promise.”

“..I’m coming in anyways, I just want to make su—“ Aoba opened the door and his jaw instantly went agape. Sitting there was Clear with a plant in his hands as an apple tree sprouted through the ceiling. “What happened.. there’s a..”

The other guest were just as shocked as Aoba, some marveled at the tree while others were just in shock.

“How.. did you..”

“I guess I got really excited.” Clear shrugged as he played dumb. “It’s pretty right?”

Aoba nearly fainted from the sight, luckily Ren caught him. Mizuki shooed the other guests away, knowing they would need to have a talk. He walked out of the room and allowed them some privacy. Aoba sat on the bed and scooted next to Clear while Ren stood against the wall, looking like he was standing guard.

“So you can grow trees now?”

“I know right?” Clear said, looking at his creation. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It is.” Aoba looked at the tree and noticed how bright and ripe the apples were. Clear must’ve been in a really good mood then. Aoba put a hand on his shoulder. “About earlier.. I’m sorry about the way I acted. You don’t have to get rid of the fruit. I guess I’m just a little paranoid, you understand right?”

“Yes, master.” Clear noticed out of the corner of his eye Ren was sniffing around. The man slowly walked around, picking up on something that just wasn’t right. Clear saw his get close to the bed and the man crouched down. This was bad.

Clear suddenly threw himself to that side and pulled the silk sheets down as Ren was about to lift them.

“What seems to be the matter, Ren-san?”

“I smelt.. cinnamon.”

“Oh really?” Clear slowly waved his hand when Ren looked away.

“May I look under your bed?”

“Yes. That’s fine.”

Clear let go of the sheet and let Ren inspect under the bed. The hunter was shocked to find a tiny little garden of cinnamon plants, he sneezed when a leaf tickled his nose.

“Alright. All clear.” He determined, still a little suspicious.

“I told you guys, I’m fine.”

“You’re right. You’re an adult and your powers are getting stronger but you’re still under my care. I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

Aoba leaned forward and kissed his forehead and gave him a hug. Clear hugged back. Once Aoba and Ren left the room, Mink crawled from under the bed.

“Is your head okay?” Clear asked.

“I’ve faced worse but thank you for the cover.” Mink said, sitting on the bed. “So what are you gonna do with that tree?”

“I think I’ll keep it.” He said, putting a hand on Mink’s. “Thank you for assisting me.” He lifted the veil just enough to see his lips and they embraced each other in a gentle kiss. When they broke away, Clear looked into his eyes. “So… what does this make us?”

“Nothing.” He let go of Clear’s hand.

“What? No. What do you mean?”

“I helped you get off, it doesn’t mean anything.” Mink said, getting up from the bed.

“Wait.” Clear followed him to the door and grabbed his arm causing him to stop. “I’ve never done this with anyone before, you can’t just leave after that. I actually felt happy doing it..just don’t leave.. please.”

Mink pulled his arm from Clears grip and walked out of the room. _He… left.. like I didn’t matter.. he touched me and left.._ Clear fell to his knees and tears streamed down his face, the flowers wilted and vines started to wrap themselves around the tree’s bark.

💀 🚬 ⛓

When Mink came home, Shiroba was in the dining hall. He was sitting at a wooden table with Virus and Trip, drinking tea and chatting about tonight’s events.

“And that’s when— oh hey, Mink!” He smiled, waving. “So how’d it go? You make him scream? What did his moans sound like? Were they delicious? PLEASE spill!”

“A tree sprouted out of the floor and broke the ceiling.”

“Wow, you two must’ve been having a good time.” Virus giggled. “And this was that little spring virgin right?”

“You know it!” Shiroba said.

The two giggled like two little old ladies while Trip silently drank his tea. Hersha and Welter sat in the corner peacefully sleeping while their masters gossiped.

“Come, sit with us. I wanna hear everything.” Shiroba pulled out a chair and Mink sat down with the three of them. “Don’t worry, there’s no blood in it.”

“No promises though.” Virus giggled.

Mink poured his tea and the two eagerly sat there waiting for him to finish sipping. He made a face and watched as tiny mourning spirits flew out of his mouth. He gave them a face.

“It’s just a few grieving souls.” Virus said, happily sipping his tea.

“So how was he? I heard virgins are suuper tight.”

“I didn’t go that far.”

Virus and Shiroba nearly spit out their tea. “WHAT!!”

“He needed help getting off so I helped.”

“You just gave him a little hand job?” Virus asked, disappointed.

“At least tell me you’re planning on going back.”

“No. It was a simple hand job, nothing more, nothing less. I’m not taking that risk.” Mink said, sipping the bitter tea.

“Mink, you idiot!” Shiroba groaned. “I didn’t push you in there to give a quickie and leave.”

“What was your plan exactly because he almost alerted the guards.”

“I was hoping you’d get your freak on and scramble his guts.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“What’s the point of me existing if I knew my best friend wasn’t having sex.” Shiroba said, dramatically putting a hand on his forehead. He got up from the table and walked out of the room.

“You didn’t finish your tea.” Trip said.

“What’s the point? Souls only taste good when I’m in a good mood.” He yelled over his shoulder.

Trip took his cup and put it on the floor next to his feet. Welter woke from his nap and sauntered over. The souls screamed at the lion but he started lapping at them with a content look on his face.

🐰 ❄️ 🖕

“He did what?” Noiz nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the news. “No… you’re joking.”

”I know. It’s a travesty…” Shiroba sighed, twirling the phone cord.

“Who’s on the phone?” Koujaku called from the bathroom.

“Your whore that’s who!” Noiz called back, anger visible in his tone.

“Aww you two still fighting?”

“Fuck off.” Noiz grumbled.

“Ooo touchy.” Shiroba said.

“I’m not really in the mood to talk about my relationship.”

“Noiz, honey, it’s fine. Koujaku’s a fertility deity, his libido is literally the reason he exists.” Shiroba rolled in his bed, lying on his bed and playfully kicking his legs into the air.

“Ugh I know, you’ve been reminding me for the past century.”

“And you keep forgetting.” Shiroba said. “Listen I know it’s not easy but—“

“I don’t want there to be a ‘but’, I just…” Noiz sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately slapped it away. “I’m not in the mood.”

“You were at the party.” Koujaku said, crossing his arms.

“I’ll call you later.” Noiz hung up and stared at Koujaku, narrowing his eyes at the man. “I was on the phone.”

“Don’t gossip about our love life—“

“Oh! Now it’s OUR love life, that’s rich.” He chuckled. “You should’ve thought of that before you decided to fool around in OUR bed with some floozy.”

“Noiz, listen we need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. You can’t keep your dick to yourself and I’m the idiot that fell in love with you and apperantly I’m the same idiot that’s too stupid to leave.”

“No. That’s not true.” Koujaku crouched down and looked up to Noiz, taking his damaged hands and kissing his bruised knuckles. “Baby, I love you. You have to believe me. Those girls mean nothing, I may flirt and fool around but I come home to you every time. Please you have to believe me..”

Noiz lent down and stared Koujaku in his eyes. His husband smiled, looking for forgiveness, but was met with a small gust of winter wind in his face. Noiz got out of his seat and walked towards the closet, pulling out a rabbit skinned bag and began filling it with clothes.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to Aoba’s.”

“What? No, let’s talk this through.”

“Too late.” Noiz said, swinging the bag over his shoulder. “Don’t look for me or try to call me while I’m there. I’ll come back and we can act like nothing happened.” Noiz walked out of the room and all Koujaku heard was the front door slide open and closed.

He ran a hand through his hair and started pacing the room. He picked up the phone and threw it against the mirror, the phone smashed into tiny pieces and sent mirror shards flying everywhere. His rage subsided as he sunk to his knees and let frustrated tears fall to the floor.

👺🗡👘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like, Comment!!


	6. Slumber Party Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz stays the night and gives Clear some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than the others, I don’t really know why but I hope you enjoy. More spicy times will be coming and we get a bit of Clears backstory.

🐰❄️🖕

“Eh?!”

Noiz stood at the Sergaki temple, his arms crossed and his bag slung over his shoulder. He walked past Aoba, whose eyes were the size of dinner plates.

“Noiz wait. Hold on a second.” Aoba said. “You can’t just barge in and spend the night.”

“Just did.” Noiz walked down the hallway and opened a door to the guest room. Inside was Clear, silently sitting on the bed in silk pajamas without his veil. He saw Noiz and ran to the closet, hiding inside and slamming the doors shut. “What the hell is he doing in here?”

“He grew a tree in his room and now we have to repair the ceiling.” Aoba explained. “But that’s not what’s important. What are you doing here? Did you and Koujaku have another fight?”

“He decided to fool around with some mortal in our bed, so I’ve decided I’m done forgiving him.” The blond walked over to the bed and started unpacking his things.

“Woah. Are you two going to separate?”

“No..” Noiz said. “Unfortunately, I still have feelings for him and I don’t really have any other options.”

“You could always go to Theo.”

“And be in the same room as my parents? Fuck that.” He pulled a red kimono out and started undressing.

“Oh my!” Aoba gasped, covering his eyes. “At least warn me!”

“Don’t be such a prude.” Noiz chuckled. “I know you’re really a freak.” Aoba rolled his eyes and left the room, mumbling about Noiz and how embarrassing he was.

“You can come out now.” Noiz said when he finished tying his kimono.

Clear slowly opened the door and peeked out. He walked out but Noiz noticed his eyes were covered by a lace blindfold.

“Can you see with that thing on?” Noiz said, sitting on the soft mattress and nearly sunk in.

“Of course I can see, Noiz-san. What a silly question.” Clear said, laughing at something so obvious.

The albino happily jumped on the bed and sat like it was nothing. “So you’re really staying the night? This is going to be so fun!”

“I’m not really in the mood for fun.”

“Aww come on Noiz-san think about it. We could play games, watch the stars or eat some of Tae’s doughnuts.”

“Doughnuts don't really cure a cheating husband.”

“Oh…” Clear stopped smiling. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about…” Noiz laid back and stared at the ceiling. “He decided to go out and fuck other people and I’ve decided to stop caring.”

“You didn’t stop caring.” Clear said, laying next to him. “You still love him and he still loves you.”

“Oh and you’re the magical relationship fixer?” Noiz sat up and shot him a cold look. “You don’t know shit about me and you don’t know shit about him.”

“I- I never—“

“What? You think because you lost your virginity you know something about love?”

That struck something in Clear, his blood ran cold and tears began to blur his vision. He started remembering how Mink just left him without a second thought, how he allowed himself to be touched by a stranger and how stupid he felt. He started crying.

Noiz jumped when he heard the albino’s miserable sobs and just blinked. He didn’t know what to do in this situation; it was never his job to heal people, he was supposed to bring death and an unforgiving winter to unsuspecting people, not comforting crying people.

“Uh.. hey..” Noiz put a hand on his and started making small comforting circles on it. “It’s alright, buddy? Things will get better?”

“No they won’t!” Clear cried. “He left and isn’t coming back!”

“What do you mean?”

Clear sat up and sniffled, wiping his tears away. “He said it meant nothing… and.. I.. I've never done something like that before with anyone.. so..”

“That.. sucks.” Noiz said, regretting his words. Shiroba explained what had happened but he never explained this part. Maybe Mink didn’t stay to see Clear cry? Maybe he didn’t care?

“I’m sorry for talking about your relationship.. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No it’s fine. You were right anyways.” Noiz sighed, hugging his knees. “I do still love him but lately.. I don’t know.. I’m just tired of walking in on him with some stranger.”

“I’m sorry.. maybe this was good for you two.”

“Maybe. He’s probably off with some dumb slut right now.” He said. “But enough about me, you and Mink huh? What brought that on? He’s not exactly what I’d call romantic.”

“Oh. I guess… I don’t know.” Clear shrugged. “He’s been nice to me so far. He always keeps the fruit I leave behind and he returns them without a single bruise or scratch.”

“That’s it? Some fruit.”

“Well we danced together once in the forest.”

Noiz’s eyes widened in surprise and he exploded with laughter. “Really?! Mink dancing?” This seemed to tickle him pink and even Clear giggled at the idea. Noiz calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye. “Okay now I know you’re lying.”

“Nope. I was playing in the Seasonal clearing with some faeries-“

“Ha! I bet Tae chewed your ass out.”

“Yeah,” Clear blushed, “but Mink was dancing with one of the faeries and I accidentally tripped and he caught me. That’s when Tae-san came.”

“Awww isn’t that romantic?” Noiz said, fake swooning. “So what now?”

“He said it meant nothing… so..” Clears expression became somber as he remembered.

“Fuck that!” Clear jumped at the sudden outburst. “It can’t just end like that, that’s bullshit. I’ll help you.”

“Eh? Help me?”

“You obviously like him and you want this thing have to continue. And I’ll help.”

“Oh my gods! Thank you, Noiz-san!” Clear tackled Noiz, sending the two flying off the bed and onto the floor.

🐰❄️🖕

“Alright. I'll help you get Mink back and I’ll make sure he’ll never want to leave your side.”

“You can really do that?”

“I can try. I’ve known Mink for centuries now and I have a little birdie on the inside that gives me information.” Noiz said, smirking about the knowledge he had. “And from what I’ve heard, Mink likes you too.” Clear gasped. “But! Don’t just rush in there. Begging isn’t his style.”

Clear listened attentively, nodding his head and keeping eye contact.

“Be more subtle. Don’t try to get all up in his face, he’s a pretty distant person.”

“How do I be more subtle?”

“Don’t wear your heart on your sleeve so much, I can tell how emotional you are and I just met you.” Clears shoulders slumped as he took it into consideration. “Someone like you would go pick flowers and create a bouquet or send them heart shaped chocolates but your romance could literally start a full on war between the living and the dead, so tone it down a bit.”

“How am I supposed to let him know I’m interested if I can’t openly say it?”

“Simple. Something you two have in common. Gardening. Mink has one of the biggest gardens in the Isles and by the way he’s been staring at your fruit, he might like what he sees.”

Clear gasped. “The language of plants! Of course, why didn’t I think of that? You’re smart, Noiz-san.”

“I picked up a thing or two from Koujaku.” He smirked. “You can also use body language. For example..” Noiz stared Clear directly in his eyes, scooting closer until they were face to face. “Keep eye contact, don’t break it. This way he knows your listening to his every word and take chances to touch him.”

Noiz slowly moved his hand over Clears, gently rubbing his knuckle. When Clear tried looking down, Noiz grabbed his chin and forced him to keep eye contact.

“Breaking eye contact when you talk is a giant no.” Noiz slowly moves his hand to the others silk covered thigh. “And when you two are alone, you go in for the kill. This is where our next lesson comes in.”

He slowly inched their faces towards each other and joined their lips. Clear noted how soft Noiz’s lips were compared to Mink’s but they were cold to the touch. Their kiss was slow, no tongue, no feverish groping, just lip to lip contact and slow caressing hands. Noiz moved his hand up Clears thigh, rubbing his thumb over warm skin.

They parted for air and Noiz noticed how Clears cheeks turned a nice shade of pink and how sweet his mouth tasted.

“You taste like honey. Mink likes fruit and sweet tasting shit, so you could use that.”

“Honey?” Clear thought about it for a second. “Mink-san did that! When we kissed, my mouth tasted sweeter and I felt calmer.”

“So he used magic on you?” Noiz said. “Hmm.. interesting.” He thought about it for a second. “So how would you rate our kissing?”

“Well your lips are pretty cold and a little chapped.” Noiz made a face. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing! It’s just.. when he kissed me.. I felt warm, relaxed and safe.”

A small smile appeared on Clears face like he was remembering a fond memory. Maybe he was? _I am going to strangle Mink when I see him_, Noiz thought.

“Mink’s the type to take control in a situation, so he’s gonna be the one callin’ the shots. Oh yeah, one more thing.”

“Yes, Noiz-san?”

“Take off the veil.”

Clear froze. “E-Excuse me?”

“Veil. Off. It’s kind of weird having sex with someone you can’t really see.” He explained. “Unless you’re into that.”

“But I can’t…”

“Sure you can. See.” Noiz reaches up and nearly grabbed the blindfold but Clear slapped his hand away. He tried again but was met with a slight push. “The fuck is your problem? It’s just a piece of cloth.” He grabbed Clears hands and forcefully tried to take the blindfold.

“No! Stop!” Clear said, terror in his voice as he got up and ran to the closet and slammed the doors.

Noiz rolled his eyes and walked over and leaned on the doors, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re being dramatic, your eyes can’t be that ugly. I bet he’s seen worse.”

“That’s not the point..” Clear said. “I’m a monster and he’ll hate me...”

“You’re a flower god, I don’t really see the threat.”

“No… I could kill him..”

Noiz snorted. “I’m sorry but YOU kill HIM?”

“It’s not funny… I.. I’m cursed..”

“Cursed? I don’t really see anything curse like on you. What am I gonna blow up later or something?”

“No… if someone were to look at my eyes, they’d die of petrification..”

Noiz stopped laughing and thought about it for a second. He did notice there were statues popping up around the temple but he just thought Aoba was having some weird crisis with Ren gone.

“So those statues with the flowers out front, you did that huh?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Clear shouted, panicked and guilty. “I just got scared and they snuck up on me… and I… I…”

Noiz listened to what sounded like crying. _Man, does this guy ever stop crying?_

“So you born with it or something?”

“No… my grandfather gave it to me.”

🌼🎤💦

“Grandpa!!”

Clear ran through the forest, sprouting up walls of vines and thorns as he jumped over tree branches. The raging bull man slammed through the wall, thorns poking his flesh and causing blood to flow but that didn’t bother him. He roared and ripped at the vines, pulling down whole trees from their roots. Clear dodged to the right as a tree was thrown at him.

He cut through the forest and reached a small clearing with piles of trash and junk towering over him. Clear screamed and waved his arms to alert his grandfather inside the house but no one came out.

“GrandpAHHHH!!” The bull man stomped the ground and sent Clear flying. He harshly hit the dirt, groaning and crying in pain. “St-stop! Stay back, please!”

The bull man looked into his pink eyes, anger biking as he heard Clears shouts. He kicked the dirt, charging up for an attack. Clear tried to get away but his ankle was sprained from the fall and the bull took the opportunity to strike.

He rushed forward in a flurry of dirt and dust. Trash piles shook as his heavy hooves hit the ground and Clear was out of reach of anything that fell from the piles.

“HEY!” The bull stopped, his hooves sliding into the ground. He quickly turned around to see an old man standing confidently in the entrance of the trash clearing. He rushed the old man but quickly stopped when he took something out of his pocket.

It was the petrified eye of a gorgon. The bull roared in fear as his blood ran cold and black shadows began creeping out of the trash piles. The shadows rushed forward, angry human faces shouting at him and trying to grab at him. The bull tried getting away but it was too late; his arms and legs got heavier as flesh and fur turned to cement.

He fell to his knees and tried crawling away but he couldn’t escape the eyes power. Clear watched as the bull man entire body turned to cement; how his terrified eyes lost their color, how he his face froze with absolute terror. A cement finger stood a few inches away from Clears face as the bull froze completely.

“Clear!” The old man rushed forward and pulled him away from the cement bull.

“Grandpa, I’m so sorry! I- I went out and- and—“

“Clear, it’s fine. Are you alright?”

“I sprained my ankle when it threw me..”

“Can you stand?” Clear nodded. His grandfather helped him up and inside the house.

The elderly man tended to his wound and started brewing some tea. He brought a cup of agrimony tea and sat down across from him.

“Clear, I’ve been thinking.” He said. “What happened today has confirmed a fear of mines, even though your powers are becoming stronger you still have much to go and as you know I don’t have long for this world.”

“Grandpa..” He said, putting his tea down.

“It’s fine but I’m worried you’ll be at risk when I’m gone. So,” The old man dig through his shirt collar and pulled out a necklace with a vial of black liquid, “I’ve reached out to a.. friend and she recommended this.”

“What’s that?”

“She says it’ll keep you protected from monsters.” He said. “I ask you to drink this as a final wish.”

“Final wish? Grandpa, are you alright? Did something happ—“

“I’m fine.. it’s just that I know at my age death will come for me one day and I hope you have a way of protecting yourself.”

“I understand, I’ll do whatever it takes. What does it do?”

“Once you drink it, you cannot look at another person directly or else they’d turn to stone.” Clear gasped. “Don’t worry the animals aren’t affected by this, only humans and other creatures.”

“So I’d kill them?”

“Unfortunately yes but we can’t take any precautions.”

“But what about you? I need to look at you when we talk.”

“She gave me this,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of cloth and a knife, “she says this will help you walk around and talk to others freely. It’s a veil enchanted with the blood of a gorgon.”

Clear took the veil and rubbed it between his fingers, feeling how soft it was and how light it felt. His grandfather handed him the vial of black liquid and Clear wearily took it.

“It’s a vial of gorgon blood, I think you know what to do with it.”

“What about the knife?”

His grandfather sighed. “Another way for the spell to not harm others is by having a blood pact with those they trust. So after you drink it, we’ll do the pact and it’ll be official.”

“...I..”

“Listen I know it’s extreme but I just don’t want you to get harmed like today…,” the elder got up and sat next to Clear, taking his hand. “I know it’s scary to think I won’t be here to protect you but it’ll be fine. With this spell, you’ll be able to keep the monsters away.”

“Even father?”

“Even him.”

“I’ll do it.. for you.”

“Alright. I want you to promise me one other thing.”

“Anything.”

“Promise me you will not leave here, promise me you’ll protect this place against outside threats.” He said. “And promise you’ll never show your face to those unworthy.”

“.... I promise..”

🌼🎤💦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Comment and Like


	7. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear and Shiroba have a little chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the best at writing smut but I’m trying my best!!

🌼🎤💦

Over the past couple of days, Noiz and Clear were doing seduction training, much to Noiz’s amusement and Clear’s humility. Noiz watched as he tried to seduce other servants around the temple but most were either confused or thought he was joking. Some even asked if his health was okay.

After a few days of humiliation, Clear decided it was time to test it on someone else. His master.

Clear walked out to the garden and found Aoba looking at a rose covered statue. He approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Ah!” He quickly spun around and let out a sigh of relief. “It’s just you. What do you need C— oh you’re not wearing your veil?”

“I decided the blindfold looks better, don’t you think?”

“It is nice.” Aoba sniffed the air and took a quick whiff of Clear. “Is that rosemary?”

“Yes, isn’t it lovely?” He smiled.

Aoba nodded, happy with the fragrance. “So what’s up?”

“Oh you know, I was just thinking about how nice your hair is.”

Aoba's eyes widened at the compliment. Noiz, who was watching from afar, nearly choked on the wine he was drinking.

“Oh? Thank you?”

“And how soft your hands are.” Clear slowly linked their hands together, intertwining their fingers. He softly smiled at Aoba, who looked surprised and a little uncomfortable.

“Oh my… um Clear that’s.. nice and all but if I’m not mistaken, I’d say you were flirting with me?”

“Maybe? Maybe not?” Clear said, getting a little closer to his master, their faces a few inches from each other’s. “Does that make you warm inside?”

“Um,” Aoba pushed him away and quickly walked around him, walking backwards towards the gardens entrance, “that’s nice and all but I think granny needs me but it was nice talking to you!” He scurried inside the temple.

Clear stood there confused about what just happened while Noiz laughed. The blond came up to him, his face red from laughing too hard.

“Clear! What the fuck was that?” He laughed.

“Huh? I did everything you said: flirt, physical contact and go in for the kiss.”

“Yeah but not on Aoba. He’s married, you idiot!” Noiz laughed, snorting in between laughs.

“I’m gonna take a walk..” Clear stomped past Noiz as his eyes filled with tears.

“Wait no! Clear, come back, it was a joke!” But he was already inside the temple, a trail of wilted flowers leading up to the temple steps.

🌼🎤💦

Clear walked aimlessly through the forest, fiddling with a piece of fruit, watching it change shape and color.

“How am I supposed to flirt smile, hold hands, it’s so much!” Clear said. “How does Master do it? Him and Ren-san are always flirting and being romantic, it looks so easy!”

He stepped over a branch, it immediately shriveled up and maggots surrounded it. As Clear walked through the forest, suddenly a wild fox jumped out from its hiding spot and snatched the apple and ran off into the trees.

“Hey!” Clear yelled but it was already out of sight. He stomped his foot and irritated cry escaped his mouth. Frustrated tears blurred his vision and he sank to the ground.

As he cried, more plants wilted and the animals came forward, comforting Clear as he cried. A deer sat next to him, allowing Clear to lay on its backside and cry. The other animals watched Clear crying with sad and disheartened looks on their face.

“I- I wish… someone would he-help..” He cried out.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past his head, sending leaves and dead flowers flying. He looked up and saw white space. No, it was white fabric.

As his gaze went upward, he saw hints of red. No, that was blood. A bloody hand reached out to him as long white hair nearly reached the ground. Clear was finally met face to face with the face of a smiling white man (literally). His face was completely white except for the tiny blood splatter painting half his face.

“We finally meet.” He said.

“..wh-who are you?” Clear said, sniffling.

“I’m the god of lust but you may call me Shiroba.”

Clear sat up, staring wide eyed at the man’s bloody hand. “Why’s your hand bloody?”

“Well I had to get this for you.” He dug through his pocket and fished out an apple. He handed it to Clear and sat next to him, a content smile on his face.

“My apple! But how?”

“That fox put up a good fight but I managed to get it back.” Shiroba looked at his bloody hand with satisfaction.

“Oh well.. thank you, Shiroba-san!”

“Awww aren’t you nice?” He cooed. “I can see why Mink likes you.”

“He does?”

“Oh totally! He’s always thinking about you and what you two did that night.”

“Oh… yeah.. that night.” Clear said, his shoulders slumping. He ran his thumb across the surface of the apple, it’s surface turning rotten.

“There’s no need to feel down, champ.” Shiroba said. “I know of a way to get Mink back and I’m going to give it to you.”

“Really?” Clear asked, surprised. “But why?”

“Well for one, it’s my job to help those in need.” Shiroba said. “And two, Mink is a close friend of mine and I want him to be happy.”

“That’s great and all but I don’t know how to flirt.” He said.

“No need. In fact I’ll give it to you.”

“Give? Like a present?”

“Yes! And for you, I’ll make it free!” Shiroba smiled. “Do we have a deal?”

The man stuck out his bloody hand and waited for Clear to shake it. _A gift to get Mink-san back? And I don’t have to pay anything? Well.. he did get my apple back.. but he killed the fox.._

“Don’t trust a lust god, do you? Well I don’t blame you.” Shiroba said, shrugging. “I’m not exactly the most trustworthy but I promise you from the bottom of my non-existent soul that I won’t betray you.”

“You promise?”

“God's honor.” He smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. “So.. do we have a deal?”

Clear stared at the bloody hand, weighing his options. Well what’s the worst that could happen? He shook Shiroba’s (surprisingly cold) hand and felt a surge of energy go through him.

“Good.” Shiroba said, holding his hand.

“So what’s my gift?”

“Nothing special, just a little spell I have.”

“A spell? Like magic?” Clear asked, Shiroba nodded. “You need ingredients, I’ll get the-“

“No need! All I need is some fruit and your screams.”

“Hu—MMM!”

Clears sentence was cut off when Shiroba mashed their lips together. He tried to push him away but the man wasn’t budging, the animals scurried away as Clear struggled against him. The struggling stopped when Shiroba put his cold hand under Clears robe, groping his member and causing him to let out a surprised moan.

Shiroba stroked young man and was rewarded with tiny whimpers and heavy breaths. Clear pulled back, a string of saliva connected to their mouths, and laid his head on the white deities pale shoulder.

He bucked into his hand, his insides warming up while his mouth filled with saliva. Shiroba grinned as Clears moans and airy breathe escaped his mouth. _Virgin moans! Music to my ears!!_

“Ex-Excuse me..” Clear whimpered. “I-I feel—ngh~” His voice cut off when Shiroba tugged on his shaft.

“Come on, tell me how you feel, baby.” Shiroba whispered, licking the shell of his ear. “Tell me everything. How does it feel?”

Clear only answered in rapid short breaths and faster hip movement. The apple he was holding had sprung back to life, turning redder with every moan and whimper. He gripped and squeezed the fruit until it started leaking juice and started shifting.

“You’re getting so wet~ How lewd.” Shiroba smiled, satisfied by the deities gasps. “You wanna cum, baby?”

“Yes, please.” He said, his words becoming strangled as he neared orgasm.

“Release for me. Give me all of you!” Shiroba laughed, leaning Clears head back and trying to look into his veiled eyes. His eyes glowed a bright gold as Clear got closer, feeding on his energy. “Come on, let it out! **Just let go!!**”

Clear let out a scream out a scream of pleasure as his vision filled with stars. Even though, it was only a few minutes, he felt as if he’d had sex for hours; his face was red and covered in sweat and his body felt exhausted. The ground beneath dead weeds became wild roses and the grass became greener.

“Mmm~ That was amazing.” Shiroba said, a pleased sigh escaping his lips. He removed his hand from under the robe and saw his hand was coated in Clears essence. “I heard virgins cum a lot and I’m not disappointed.” He licked the sperm off his finger and moaned at the taste. “Wow! It tastes so sweet! Tell me your secret!”

As Shiroba laughed, Clear looked at the fruit. It had turned into a pomegranate, new and ripe. The white deity took ahold of the fruit, examining it.

“Perfect!” Shiroba exclaimed. “Now for the magic!”

Clear watched as he started reciting a ritual. He couldn’t understand the language, it had harsh tones and didn’t sound very pleasant. The fruit glowed a bright before it burst into flames.

“Wahh!” Clear exclaimed, horrified.

Shiroba kept reciting the ritual as if nothing was wrong and the fire grew. As the fire grew, a face sprouted out, the smiling face of a woman. She asked Shiroba something in the strange language and he answered. It must’ve been hilarious because she began laughing uncontrollably.

She laughed until the fire suddenly burst and all that was left was the steaming fruit.

“Wow, I’m getting rusty. That took a lot out of me..” Shiroba said, wiping his forehead. “Here.”

He handed the pomegranate to Clear, who started studying it. He noticed it gave off a different energy than before, almost like it was tainted.

“And you’re sure this will get Mink-san back?”

“He won’t be able to get his eyes off you.”

“Is it safe? I mean it won’t hurt him, right?”

“No unless you’re into that.”

“That’s good but what if he…?”

Clear looked at the fruit for a second but when he looked back the deity was gone.

🌼🎤💦

“Clears back!”

A guard yelled and Aoba and Tae immediately came running out to see him. Aoba embraced him in a tight hug and was about to say something but Tae yelled over him.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” She scolded. “WE WERE WORRIED SICK!”

“I- I’m sorry, Tae-san! I didn’t mean to worry you!”

“YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT! AND—“

“Granny, please calm down!” Aoba cut in. “Clear’s fine and there’s not a single scratch on him. Let’s go inside and talk about this, alright?”

The two nodded and they all headed inside. They sat in the living room, lighting the hearth and preparing tea. Once the tea was ready, they began talking.

“WHERE DID YOU GO?!” Tae yelled.

“Grandma.” Aoba said, putting a hand on her arm. He looked at Clear with a soft smile. “Tell us where you’ve been.”

“I went for a walk in the forest.” Clear said, sipping his tea.

“Without your veil?” Tae asked.

“Um.. yes. I’ve taken a liking to my blindfold.”

“Do you know how dangerous that is? Someone could’ve died.”

“I- I know.. but the blindfold is just as good as the veil. You can just see more of my face.”

“I think it looks good on him.” Aoba said.

The old woman huffed through her nose and aggressively sipped her tea.

“Thank you, Aoba-san.”

“You’re welcome but are you okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well when we were looking for you, I noticed some wilted flowers. Did something happen?”

“Oh.. Noiz and I had a slight.. disagreement earlier.”

“Eh?? About what?”

“Oh just some..,” Clear thought quickly, “relationship advice.”

“About him and Koujaku?” Aoba asked, an eyebrow cocked.

Clear nodded, sipping his tea and staring at the glass table.

_Clear giving Noiz relationship advice? Those two really need to have some hate se—When did Clear grow a pomegranate?_

Aoba looked at the pomegranate that rested on the glass table. He picked it up and inspected it then smelled it. Clear nearly spit out his tea when Aoba opened his mouth to take a bite.

“WAIT MAS—“

He bit into it with a satisfied sound.

“Hm?” Aoba looked at Clear with confusion.

“The hell are you screaming for? Is there something wrong with it or something?”

“I.. I just..”

“It was delicious and very potent, you did a good job, Clear.”

Aoba got up and walked towards the archway but his steps got heavier and slower the closer he got until he eventually fainted.

Clear and Tae instantly jumped up and ran over to the unconscious man. Tae checked his breathing and his pulse, luckily he was just sleeping.

“I’ll get him to bed, you get Ren. Hurry!”

🧠🎶👁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Comment and Like!!


	8. Tainted Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear gifts Mink the enchanted fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is later than usual, I’m getting ready for a Nashville trip in two weeks!

🐕🧠🐾

“What’s going on, where is he?!” Ren asked, his eyes glowing a dull yellow.

“He’s in his room, Ren-san. I’m so sorry! I tried to stop him from eating the fruit but he was too fast.” Clear said, his voice trembling.

“Silence!” Ren growled, his eyes now glowing more intensely. “I don’t want to hear anything from you right now. You could’ve possibly poisoned my husband with that fruit!”

“But Ren-san I didn’t thi—“

“**I DON'T CARE!**” Ren yelled, slashing his clawed finger nails at Clear. He managed to cut Clears arm but instead of red, the wound bled black. Ren expression went from one of anger to one of confusion. “Black blood?”

Clear looked down and immediately covered his wound. Ren tried to move closer to inspect it but Clear backed away from him.

Ren sniffed his blood covered claws and his eyes flashed open.

“Gorgon!?”

“N-no I— it’s not what you think..” Clear said, his voice trembling.

“What don't I understand?” Ren said, stepping closer as fur sprouted from his hands. “That you poisoned my husband? That you gained his trust only to betray him?” He backed Clear against a wall. “That in your black heart you’re loving every second of his suffering, YOU FILTHY LITTLE—“

“Ren, calm down.”

Ren instantly turned around at the sound of his husbands voice. There Aoba stood, completely naked, with a calm expression on his face. His eyes were a bright gold and his face was slightly flushed. He confidently walked over to them and draped himself over Rens shoulders.

“Aoba?” Ren said, slightly concerned since Aoba hates being naked around other people. “Are you al—!!!”

Aoba instantly locked lips with Ren, caressing his face. Clear blushed as he listened to Ren’s heavy breathing and heard the occasion moist sound of suckling tongues. Ren’s knees buckled and he nearly fell but Aoba caught him. When the two separated, a string of saliva connected to their lips and fell to the floor.

Aoba looked into Ren’s eyes, dreamily, as the warrior blushed. He lifted his chin with his finger.

“Now what are you doing yelling at my servants?” Aoba asked.

“Aoba, he’s a—“

“I know.” He smiled. “But he’s a good boy like you.”

He gently rubbed his fingers behind Ren’s pointy ears. Rens foot started to kick against the ground and kanine like whines came from his throat.

“Aoba~”

“Good boy.” Aoba kissed his forehead and stopped. He turned to Clear. “Go get someone to tend that wound. I have a husband I need to punish.”

Ren followed Aoba into their bedroom chamber and Clear heard muffled moans and giggles from behind the door.

🌼🎤💦

Clear walked to the Faery springs, bathing while looking at his pomegranate. The faery that was scrubbing his back looked over his shoulder and examined the pomegranate.

“Clear, you keep looking at that fruit. Is it special?”

“A little…” Clear said, looking at the bitten fruit. He rubbed his hand over the teeth marks and the fruit repaired itself.

“Did Mink-san give it to you?” Another faery giggled. The rest of the girls giggled as well causing Clear to blush.

“No, no! I actually… made it for him.” He said, sinking lower into the water in embarrassment.

The girls squealed with excitement. When Clear tried to sink his head under, a water faery pushed him back up and started asking him questions.

“So do you like Mink?”

“Yes! Mink-san is so nice!”

The girls squealed.

“I heard he smells like cinnamon.” One said.

“I heard he has control over demons and dead people.” Another one said.

“I heard he like pumpkins.” A third one said.

As the girls gossiped and asked Clear questions, one of them pointed and shouted “Look!” causing the others to look over in surprise.

Speak of the devil. The girls whispered about how cool Mink was and how scary he looked.

Clear submerged underwater and popped back up with his blindfold. He turned and looked at Mink, who was staring at him with his usual stony expression.

“Hello, Mink-san!” He smiled and waved.

Mink didn’t say anything instead he flinched when he felt someone touching him. He looked down to see some curious faeries pulling on the bottom of his pant leg.

“Hey!” He pulled his leg away.

“You have to bathe!” The faery said. “That’s why you’re here, right?”

“Bathe?”

“This is the faery spring.”

He thought it over in his head but was kind of distracted by the number of naked faeries looking at him. Bathing with a bunch of naked women? This day couldn’t get any weirder…

Mink took his boots and coat off and rolled up his pants. He sat on the ground, letting his feet relax in the (surprisingly) warm water.

At first the girls were cautious and a little scared by the large man but Clear giggled at their fear and reached up, lightly grabbing a strand of Minks locks and smelt it. He made a face but didn’t move.

“Mmm~ His hair smells like pumpkins.”

A faery got interested and decided to investigate herself. She smelt it and let out a happy sound. She urged the others to smell him.

Suddenly, Mink was surrounded by curious giggling girls. They all commented on his smell, how his clothes looked and even how big his feet were.

“Hey!” He swatted a girl off when she tried to look into his shirt.

His shout scared off some of the girls and caused some water faeries to dive necks underwater. Mink sighed.

“What?” Mink asked, looking ahead.

“Huh?” Clear blinked.

“You keep looking at me.”

“Really? Oh I didn’t notice.” He blushed.

“You don’t have to act awkward about what happened that night.”

“What? No.. it wasn’t about that. I just thought you looked nice today.”

Mink looked down at him, his face still stoic but his eyebrows furrowed. Clear was about to say something when a splash came in their direction, the girls giggling. Apparently they were playing a game.

Clear splashed back and an all out splash war started. Giggling girls dumping handfuls on each other, water faeries summoning tiny waves of water, even the fish started to play. Everyone laughed as water flew everywhere but someone must’ve spotted Minks dry state and one of the girls dumped a handful on top of his head.

This must’ve set something off in Mink because he stood and immediately slapped the girl. She fell to the ground and clutched her cheek, trying to process what just happened. She quickly came to the realization and began crying.

The fun had stopped as she continued to wail. The other girls came to her side and tried to calm her down while some shot Mink a dirty look. He took the hint and gathered his things.

“Wait, Mink-san.” Mink didn’t listen as he pulled his boots on and stomped away. “Wait!”

💀🚬⛓

Mink stomped his way through the forest, leaves turning red then a sickly brown color under his foot. The animals sensed his fury and either lowered their heads or moved out of his way.

“Wait! Mink-san!”

Mink stopped dead in tracks, an irritated sigh going through his nose. Clear nearly bumped into the man’s large back but, luckily, stopped a few centimeters short. Mink turned around, glaring at the young man. He noticed Clear wearing a wet sleeveless robe, making it easy to see his body.

“Mink-san, I’m so sorry! Kioko-San didn’t mean it! She ju—“

“Enough!” Mink shouted, leaves from up from the ground around them. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Enough.”

“Mink-san, is everything alright? You seem angry..”

“Everyone is on my ass today, so I’d appreciate it if you’d kindly fucked off.”

“That’s not very nice, Mink-san.” Clear said, crossing his arms. “You could tell me what’s wrong without using such vulgar words.”

Mink sighed.

“I’m not really in the mood to talk about it.” He said. “What do you even want? Like I said, you don’t have to feel awkward about the party.”

“No, I’m not here for that.” Clear said, presenting the pomegranate. “I came to give you a gift.”

“You ran into the forest soaking wet to give me some fruit?”

“No.. well yes but it was the only time I’d catch you, so here.”

Clear him handed the fruit, watching the man’s face. Mink looked it, rotating it and checking it’s ripeness but as he did, he noticed something. His eyes turned to Clear then back to the fruit.

Clear watched with a bit of fear as Mink eyed the seeded fruit. The large man opened the fruit and dug out some seeds.

_Wait.. I have to stop him! What if he notices something’s wrong? What if the fruit tastes funny? What if he hates me after he finds out? What if—_

He ate the seed and they both gulped. Clear stared, eyes wide, as Mink swallowed the tainted fruit. At first, he seemed fine but Clear quickly noticed how his eyes shined a bright pink for a split second. Mink looked up at him.

“Mink-san? Are you alright?” The native man stepped forward and quickly grabbed him. “Min—mm!!”

In an instant, they locked lips and Clear tasted a familiar sweet juice. Pomegranate.

🌼🎤💦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Comment and Like!!


	9. Like a Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear and Mink share an intimate moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is so hard yet so fun!

🌼🎤💦

The two parted from their kiss, a string of red juice and saliva fell from their lips. Clear looked up at Mink and he noticed how differently the world seemed. Suddenly his vision was tinted a slight pink, his body felt warmer and hotter in a few areas. His pale cheeks heated up the longer he stared at Mink. A smile spread across his face as his knees went a little weak.

“Mink-san!” He jumped at Mink, who caught him and allowed him to wrap his legs around the man’s waist. Clear looked down at him, a small bit of drool escaping his mouth, then he roughly kissed Mink.

The kiss was hungry, desperate like he wanted more and quick. Mink kissed back just as hungrily but when he tried to break away Clear would just pull him back like he needed him to live. He felt the effects of the fruit taking over his body as his stomach began to heat up as well and his pants became a little tighter with every gasp.

Mink quickly thought of something and leaves began to spiral around them. The mini leaf tornado burst and the two had vanished.

🌼🎤💦

They appeared in Clears room, a flurry of leaves sprawled across the wooden floor. Mink grabbed Clears firm rear and squeezed, eliciting an airy gasp. He cranes his neck up as Mink kissed his neck, biting and licking the teeth marks.

“Mink-san…” Clear panted. “Bed… please?”

Without hesitation, Mink moved across the room and quickly threw him on the bed. Clear scooted back, panting heavily as he watched Mink fiddle with his belt. His face flushed as he watched Mink drop his pants, revealing his aggressively erect member. Clear pulled the hem of his moist robe up and spread his legs. Mink crawled on top of him, hungrily kissing his pale lips again.

Clear gasped as Mink rolled his hips against his, feeling his member slid against the inside of his thigh. Mink looked up and rolled his hips again, getting the same reaction, watching Clears mouth part for sharp breaths as his cheeks flushed hotter.

“You like that?” Mink asked, calmly.

Clear slowly nodded.

Mink stopped, much to Clears dismay, and sat up. He then took both of their members in his hand and began to softly stroke. The albino arched his back as he let out a sigh of pleasure.

“That feel good?” Mink asked, stroking a bit faster and letting a sigh.

Clear moaned as his belly grew warmer causing him to let out an involuntary moan. He quickly covered mouth.

“S-Sorry!”

“It’s fine. Just relax.” Mink said.

They locked lips, Clear tangling his fingers in Minks hair as his insides tightened. He moaned into the kiss allowing Mink to slip his tongue in, a strange sensation at first but Clear quickly got over it as he thrust his hips into Minks hand.

The vines wrapped around the tree began to wildly blossom, red roses blooming as vines started creeping through the floorboards.

Clear stiffened as he ejaculated, tightening his hand in Minks hair and looking into his golden eyes.

“Thank you.. Mink-san.”

“We’re not done yet.”

Clear watched as Mink shifted off of him and laid his head on the pillows.

“Come here.” Mink ordered, Clear crawled over to him. “Touch it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Touch it.”

When Clear didn’t do it, he took his hand and guided it. Clear blushed but he didn’t pull away.

“Now I want you to move your hand.” Clear didn’t move, he just stared. “Is something wrong?”

“Huh?” He said. “Oh um.. no. Sorry, this is just new to me.”

Mink didn’t say anything and began to move Clears hand vertically down his shaft. Clear just stared as the top leaked pre cum but noticed how Minks expression didn’t change. He quickened the pace.

The vines grew faster and faster as pumpkins and watermelons started to grow. Mink let go of Clears hand and he let out a sigh.

“Twist your hand.” Mink said.

Clear did as told, stroking and twisting his slippery shaft. He listened to Minks grunts with intrigue and leaned forward, stroking faster.

“Does it feel good, Mink-san?” Mink just grunted and slowly panted, not paying Clear any attention.

Clear heard a deep grunt erupt from Mink and watched with wide eyes as thick ropes of semen shot out. Clear quickly took his hand away and studied it, the substance was sticky and it smelled vaguely of cinnamon.

_It smells like cinnamon… I wonder?_

Clear stuck his tongue out and licked the surface. Minks eyes widened as he watched Clear taste it.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Tasting it, it tastes delicious.” Clear said, drinking it with glee.

“You are something else.” Mink said, getting up and sliding his pants on.

“Well..bye, Mink-san..” Clear said.

“Alright, see you next week.”

Clear perked up. “Really?”

“Yes.” Mink said, sliding his belt through the belt loops.

“You mean it?”

Mink turned and bent down to be face to face with Clear. “Of course. You have a lot to learn.”

“Thank you, Mink-san!” Clear grabbed his head and happily connected their lips.

🧠🎶👁

“Ren, you okay?” Aoba said, leaning in the archway. He walked over, tying his robe and sitting down with his husband.

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie.” He sighed, snuggling up to Ren. “You yelled at Clear earlier. You know how sensitive he can get.”

“But Aoba he's a gorgon!”

“And?” Aoba said, pulling away from him and looking him in the eye.

“‘And?’ That’s all you have to say? You know what gorgons can do.”

“But Clear isn’t like that.” Aoba said. “Sure he maybe froze a few people but he didn’t mean it.”

“He’s already frozen people?!”

“The point is he's not dangerous. Hell if I’m being honest, I don’t really know what he is. The fact he can grow flowers and petrify people is surprising.”

“A gorgon that can grow flowers, terrific..” Ren said, crossing his arms.

“Honey, don’t be like that.” Aoba said. “I remember when you weren’t fully a god yet.”

“Here we go..”

“You love this story.” Aoba said, lighting slapping his arm. “I remember when you were just a feral wolf and everyone was scared of you. Remember how granny flipped out when I brought you home?” He giggled.

Ren snorted as he remembered the elderly woman’s reaction.

“But look at you now! An upstanding citizen of Midorijima. All hail, Chief Ren!” Aoba cupped his hands over his mouth and let out a fake yell. “And the masses go crazy!”

Ren smiled at his husbands antics and grabbed him, peppering kisses on Aoba's face and neck causing him to laugh.

“Stop it! It tickles!” He laughed.

Aoba wrestled Ren to get him off but because Ren was a warrior, he was no match and was pinned down underneath him. The two laughed at each other. Aoba smiled and put a hand up to his husband's cheek.

“I’m proud of you and how you’ve come so far.” He said. “And I’m giving Clear that chance as well. So can you please apologize to him when you see him? For me.”

“I guess I overreacted earlier.. I’m sorry for my outburst.”

“It’s fine. Just make you apologize to him, okay?”

“Understood.”

“Good boy.” Aoba said, brushing his thumb over Rens cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

🐕🧠🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment


	10. Clear Grows Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink teaches Clear a thing or two about sucking ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s been a couple days. School, getting ready for my trip next week and so much but I’m glad to be writing. I get so embarrassed writing smut (〃ω〃)

🌼🎤💦

_I wonder if Mink-san likes tomatoes? Does he even like fruit? He has to right?_

“CLEAR!” Tae yelled, smacking him upside the head.

“Huh?!” Clear jumped up and stood straight.

“Are you even paying attention?”

“Um.. yes!” Clear said, obviously lying.

“Then where are we going?”

“To the rabbit meadows of Jin village.” He smiled.

He was met with another smack to the head and a deep frown from the elderly woman.

“No! We’re going to the meadow of LAMBS.” She said, her tone irritated. “You’d know that bunnies were on an island if you were paying attention.”

“I-I was paying attention! I just mixed them up!”

“No you weren’t, you’ve been leading a trail of daisies this whole time.” She pointed down to his feet.

Clear looked down and saw a pile of daisies growing around his feet then looked back and saw a mile long trail disappearing behind trees. The buds closed as Clears face heated up.

“I swear, you younger gods are so airheaded.” She mumbled.

🌼🎤💦

The two arrived in the meadows village, people were minding their business until they say Tae. People bowed as the two passed them, whispering how cool Tae was and many wondered who Clear even was. Some thought he was a woman because of his robes while others wondered about the blindfold.

They walked through the marketplace, a stone well sat in the middle of the town’s square. Harvest and bells decorated the old well along with tiny paper dolls, each with a different color. The town’s folk gathered around them as the two stood in front of the well.

“Ah, Tae!” An older man ran up to join them. He wore a cap and black tinted spectacles but his garments reminded Clear of a peasant. “You got here quicker than me! Oh and this must be Clear.”

“Clear, this is Haga, god of the forge and master of all weapons.”

Haga laughed when Clear bowed to him.

“There’s no need to be so formal. I should be bowing to you, I hear you’re a big deal up in Midorijima.”

“Oh, he's a handful alright.” Tae frowned.

Clear was about to speak when his heart leaped into his throat. He saw the crowd bow again but this time it was for Mink. His eyes widened for a second before going back to his stoic expression.

“What’s Mink-san doing here?” Clear asked, his face heating up.

“You really must be new.” Haga said. “Mink comes to every harvest festival in the region until winter starts.”

Mink approached the three, Tae giving him an icy glare while Clear was too busy trying to distract him. Mink didn’t say anything or even acknowledge him, he just leaned against the well and smoked a wooden pipe.

“Alright, everyone! You know the drill, time to bring your offerings! Come right up!” Haga announced.

The people quickly gathered in line with their offers. Farmers and mothers offered bread, wheat, flour and even animals for their prayers. One farmer asked Mink for a fertile farmland and to bless his crops. A woman asked Tae about her fate and whether or not she’d find love this harvest. One man even offered a chicken to Haga and asked for tinkering tips for his farm tools.

A woman and her child walked up to Tae with an offering of flour and a jar of milk. The little boy set the milk and flour down and the two bowed before her.

“Tae, goddess of fate and protector of the elderly, please accept my offering— ”

“Junko..” Tae sighed. “Again?”

“Please! My husband’s still sick and my father’s condition has gotten worse… I’m begging..”

Tae’s face turned into a disheartened frown. Some of the other villagers sighed or tried to ignore the woman’s pleas.

Tae sighed.

“Junko… I’m sorry.. but I think it’s time—“

Junko jumped up and grabbed Tae by her collar, tears streaming down her face.

“Please! Please! No… I can’t lose him.. I can’t..”

“Junko..” Tae rubbed her back. “He’s getting older and he won’t be around forever. I’m sorry.”

The woman’s hands fell to her side as she sobbed in Tae’s shoulder. Tae rubbed her back and tried to comfort her uncontrollable sobs. Haga walked over, comforting the woman.

Clear looked at the crowd and noticed the discomfort and sorrow across their faces. The women tried not to look at Junko but most struggled not to cry, the children looked confused or felt bad for her.

_Oh no.. everyone’s sad.. there has to be something I can— That’s it!!_

Clear hummed a little tune and a tiny flower sprouted from his finger tip. He started rubbing the flower on the pavement, yellow dust like marks painted the ground as he drew tiny doodles. Children noticed the doodles and walked over to observe the squiggles.

“What’s that?” A little boy asked.

“A jellyfish. Look.” Clear said, touching the drawing and humming. The doodle peeled itself off the pavement and floated towards the boy’s face.

“Woah!”

The children gathered around to see the floating drawing, it looked a little squiggly and not so perfect but it still floated like a fish. The boy reached out and touched it but as soon as he poked it, the drawing popped into bubbles. The children oohed and awed.

“Do it again!” The children yelled.

“Ok!” Clear drew more jellyfish and the children popped and chased them around the town square.

A doodle floated by Haga’s head and popped on his glasses.

“Eh? Bubbles? Eh!” He looked up to see a dozen badly drawn jellyfish floating around the town square.

“Haga, what—eh?!” Tae said, jumping at the sight of the doodles.

The adults awed at the floating doodles, watching them pop into bubbles. Clear chased some of the smaller children around, they screamed with delight as he scooped them up and tickled them.

Unfortunately, the festivities died down when Clear stumbled and tripped. Mink almost jumped up but before he could, a tree sprang out from under him, breaking the pavement as roots ran through the ground. Clear sat on the trees branch, just as surprised as the others.

He climbed down , slowly backing away to observe its glory until he turned around and saw the others reactions. Adults stared wide eyed at him while the children marveled at the tree. Suddenly they all bowed to him.

👵🍩👊

“What you did back there was dangerous and highly irresponsible!!” Tae scolded.

The two walked through the forest, carrying the offerings, as she scolded Clear. He answered “Yes, Tae-san” and “No, Tae-san” to her questions.

Once they got back home, Aoba heard his grandmothers scolding and simply rolled his eyes. He walked into the entrance way, seeing the elderly woman yell at Clear while some servants were taking the usual offerings to the kitchen.

“By the gods, what is all this commotion?” He asked. He heard clucking and saw Clear was holding a chicken. “Why does he have a chicken?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Tae said, crossing her arms.

“Clear, care to explain your little friend?”

“His name’s William.”

“...ok.”

“That’s not the important part!” Tae yelled.

“It is to me!” Clear yelled back.

“Ok, ok. Everyone calm down.” Aoba said. “Just tell me what happened.”

“The nice people at the festival gave me gifts.”

“They gave YOU gifts?”

Clear nodded, happy about his new friend.

“But.. why would they—“

“BECAUSE HE GREW A TREE IN THE TOWN SQUARE!” Tae yelled, her nostrils flaring and her face red.

“Again?!” Aoba said. “Clear, we talked about this. You can’t draw attention to yourself at these events.”

“I know. I know. I didn’t mean it..” He said, hugging William. “I was playing with the kids and I accidentally tripped and a tree grew under me.”

“That’s not even the worst part!” Tae said. “Now the villagers are talking about him.”

“Eh?? Clear, you weren’t supposed to debut yet.”

They were right. Clear was the new god in charge of spring but his appearance has been talked about since the Autumn Equinox and it wasn’t even winter yet.

“I didn’t mean it… everyone was so sad about Junko-san, so I—“

“You weren’t supposed to do anything! Junko’s father is old, it was his time and she has to accept that.”

“But—“

“No buts.” She interrupted. “This is the natural process. Humans grow old, they die and Mink takes their souls. That’s how this works.”

“But why do they have to die?!” Clear snapped. “Why can’t he live a couple more years… why does anyone have to go!?”

Tae and Aoba noticed tears streaming down his face, his cheeks turning red as he let out a heavy breathe. William must’ve sensed his sadness and fluffed his wings to try and comfort him.

Aoba reached out but Clear slapped his hand away and ran down the hallway to his room.

🌼🎤💦

He ran to his room, jumping on his bed and sobbing into the pillows. William floated by his side but immediately flew away as Pomeranians joined him. The tiny dogs started licking his face, wrestling each other and some took a curious interest in William, who wasn’t too thrilled about the dogs.

Clear jumped up when he felt a tiny gust of wind blow past his ear. He turned and saw Mink, brushing the leaves off his coat.

“Mink-san!” Clear sat up and wiped his tears away. “W-What are you doing here?”

“To fuck you.” He said, taking his coat off and turning around to face Clear but stopped when he saw the tiny dogs and his dried tears. “The hell is all this?”

The dogs growled at him, clearly not happy to see him. Clear pet one and tried to shush them.

“It’s okay, he’s friendly. Go play outside.” Clear said, shooing them away. They didn’t leave until they saw William making an escape for the door.

The dogs chased the frightful chicken out of the room and Mink closed and locked the doors behind them.

“I see Ren’s little warriors still don’t like me.” Mink said, crawling onto the bed next to Clear.

“Why wouldn’t they like you? Is it because of what happened to Aoba?” Clear said, earning him a look from Mink. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up the past..”

“It’s fine. I couldn’t care less what that mutt has to say anyways.”

“Don’t call Ren-san a mutt. He’ll get upset.”

“If I cared what he thought,” Mink smirked, leaning forward and gave Clear a quick kiss, “I wouldn’t have done that.”

“Oh my…”

Mink connected their lips again but deepened the kiss this time. Clear heard a belt buckle coming undone and looked down, he instantly blushed when he saw Mink undoing his pants. Mink unzipped his trousers and pulled out his flaccid member. Clear pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Mink asked.

“I..I’m just not used to seeing all this yet.” Clear said.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” He said, grabbing his shaft. “Because today, I’m going to teach you how to suck it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t try to act innocent. I saw the way you looked at me the other day.” Clear’s face got even redder. “I want you to do the same thing we did earlier. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Mink-san!”

Clear grasped Mink’s sleepy shaft, holding it firmly and stroking but Mink stopped him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your hands are dry.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Here.”

Mink took Clear’s hand and spit into it but the spit wasn’t transparent like it normally was. It smelled sweet like honey and had the consistency of it as well.

He went back to what he was doing and it was much more easy. Clear felt his shaft grow harder but Mink’s face hadn’t changed much then he remembered to twist like Mink said. Pre cum leaked from Mink’s tip as he let out a sigh, leaning his head back and laying back on his elbows.

“Alright, time to put that pretty mouth to use.” Mink said.

Clear stared at the erect member, standing tall with confidence. He gulped.

_It’s so big! How am I supposed to fit this into my mouth? Am I going to choke? Will my throat hurt? What if—_

“Hey!”

Mink snapped him back to attention with a clap of his hands.

“What’s the hold up?”

“Sorry, Mink-san!”

Clear took a deep breath and leaned his head down. He gave a few experimental licks, tasting the honey and started taking long, slow laps at the head. His tongue teased the slit for a second before he took the tip between his lips.

Mink felt his warm tongue slide over his tip but that’s it. Clear wasn’t doing much but licking but Mink quickly felt teeth nibble at the head and immediately picking his head up by his hair.

“Ow!”

“No teeth.” Mink said, firmly.

He let go of his hair and Clear gave him a hurt look.

“And you keep licking it.”

“I thought that’s what I’m supposed to do.”

“Just licking it won’t get anything done. You need to suck it.”

“Suck the tip?”

“The whole thing.”

“Eh?”

Clear’s surprised face made Mink let out an amused chuckle.

“What? You didn’t think you’d just lick and it’d be fine?”

“But it’s so big.. what if I choke?”

“That’s what's supposed to happen unless you don’t have a gag reflex.”

“... what’s this supposed to do with sex?”

“I have to get prepared to fuck you.” Mink said, expression unchanging.

Clear blushed heavily.

“Alright.. I guess I can give it a try.”

Clear lowered his head and swallowed the sticky shaft, managing to get down to the base before gagging. He quickly lifted his head and coughed.

“You don’t have a gag reflex. Nice to know but next time relax your throat.”

Clear attempted again but choked again causing Mink to roll his eyes and lift Clear off of him.

“Sorry, Mink-san.. I— WAH!”

Mink threw Clear against the pillows, forcefully pulling up his robe and spreading his legs. Clear tried to protest but quickly stopped when he felt a warm moist feeling on his cock. He let out a surprised gasp when Mink began bobbing his head up and down. Clear relaxed against the pillow, biting his lip as he felt his tongue slide along his shaft.

“Mink-san…” he whimpered.

When Mink swallowed him again, Clear tangled his hands in his hair, trying to bring him closer. He bucked his hips upwards and herd Mink gag.

“S-Sorry!”

Heavy breathing and whimpers filled the room as flowers grew. Peaches blossomed from the tree as roots creeped up the walls. All was going swell until Clear heard a knock at the door.

“Clear?” Aoba said.

“Master!? I mean, yes?”

“Grandma wanted to speak to you about earlier.”

Clear let out a tiny moan as Mink inserted a slicked finger into his entrance but tried to stop him.

“Um… that’s..oh gods..” He whimpered, his grip tightening in Minks hair.

“Clear, you good in there?”

“Yes~ Um.. yes, nothing is wrong!”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Very much! I’m uh…,” He quickly thought, “just growing some flowers!”

“Oh that’s good. I’ll go tell her.”

Clear heard footsteps go further down the hall and when he couldn’t hear them anymore, he let out a breathy moan. His hips stuttered as he came. Mink lifted his head, face covered with semen.

“Oh no! I’m sorry, Mink-san! I’ll clean it up and—“

Mink conjured a handkerchief from seemingly nowhere and wiped his face. Clear sat up, mesmerized by the magic.

“How did you do that?”

“What?”

“The handkerchief! It just came out of thin air.”

“What you’ve never seen magick before?” Mink asked, cleaning off his hand.

When Clear didn’t answer, Mink looked at him.

“You’ve never seen magick before.”

“I have! But the faeries only show me nature magick.” Clear said, slightly disappointed. “Master says I have to prepare for the Spring Equinox, so I have to focus.”

“So you’re the new spring god everyone’s been raving about?” Mink said, conjuring another handkerchief and handing it to him.

“People are talking about me?”

“Ever since that little stunt you pulled at my festival, the ghosts can’t stop whispering about you.”

“Oh.” Clear said, blushing about the memory. “I’m really sorry if I disrespected you, it’s just you were so...“

“So what?” Mink asked, smirking.

He leaned towards Clear, their face centimeters away.

“..powerful.” Clear said.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

They locked lips and leaned back. Lesson practice was about to start.

🌼🎤💦

Clear hummed a sweet lullaby while he brushed his hair in the vanity mirror. He wore his favorite nightgown and had a flower resting behind his ear. He heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

Tae and Aoba walked inside, stopping when they saw the room covered from floor to ceiling. Aoba marveled at the flowers while Tae stared at the roots on the wall.

“Oh hi!” Clear said, turning around in his wooden stool with a glowing smile.

“Wow! Granny, I told you he’s getting stronger.” Aoba smiled, plucking a rose.

“I can see.” She said, staring at the wall roots. “He even grew flowers on the wall.”

“And the tree!” Aoba ran over and jumped up to grab a peach. “He’s even growing fruit trees. Clear, you’re growing stronger everyday.”

The albino smiled. He walked over to the bed and plopped onto the mattress, a carefree smile on his face.

“You’re in a good mood.” Aoba said, sitting next to him. “Something good happen earlier?”

“Uh..,” he blushed, remembering the earlier events, “Just happy with my results.”

“That’s good.” Aoba bit into the fruit, smiling widely at the sweet taste.

“Tae-san, is there something wrong?”

“I… I apologize for the things I said earlier.”

Aoba and Clear stopped smiling. Clear sat up then gave Tae an empathetic look. She sat down next Aoba.

“I heard what happened with your grandfather and I didn’t mean to bring up any painful memories.”

“No, Tae-san, it’s fine. Really.” Clear said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You didn’t mean it, you were just frustrated. Grandpa got like that sometimes but he always made sure I knew he loved me. So I don’t fault you.”

She smiled.

“And I made this for you.” He ran to his vanity and came back with a bouquet of white tulips.

She gasped at the beautiful arrangement. The smell reminded her of happy days like the day Aoba and Sei were born or when Ren joined the family.

“Thank you, Clear.” She smiled. “I doubted your abilities at first but you always seem to impress me.”

“Awww! Granny has a heart of gold!” Aoba cheered, biting into the peach.

She scowled at her grandson and bopped him over the head. He rubbed the spot and giggled at his grandmother's temper. Suddenly, William ran full speed into the room followed by a tiny army of Pomeranians. William jumped into Clears arms and the albino was swarmed with bundles of dark blue fur.

“Ah! Ren, help! The puppies!” Aoba shouted.

Ren came running into the room, trying to scoop up his tiny soldiers and the group spent all night trying to round up dogs and scold them for attacking William. So, it was a pretty normal night for the Seragaki’s.

🐕🧠🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, Share, and Comment!!


	11. Birthdays Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear and Mink have fun during Tae’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I’m back in the groove!! Here’s a new chapter and sorry it took so long! I went to Nashville for the whole week and the Internet sucked 😓😓

🌼🎤💦

Clear let out a moan of joy as he climaxed. Mink pulled his hand away and conjured two handkerchiefs to clean up. The two had been seeing each other for almost two months, winter quickly approaching.

Clear happily cleaned himself, humming his usual tune.

“So, are you coming to Tae’s birthday party tomorrow?” Clear asked.

“Not like I have a choice.” Mink said, evaporating the handkerchief into thin air.

“Don’t say it like that. It’s gonna be so much fun, especially if you’re there.” The albino giggled, kissing Mink on the cheek.

“Yeah, I’m sure your master will be thrilled to see me.” He stood, pulling up his pants and adjusting his belt. “He’ll probably sic his guards on me again.”

“That’s not true.” Clear smiled, hugging the large man from behind. “I’ll make sure the guards aren’t too harsh on you, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mink said, brushing Clear off of him. “See you tomorrow.”

“Oh, wait!” Mink turned to face him. “I was wondering.. um.. if maybe you can teach me other things.”

“Other things?”

“Yeah like maybe we can get more… physical?” Clear said, his face turning redder as his eyes gazed downwards.

“It’s only been a month and you already want my cock?” Mink chuckled.

“You’re so vulgar, Mink-san.”

Mink chuckled again then lifted Clears chin to look at him, or what he considered looking. He smirked at the flustered god.

“You sure you want to move to the more “physical” stuff?” Clear nodded. “Well then I apologize.”

“Apologize for what?”

“When I lose control.”

👵🍩👊

Tae’s party had started like any other party held at the temple. A bunch of happy drunk people running around, wishing her a happy birthday and some drunkenly singing to her before passing out. She hated parties.

“Tae-san!” Clear called, running over to the elderly woman.

“Yes, Clear?”

Clear ran over, his face red as he giggled. He nearly stumbled over his own feet but Tae caught him before he could fall.

“Clear…,” She sniffed the giggling young man, “Have you been drinking?! Wait, who gave you alcohol?”

“Well I was talking to Mizuki-san and I saw he was drinking grape juice, so I asked him to have some.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Clear, Mizuki doesn’t drink grape juice..” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

She grabbed the drunk albino by his arm and lead him to the living room. She spotted Noiz sitting on the couch next to Aoba, who was snuggling with Ren.

“Noiz!” She called.

“What!” He yelled back.

Tae walked over to the blond young man, handing him Clear. “Watch him.”

“Why do I have to watch him?”

“Because I have to make sure these drunk bastards don’t destroy any artifacts.” She said. “Besides you’re not doing anything important so—“

A plate shattered in the distance.

“God dammit!”

She walked out of the room, Noiz heard her shout from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes but his expression quickly turned to anger as he saw Koujaku enter the room talking to a young woman, laughing and smiling.

Clear felt his shoulder grow icy and made an unpleasant sound. “Noiz-san, your soooo cold!”

When Koujaku heard the mention of Noiz’s name, he stopped his conversation and looked in his direction.

“Noiz!”

The blond quickly stood up, letting Clear fall on Aoba, and took long strides over to his boyfriend. He shoved the girl out of the way and came to face with Koujaku, who had a flushed guilty expression on his face.

“Hey, Noiz! I was just—“

“Am I a joke to you! Did you learn anything?” Noiz said. “I leave for what two months and you’re already chasing hookers?”

“It’s not like. I jus—“

“Enough with the excuses,” the party guests stopped their conversation to see what the commotion was about, “just tell me you don’t care about me. It would make my eternal life much easier.”

“I do care! Listen…”

As they argued, Clear noticed Mink walk by the archway, not paying attention to the drama unfolding. He drunkenly giggled and followed the man.

💀 🚬 ⛓

Mink was in the kitchen, sipping wine from a his goblet made of bones. He had a calm expression on his face as he tried to filter out the drama going in the next room.

_So annoying… What Haruka was thinking when she linked them, I don’t—_

Minks thoughts were interrupted when he felt a smaller body jump on his back. He was about to retaliate when he heard Clear’s giggling. He turned around and saw the happy albino in a bliss like state. Then smelled alcohol.

“Hi, Mink~”

“What, I don’t get a san?” Mink smirked, leaning forward until they were face to face. He sniffed. “And you smell like alcohol? What would your master say if he found you in such a dishonorable state?”

“Don’t tell him, please! I don’t want to get in trouble!” Clear pouted.

“Don’t worry. Your secrets safe with me but I’m going to have to punish bad behavior. Aren’t I?”

Clear blushed at the look in Minks eyes. He slowly nodded and Mink took his hand, leading him away from the kitchen. The two ended up in a tucked away treasure room and Clear looked around the room in awe as the curtain flapped closed.

“Wow! I’ve never seen this room before.” Clear said, staring at a dented bronze shield with seven arrows running through it. He noticed the symbol of a brain on the shield.

_A bronze shield? But Master’s shield is silver. Why would he—_

“Eek!”

Clear jumped when he felt Mink’s large hand slip between his legs and kisses trailing down his neck. With each kiss, a warm sensation slowly spread through his body causing his mind to become fuzzy. He could himself being opened up, his entrance being filled with a large digit (possibly Mink’s middle finger, hard to tell. His hands were so big anyway).

Mink tested Clears entrance, thrusting his finger inside to check if he was relaxed enough. To Minks amusement and slight ego boost, Clear was so used to him that his body just reacted pleasantly to his touch. Before, Clear’s body refused him, tending up at the slightest prod but now it relaxed and loosened at the slightest touch.

He removed his finger and Clear whined, or at least what sounded like a whine, at the loss of having something enter him. But that feeling was quickly replaced with something larger with more girth. He let out a whimper as Mink inserted himself, the strange feeling pressing in further.

Mink covered the albino’s mouth when he slid his full length inside. He tried an experimental thrust, making Clear let out a yell of surprise. Mink covered his mouth and thrusted again, his moans muffled.

“Hey, quiet down. Don’t want to alert anyone.” Mink whispered, getting close to his ear and bending him over.

He began to thrust faster and with each thrust Clear’s moans grew in volume. This was the first time he felt something so large widening his insides, it felt weird but his lower half flushed with excitement. Mink wasn’t exactly the most gentle, his thrusts started slow but quickly turned hard and punishing.

The space filled with muffled whimpers and the sound of skin on skin contact. Drool fell from Clears mouth and, disgusted, Mink stopped, shaking the spit off his hand. Clear blinked in confusion and turned to look at his partner, removing the large hand.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Get on the ground.”

“Excuse me?”

“**Now**.” Mink said, his eyes glowed a cool blue and Clear felt compelled to listen.

It felt almost like his Masters commands but that couldn’t possibly be. His master was the only person with that kind of power, well him and Clear’s father. Even though wasn’t his master, he pulled himself off of the man’s girth and obediently dropped to his knees.

Mink joined him on the ground, pushing Clear on his back, forcefully spreading his legs and hiking up the hem of his robe. He rested Clears legs by his side and penetrated again. His thrusts were just as harsh as before and only sped up from there.

The albino’s breathing became heavier as the thrusts sped up, he tried covering his mouth but it didn’t matter. His pale hands pulled Mink down and the two shared a heated kiss, tongues wrestling for dominance as Mink gripped Clears hip and fucked him at an angle.

Vines and flower stems intermingled through the ground and blossomed around the two. A flower had grown around the dented shield while another wrapped around an old mannequin dressed in women’s clothing.

As Mink thrusts became more punishing, Clear heard a scream from the other room and the movement of panicked footsteps. He pulled away from Mink’s kiss.

“Wa-wait—“ Mink hungrily kissed his neck, “ho-hold on.. I heard something. Mink-san!”

Mink ignored him, just focused on finishing before anyone caught them. His thrusts were quick and unsteady, Clear tried stopping him but he was already too close to orgasm.

“Mink-san!” He cried out, white fluid exploding out of him.

He laid back, panting heavily as Mink finished inside of him, his vision filled with stars and his cheeks flushed. He didn’t know what had changed but all he knew was that this was way better than using mouths or fingers.

Mink pulled out, staring into Clears face. His eyes were glazed over with lust and his lips were swollen from the kissing, he did a good job.

He quickly stood and pulled up his pants, buckling his belt. Clear caught a tiny handkerchief that was thrown to him but he didn’t get a word in before Mink disappeared, a flurry of leaves left behind.

The albino sat up and surveyed the room, turning all the vegetables into fruit and wiped himself clean but yelped when Aoba and the others suddenly rushed inside.

“Clea—woah!”

The bluenette stared in awe at the tiny flower garden inside the treasure room. Aoba noticed the same roses and pomegranates and peaches, which have been popping up around the temple as of late. And there was Clear, sat on the floor looking shocked and a little startled by their presence.

Noiz entered the space, covered in blood but not bothered by it in the slightest. He looked around the room, only to see pomegranates and peaches and instantly got the idea.

“Noiz-san, you’re covered in blood!” Clear panicked, mortified by his friends appearance. “Wha—“

“You horny little shit.” Noiz chuckled.

“Eh?” Aoba and Clear said in unison.

“No wonder I keep seeing peaches everywhere.”

He approached Clear, the albino still worried about the blood on his hands and face, and took the handkerchief.

“Yep! I knew it!”

“Knew what?” Aoba asked. “What’s so special about the handkerchief?”

“Aw, Aoba, Aoba, you clueless twink.” Noiz grinned. “Clears been growing peaches because he’s horny all the time!”

As Noiz laughed, Aoba thought about it and realized Clear usually grew daisies and baby’s breath but lately his fruit were more red in color and he did seem happier than usual. He blushed as realization set in.

“Clear, have you been masturbating this whole time?”

“No! I mean—yes, I- I um…”

“I-is that why you flirted with me that one time?”

“Eh?! No! Master, I’m not a pervert I swear!”

Aoba approached Clear, crouching down, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Clear, you could’ve told me you had these feelings.” He said, a comforting yet uncomfortable tone. “It’s perfectly natural to have a crush and feel this kind of way but please calm down with it, your plants are reaching the ceiling.”

“Oh… ok.. thank you, master..” Clear said, feeling just as awkward.

“And Noiz, how’d you know that?” Aoba asked, turning to the smirking blond.

“When Koujaku’s done blowing my back out, peaches grow. It’s a pretty easy way to get food.” Noiz smiled, reminiscing about his lover.

“Oh..”

This whole moment was making Aoba uncomfortable especially when he kept thinking of the times he ate Clears fruit or would walk into Clear’s room and see new plants.

“But Noiz-san, why are you covered in blood? You're not injured are you?”

“Hm?” Noiz stopped fantasizing about Koujaku and looked at the blood covering his torso. “This isn’t mine. Remember that bitch I was arguing with?” Clear nodded, “she kept running her mouth and thought she had a place in our relationship, so she got sacrificed.”

“You didn’t sacrifice her,” Aoba chimed in, “you slit her throat and kicked her in the fireplace.”

“And the elder ones would be thankful.”

“Yeah I’m sure my grandma and Yoshie are going to LOVE an unprepped corpse.”

“Oh please! Like you haven’t done it before.”

“That was ONE time and it was an accident.”

_Why are they so casual about this? Noiz-san killed someone but master isn’t freaking out… and Noiz-san isn’t too worried about the blood.. but how? Maybe this is normal? Is this something gods do? Will I have to do this?_

🧠🎶👁

“So who is he?” Aoba asked, washing Clear’s hair.

The two were bathing in daisy water, servants helping them wash up while some were chatting about the events of the party.

“Who?”

“You know,” Aoba giggled, “the guy that’s been making you feel all hot and bothered.”

“Oh!,” the other servants took interest once they heard the question, “um… it’s no one..”

“Clear has a crush on someone?” One servant asked.

“What kind of guy does Clear even like?” Another asked.

“I wonder if he’s strong?” A third servant wondered.

Servants started asking questions and even theoried the type of man Clear would be into but unbeknownst to them, Clear was already in a relationship. Sort of.

“Is he handsome?”

“Does he like music?”

“Alright, Alright!” Clear giggled. “I’ll tell you, just one at a time please.”

They gathered around, even Aoba gave him all his attention. Clear thought quickly about this, he could either completely expose him relationship with Mink or make up a total believable story, either way he had to be careful.

“Let’s see. He’s tall, muscular and has a tan.” Clear said, hoping that was ambiguous enough. Living amongst gods, you quickly notice the men have athletic physique and many were easily above 5’8. Unfortunately, a tan wasn’t common here.

They speculated who it could be and, in unison, their eyes widened.

“MIZUKI?!”

🍷🤪💧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	12. Mizuki’s Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki catches a thief in his peach trees and agrees to something quite shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of fun to write and get ready for some angst in later chapters.

🍷🤪💧

Mizuki, the god of wine, ink and virtual insanity. With a title like that you’d think he was a complete psycho but currently he was sitting in a forest drawing a still life of a flower. He thought it looked beautiful, it was a rare shade of pink he hadn’t seen before. It wasn’t harsh and in your face but it wasn’t nearly white either, it was just perfect.

“Alright, almost done…,” he said, sticking his tongue out in concentration, “and there!”

He showed the picture to the flower, it giggled and closed its bud. It must’ve liked it.

“You’re welcome, you’re very beautiful by the way.”

The flower wiggled at the compliment but suddenly closed its bud tight and tried to hide.

“Eh? Come on, you can talk to me. Don’t be scared.”

“Hey! Who the hell are you!?” An annoyed voice yelled.

Mizuki sighed and looked up, Sly was angry about something. Again. The bluenette yelled at the tree, hands on his hips and glaring at the peaches.

“What’s wrong this time, Sly? Why are you yelling at the peaches?”

“There’s some fucking snow twink in the trees trying to steal our fruit!”

“Our fruit?”

“Yes!” Sly picked up tried to pick up a peach but it hand swiped through it. “Dammit.”

“Sly, it’s probably just a bird or—“

The tree rustled and a peach fell. Then another. He sighed and got up to investigate.

“Hey! Get down, your bruising the fruit!”

What jumped down wasn’t what he expected. It was Clear, eating one of his peaches. The god was leisurely snacking on the fuzzy pink fruit and didn’t pay Mizuki any mind.

“Oh, hi, Mizuki-san!” Clear said, his words muffled by his snack.

“Eh!? My peaches!”

“They’re so good, you must take care of them well.”

“My peaches…”

“Who the hell is this?” Sly asked.

“That’s Clear…,” he watched as Clear snacked on another peach, “who is currently eating my peaches…”

“Clear? That’s a dumb name. Is he a friend of yours or something?”

“He’s actually Aoba’s new servant..”

“EH! This guy?”

Sly walked around Clear, inspecting his clothing, hair and even his butt.

“You can’t be serious?”

“Yeah. Aoba got him a few months ago.”

“What was that, Mizuki-san?”

“Huh? Oh nothing! But Clear when’d you get here?”

“Eh! I’m nothing now?! You jerk ass!” Sly yelled.

“Well Aoba-san told me told me to visit you but I saw your peach trees and got curious. Are all these trees yours?”

“Um yeah. This is my home.”

“All of this?”

Clear marveled at the tall trees. The trees grew as tall as a bathhouse and the peaches were ripe and filled with sweet juice, Clear thought it tasted better than his own.

“Yeah um.. but can you uh stop eating them? It takes a really long time for me to get it just right so..”

Clear gasped and immediately dropped the peach.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know it was so much hard work! Um.. I can help you regrow them!”

“No, no it’s fine. I just plant the seed an—hey what are you doing?”

Clear dropped to the ground, digging a tiny hole and dropping the half eaten peach in the ground. He quickly covered it back up and began to hum a tune.

“It’s fine, I can just— AHHH!”

A small tree sprang out of the dirt, making Clear fall on his butt. Mizuki stared at the new tree, in awe at the size. Even Sly was impressed.

“Guess you’re not the only peach guy around here.” He said, a hand on his hips.

“I forgot you could do that…”

A pink peach fell from the new tree and Mizuki caught it then took a curious bite. His eyes widened at the taste.

“Holy sh- Clear!,” He turned to the albino, “This is so good! How’d you- you know what I don’t care! Wow!”

“Re-really? It’s not better than yours. Yours are so potent and I feel like I just ate a piece of the Platinum palace!”

“Are you kidding! Yours are the heavenly one, how’d you get it so juicy and sweet? You have to show me!”

The two kept eating the new peaches and exchanging compliments, laughing and chatting like excited aunties.

Clear left with a tiny sack of peaches and said goodbye to Mizuki. The tan man smiled as Clear disappeared behind the trees but Sly walked up to him and aggressively ruffled his burgundy hair.

“Hey!,” Sly stopped and turned his back to him, “Don’t get mad. He’s just a friend.”

“That’s what you said about Sei.”

Mizuki rolled his eyes. “Don’t be jealous. He really is just a friend plus Aoba wouldn’t even let me get that close in the first place.”

🍷🤪💧

“What?”

Mizuki stood in the Seragaki garden, giving his friend a bewildered look.

“You’re serious?” Mizuki asked.

“Yep!”

“But I… you said—“

“I know. I know. I said dating was off limits but I’m making an exception just for you!” Aoba smiled, walking over to a rose covered statue of a horrified woman.

“I mean the gestures nice and all but it’s so sudden, what’s with the rule change?”

“You know, I sort of started thinking, maybe I’m being a little too hard on you and you deserve a break.” He said, staring lovingly at the rose, “And besides, it’s been how many years since Sei left us? I think you should get back in the dating market, spending all that time alone must be boring.”

“It does get a little boring and Clear is nice to talk to.” Mizuki contemplated.

“Like hell he is!” Sly complained. The bluenette stood behind Aoba, glaring daggers at his look alike and making rude gestures.

“Plus Clear could use someone by his side when he makes his debut and I think you’d be perfect.”

“Yeah, making my debut was pretty nerve wracking and he doesn’t seem like a bad guy.”

“Great! I’ll talk things over with granny and see what she thinks.”

Aoba rushed out of the garden, giggling and skipping with glee. Sly appeared in front of Mizuki, glaring daggers at him now.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous.” Mizuki sighed.

“You’re really going to make a companion link with someone again? Do you not remember what happens when the Seragaki’s link?”

“Yes, I know but this’ll be different,” Mizuki said, “Clear is fresh off the island, completely new, no ties to Toue.”

“No one with that kind of power has no ties to Toue. And isn’t it just a little suspicious that this “golden boy” pops up out of nowhere and gets his own debut and can grow trees from out of nowhere?”

Mizuki put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s going to be fine,” he reassured, “Besides what’s the worst that can happen?”

“Death.”

“Always the pessimist.”

“Why are you so trusting anyway? Did what happened to me teach you nothing? What happened to Sei?”

“I promise, nothing will happen. You can count on me.”

“I counted on you last time and I got my head ripped off my fucking shoulders.”

With that, Sly disappeared and left Mizuki alone. He looked at the rose covered statue.

_He’s just paranoid. Nothing will happen with Clear…. I hope.._

Later that night, Clear was brushing his hair in the mirror, humming his usual tune. He had picked up an orange leaf and sighing lovingly at it. Suddenly, the door opened and Clear shoved the leaf into his vanity draw and spun around. Aoba entered with a wide smile on his face.

“Oh I’m sorry, Clear.” He smiled. He walked over to the bed and patted the sheets.

Clear sat next to him, curious what he was so happy about. Maybe he was getting hyped for the winter solstice? Maybe Ren had brought him soul cakes?

“So.. remember how you said you’d taken an interest in Mizuki?”

“Yes…?” Clear cringed at the lie.

“Well, I had a little conversation with him and I have exciting news.”

“Um.. what would that be…?” Now, Clear was scared.

“Mizuki agreed to form a companion link with you!”

Clears eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. A companion link is one of the most serious steps in any deities relationship (so, basically the equivalence of marriage).

“That’s.. thats.. wow.” Clear said, too stunned for words.

“Isn’t it great? That way you won’t have to do your debut all by yourself. You’ll have someone by your side.”

“That’s amazing..”

“You don’t sound so thrilled.”

“No! I think it’s great. Mizuki-san’s a great guy and I trust your judgement, so thank you, master!” He forcefully smiled.

“I knew you’d love it!” Aoba smiled, wrapping Clear in an embrace. “This is so exciting! I’m so happy for you!”

“Yeah… me too..” Clear said, hugging back.

🌼🎤💦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, Comment and Share!!!


	13. Unexpected Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki makes the announcement about their engagement at the Winter solstice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically the lead up to the final ones. I’m a little sad this is going to end but I can’t wait to start the new adventure!

🍷🤪💧

A week had passed since the agreement and Mizuki had started showing up at the temple more often. He started showering Clear with gifts, mainly bouquets, peaches and ink drawings he made. The two were sitting on Clear’s bed when Mizuki had presented him another gift.

“Oh, I painted this for you.” Mizuki pulled a piece of folded up parchment paper and handed it to Clear. “I drew it a couple of days ago and finished it when I got home, I hope you like it.”

“Really? Thank you, Mizuki-san.”

He opened the parchment and his smile glowed with happiness.

“Wow! It’s so beautiful!” Clear said, beaming at the drawing. “When’d you paint this?”

“A couple of days ago when we were hanging out. I couldn’t resist, you looked perfect holding that apple and the lighting was too good!”

“I didn’t realize it was me… you drew me so pretty.”

“Well.. if I’m going to be honest.. I do think you’re quite attractive.” Mizuki said, lowering his gaze as his sentence went on.

“Oh, Mizuki-san, you’re too…,” Clear was cut off when he saw Mizuki’s face was centimeters from his. Their lips connected for a minute before Mizuki pulled back, “..kind..”

“I'm sorry!” Mizuki apologized, immediately backing up. “I-I um-I don- bye!”

Mizuki ran out of the room, telling someone to shut up and disappearing down the hall. Clear touched his lips, caught off guard by the surprise kiss. He laid back on the mattress and just stared at the ceiling. William came running into the room, probably running from the puppies again, and plopped next to Clear. He rested his beak on Clear’s forehead, comforting him in his own chicken sort of way.

“Oh William… what am I going to do?” Clear asked, getting a cluck in response. “I wish I could tell him.. I wish I could tell everyone! But..ugh!”

He covered his blindfold with his hands and kicked his pale feet in frustration.

“Out of everyone why’d it have to be him? Why’d Mink-san have to come into the room? Why’d I give him the fruit? Why?” Clear sighed. “Why couldn’t it just be Mizuki?”

“Why couldn’t what be Mizuki?” Aoba asked.

“Eh?!”

The bluenette was standing in the doorway, confused as to what Clear was complaining about.

“Oh, hi, Master! Ho-how much did you hear?”

“I heard something about fruit then something about Mizuki. Is everything ok with you two?”

“Yes. He actually just.. kissed me.”

Aoba gasped and rushed over to Clear. “He did WHAT! That perv! I’ll kick his brains in!”

“No. It’s fine but thank you.” Clear giggled.

“It was your first kiss and I missed it..,” Aoba sighed. Clear’s blood ran cold for a second, “well at least you get to tell me about it.”

“Oh. Uh.. it was quick. Nothing special, he kissed me then got flustered and left.”

“That’s it?” Aoba chuckled. “What a dork.”

“He did give me this.”

He handed the parchment to Aoba and he gasped.

“Wow! He drew this? It’s beautiful and he even drew you.”

“I know right, I have more and he sent me some peaches yesterday.”

“Aww! You two are so cute, I can’t wait to see you at the winter solstice.”

“Oh I almost forgot!” He gasped, a little shocked by his own forgetfulness. “Noiz is going to look so cool! What do you do at the winter solstice?”

“Hmm..,” Aoba thought for a minute, “We travel to the Green Playground, bring some pasta, some cheeses and we usually have fun in the snow.”

“That sounds so fun!”

“Remember to BOW to him this time.”

“Sorry, it was an accident. Mink-san looked so amazing in his ceremony garb, I got distracted.”

“Speaking of Mink, he hasn’t been bothering you has he? Because if he is..”

“No, no. No problems here!”

“You’re sure?,” Clear nodded, “Okay… I know he’ll be attending the solstice and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or threatened.”

“It’s fine. Mink-san loves to keep his distance anyway. So he won’t be a problem.”

💀🚬⛓

“Mink, slow down!” Shiroba called, trying to walk in the snow.

The two were walking towards the festival, ankle deep in snow under the dark winter sky. The white man shivered as he tried to walk the path.

“Mink!”

“What?”

Mink turned to him and saw Shiroba pouting. He held his hands out like a toddler wanting to be picked up.

“Carry me..”

Shiroba smiled as Mink walked the path with him on his back.

“Sooo, how's your little cherry boy?”

“If you’re referring to Clear, he’s fine.”

“That’s all? He’s fine?”

“What? You want a day to day update about him?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I don’t have to tell you about my love life.”

“Love? Who the hell was— OMG!”

Shiroba pulled Mink’s hair and leaned forward, effectively making him stop. The pale eyed man stared wide eyed into Mink’s for a second before leaning back, nearly causing them to fall back.

“YOU LOVE HIM!”

“Huh?”

“Noooo! This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Shiroba sobbed. “You two weren’t supposed to fall in love!”

“It was your idea that I go see him.” Mink said, continuing to walk.

“So you could fuck his brains out and turn his guts to jelly!”

“That’s disgusting.”

“That’s the point. You two were supposed to lick, bite, hit and chain each other up, not talk about the weather.” He whined.

“He was a virgin, he didn’t know anything.” Mink said. “Plus he holds conversation well.”

“Ugh… Don’t tell me you’ve been leaving gifts too?”

“Does a small leaf count?”

Mink heard the lust god groan in frustration. He smirked at his annoyance.

They arrived to the festival grounds a few minutes later. In the middle of the grounds stood a giant iron cross, decorated with mistletoe and dead leaves, and behind it was a snow lodge, it stood about three stories tall and was quite simple in structure. Nothing special, nothing it of the ordinary.

Green Playground was a very ironic name since there wasn’t any green. All the trees were dead, leaves had fallen off the trees, no flowers in sight and the only animals around were white rabbits and Chamois’s running around but minding their business.

They entered the snow lodge and found the usual suspects; the Seragaki’s, Koujaku, Benishigure (Koujaku’s warriors), Ruff Rabbit (Noiz’s warriors) and… Clear. Talking to Mizuki in the corner, giggling and looking.. close.

Mink looked in their direction and caught Shiroba quickly trying to sneak off but he caught him by his red scarf.

“Awww! Come on!”

“No eggnog.”

“Ugh! You’re no fun!”

“Only water, I don’t need you tipsy and cold again.”

“But it's winter! Alcohol makes me warm!”

“Only water.”

He let him go and Shiroba walked off, muttering under his breath. He looked in Clear’s direction again, the two were still giggling and chatting like school girls. But Mizuki has gotten closer, his hand on the wall and his other hand on his hip. Mink sighed and followed Shiroba to the kitchen, passing them and hearing their conversation for a second.

“Those pansy’s look good on you. Green really suits you.” Mizuki smiled, making Clear blush.

“You’re too kind, Mizuki-san.”

Mink’s eyes narrowed for a second but he kept his composure. If he flipped out or snatched Clear away, that would ruin everything.

🐰👾🖕

“Alright everyone time for the ceremony!”

“Gather the mistletoe!”

People began to gather their offerings and headed outside. The attendees sat around the iron cross, sitting on wooden logs while drinking warm beverages. Mink took his seat next to Koujaku, the other not really paying him any attention and talking to a young woman. Mink just shook his head.

The chatter stopped as a chilly gust of wind blew past, blowing out the lights in the snow lodge and covering the crowd in darkness. No one could see, they could only feel a blast of cold air sweep past them before candles lit up around them. Noiz stood in the middle of the grounds, eyes closed and hands in a praying position.

Koujaku smiled when he saw Noiz’s outfit, it was a traditional German lederhosen, decorated with colorful beads and knee high socks. Mink caught the way Koujaku looked at the outfit, a bliss like smile stretched across his face.

“**_Vater unser im Himmel. Geheiligt werde dein Name. Dein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel so auf Erden. Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute. Und vergib uns unsere Schuld, wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern_**.”

Holly berries and mistletoe grew across the cross and creeped onto the wooden logs. The crowd looked up at the sky, seeing how the wind traveled eastward and the animals started to fall drowsy, retreating deeper into the forest of dead trees.

“_**Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen. Denn dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit.**_  
_**Amen**_.”

Noiz whispered his amen then an orange leaf appeared in his hand. He cupped his hands around it, opening his green glowing green eyes and crushed it. He whispered something to it and lightly blow the pieces into the air. The pieces flew high into the air before bursting into snow, officially making it winter.

The crowd cheered and people gathered around him. He started accepting offerings; one lady gave him a bunny, another gave him carrots while a boy gave him a letter. It was Mink’s turn to give his blessing to Noiz and made his way to the blond.

“Alright, who’s up ne- oh.. it's you.” Noiz said, looking Mink up and down and crossing his arms. “What do you want?”

“Did I do something?”

“Not to me,” He quickly looked around and pulled Mink down to whisper, “You and Clear have a fight or something?”

Mink’s eyes widened and his blood ran cold for a second.

“How the hell do you know about that?”

“Your drunk friend told me and don’t worry I haven’t told anyone.” Noiz said. “Anyways, I noticed Mizuki and Clear getting a little close earlier. You two not talking?”

“I’ve had prior engagements to attend to. I didn’t see him this week.”

Noiz backed up and looked him in the eye.

“So now Mizuki’s moving in on your boy toy? Wouldn’t have pegged him as the type.”

Mink was about to respond but Koujaku had snaked his arm around Noiz’s waist, pulling him close, and sipped his eggnog.

“What you two talkin’ about?” He asked, trying to sound casual.

“Relationship issues.” Noiz replied.

“Relationship? But Mink isn’t lin—oh I’m sorry…I didn’t—”

“It’s fine. Sly’s gone and I’m over it. Here.”

Mink handed Noiz a tiny rabbit skinned bag. He walked inside, pushing past people and saw Clear and Mizuki sitting together. They were quite close, shoulder to shoulder and chatting. They looked happy. Too happy.

🍷🤪💧

Later, the festivities started and everyone was scattered around the grounds. Kids were outside being chased by teenagers and adults dressed as a demon while people sat around a bonfire. People inside were dancing, drinking and eating cakes and potato soups.

In the dining hall, Noiz and the others ate and chatted, or at least Koujaku, Clear, Aoba and Mizuki were talking. Noiz and Mink just shared occasional looks while eating pastries. As they talked, Mizuki suddenly stood and tapped his beer mug on the wooden table, getting everyone’s attention.

“Alright.. hey everyone. I..uh.. I have a very special announcement to make.” He said, nervously laughing but Clear held his hand. “Clear and I have come to an agreement and… we’re going to link!”

The table went silent. Koujaku and Noiz stared with wide eyes and open mouths while Mink’s eyes dimmed to a cool blue. Aoba clapped with a wide smile and Koujaku joined in, soon the whole room cheered for him. Benishigure and Ruff Rabbit joined in the celebration.

“Congratulations!” Koujaku cheered.

Mizuki got clapped on the back by multiple guys and Clear was getting compliments from women. The two shared an embrace and the crowd awed, deeming them adorable.

As the crowd cheered and offered their best wishes, Clear saw Mink leave the room but before he could run after him, Noiz grabbed his hand.

“Hey, can I borrow him for a second? Alright, thank you!” Noiz pulled him away from the crowd and into the hall.

He took him into a random washroom and closed the door behind him.

“What would you like to—AHH!”

Noiz slapped him across the face and grabbed him by his scarf. He glared into his eyes.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He yelled. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing! Where the fuck do you get off seducing other men!”

“No, please stop!” Clear struggled, pushing himself away from Noiz. “Please, I didn’t mean for this to happen! It’s all a mistake, I promise.”

“You have three seconds to explain.”

“After you and Aoba found me.. he started asking questions. I didn’t think about it and just gave a description and he thought I liked Mizuki and…,” Clear looked down at his hands, “they set up an agreement… I’m so sorry..”

“You didn’t pursue him?” Noiz asked, crossing his arms.

“No… we just ate peaches and had a conversation. That’s all..”

“Gods, Clear what have you gotten yourself into?” Noiz sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay. This isn’t all bad. Just call off the link and you’ll be fine.”

“But I don't want to hurt Mizuki’s feelings and what if master gets curious again?” Clear said, tearing up. “Ugh! I’m such an idiot!”

Noiz saw tears roll down his face and fall to the floor, Clear buried his head in his hands. He let out an exhausted sigh and pat Clear on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, big guy.” Noiz said, trying to sound comforting. “So when’s the ceremony?”

“Before my debut..”

“So that’s three months. Shit. You seriously fucked up.”

“I know.. what am I going to do?” Clear gasped and his head shot up. “You don’t think Mink hates me do you?”

“Well if the person I’d been sleeping with suddenly got linked, I’d be pissed. But he’s more mature than me, so maybe his old man instincts force him to forgive.”

“Oh…this is a disaster.”

🍷🤪💧

They joined the party again and Mizuki immediately rushed to Clear. He saw the tear streaks.

“What’s wrong? Did Noiz say something?”

“No.. I’m fine.” Clear lied. “How’re you enjoying the party?”

“It’s great, we’re about to start snow sledding. Wanna join or do you wanna eat?”

“I’ll eat, you go ahead.”

“You sure? I can stay behind.”

“Come on, Mizuki! I can’t wait to kick your ass!” Koujaku called.

“Coming!” Mizuki called back. “Alright, I’ll be back. Eat some soup, I heard it’s good.”

Mizuki kissed his forehead then ran off with the others. Clear went to the kitchen and got some soup, Mizuki was right. It was good.

_What am I going to do? I’m in love with Mink but I’m going to link with Mizuki… he’s not bad but.. he’s not Mink. I can’t tell master or the others, they’ll hate me. And I can’t tell Mizuki, he’s going to be heartbroken… what have I done?_

🌼🎤💦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Comment and Like!!


	14. Fortune Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear seeks the guidance of the oracle and gets a startling fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels shorter than the others but hey at least we get to meet the oracle. Get ready for the next chapters because OH BOY!!

🧠🎵👁

“Ta-Da!”

“Wow!”

Aoba took his hands off Clear’s eyes to reveal a cliff side forest. Snow covered the ground, dead grey trees stood to the side as snow white animals peaked their heads out in curiosity.

“Sorry about all the snow.”

“No, it’s beautiful! I love it,” Clear hugged Aoba, “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome! I knew this would be the perfect spot for you!” Aoba said, taking Clear’s hand and running towards the edge. “Look!”

They stopped and looked at the vast ocean in front of them. It was a little depressing since the sky was grey, making ocean look dull and a little melancholy.

“Maybe I should’ve showed you this place in autumn.”

“No. It’s perfect! I could work with this and the animals seem nice too.”

“I’m glad you like it. It took forever to find a place for you. I hope Mizuki’ll like it too.”

“Oh.. yeah. The ceremony.” Clear said. “He’d like it.”

Aoba gave him a confused look then just sighed. He turned and put his hands on Clear’s shoulders.

“Ok, what’s going on with you?”

“Me? Nothing’s wrong.”

“Liar. You’ve been like this since December. Did Mizuki do something?”

“No, Mizuki-san is perfectly fine. It’s just the weather and all, the animals don’t really like to come it and play in the snow.”

Part of that was true, Clear had missed the animals. Even the faeries weren’t as playful as they usually were.

“It is a little depressing but I know you’re lying again but I get it.”

“You do?”

“Of course, being linked with someone is one of the most special things a deity could do. So I completely understand why you’re stressed.” Aoba said. “Hell I remember when I got linked to Ren, we were just stupid kids in love and..”

Alba smiled at the memory and Clear couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Sorry for rambling. What I mean is, I wish you and Mizuki the best. This is an overwhelming thing for anyone and I just hope you two will be there for one another.”

“Thank you, master.”

🧠💔😈

Shiroba skipped around the snow-covered forest, whistling a happy little tune as animals cowered and hid behind the trees. His whistling was interrupted when he found a lavender scent then a wide smile stretched across his face. He vanished and appeared where the scent came from.

Clear was sitting in the garden, plucking flowers off the statues and humming to himself. He was minding his own business when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

“Master, I—EEK!”

The albino turned to see Shiroba and quickly hid his eyes with his hands. The white man smiled at him.

“Aww, you don’t have to be shy.” Shiroba smiled. “I know, I know I have that effect on people but we’re close. Remember?”

“No, no it’s not you. I just need my blindfold and I’ll be fine.”

“How adorable! Who would’ve known a cute little fella like you could break Mink’s heart?”

Clear froze, his blood running cold. Shiroba got close and whispered into his ear.

“So, Mizuki huh? I can see you have a type. I can also see you’re a two timing slut.” He said, shoving Clear.

“No. Please, you don’t understand.”

“I understand. I see it all the time. People having flings before their big day. You know last day of freedom.”

He shoved him again.

“Please, stop.”

“Aww, stop? What’s the matter,” He shoves him again, “Sad that you got caught thinking you can break my bosses heart for shits and giggles?

He shoved him again, this time pushing him to the ground.

“Stop! Please!”

“What’s the matter? Upset that you’re going to be caught one day and have to confess to your whorish behavior!”

“STOP!”

“Hey!”

Aoba rushed outside, guards right behind him. They pointed their spears at the white deity while Aoba stood with his arms crossed.

“Now what the hell do you think you’re doing in MY land, harassing MY servants?”

“Ah! My favorite deity. Soooo how’s that husband of yours? Still furry down there?” Shiroba smiled, delighted to see him.

“Cut the shit.”

“Oooo, feisty. I can see why Ren sniffs your ass.”

The guards raised their spears, almost poking his nose. Shiroba snickered and backed away.

“Aoba, can you call off your guard dogs? Their spears are getting me a little excited.”

“Tell me why you’re harassing Clear and I might give you mercy.”

“Oh that. We were just having a nice little chat and some words got exchanged, you know, a friendly dispute.”

The guards turned to Aoba and waited for his command. The bluenette flicked his hand then spoke in an ancient dialect. Shiroba started being led out of the guard but before he left, he stopped and turned to Clear.

“Hey, Clear,” He called out and getting his attention, “You better pray to Sei for forgiveness. Breaking promises isn’t nice and paradise knows I don’t forgive.”

A guard pushed him up the stairs and led him outside. Aoba turned to Clear, his hands on his shoulders as he began to cry.

🌼🎤💦

Clear walked through the forest, twirling a leaf in his hand. It was the dead of night and everyone was asleep back at the temple. Some friendly white foxes led him through the darkness in exchange for some fruit. They led him to the Oracle of Life and Creation, or Sei’s temple.

_Maybe Shiroba was right. Maybe Sei can help—from what I’ve heard, he sounds insightful ._

Clear kneeled on the temple steps then placed the leaf down in front of him, getting into a praying position.

“Um hi, my name is Clear and this is my first time praying to such an ancient being like you.” He prayed, chuckling nervously. “I’m.. kind of in a pickle right now and I don’t know what to do about it, so I was hoping you’d give me some advice—if it’s not too much of a bother!”

At first nothing happened. The only noise he heard were the foxes strolling around and another woodland creatures roaming around. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped back.

When he fell back, his eyes widened at the sight before him. It was an angel, or at least it looked like one. Their skin was clear and pale, their hair and eyes as white as Shirboa’s and their robes were just as white with hints of black. It reminded him of a butterfly in a way.

“Did I startle you?” They asked, their voice delicate and gentle.

“Um.. I.. you’re Sei? Right?”

The figure nodded.

“Where’d you come from?”

“I come from paradise to answer your prayer.” Sei said, sitting on the step. “And by the looks of it, you really are in a pickle. Sit.”

He patted the step next to him and Clear obeyed. Sitting next to Sei was felt calming, it felt like all of paradise’s energy was radiating off of him and washing onto Clear. It felt warm and comforting.

“So the king of the dead? I always wondered Mink was like.”

“Oh! He’s actually nice but I haven’t spoken to him since December, so I can’t give you any updates...”

“You talking to him would look strange especially since you’re linking with my husband.”

“Huh?” Clear said, startled.

“Mizuki. You and him are linking right?”

“Yes but you and him are married?”

“Technically no.” Sei said, looking at his pale hands. “Ever since I died, our link has become one sided. Only I can feel his pain and hear his conversations. He can’t hear or feel anything from me.”

“Oh I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean—“

“It’s fine. I don’t hate you. He must move on and find someone who can help him heal but you are not that person.”

“What do you mean?”

Sei let out a deep sigh and placed a soft hand over Clears. Sei lifted his blindfold then stared deep into his eyes, glowing golden orbs hypnotizing him. What Clear saw frightened him.

An image of Aoba screaming at him as Clear lay in bed with Mink, crying and scared.

Another image of Aoba but this time, he was crying, his hands covered in blood as Mink carried Clear off. A crowd gathered and horrified by what had happened.

Then quick images of the wilderness dying, crops and plants wilted and frozen as animals lay dead on the snow covered ground.

Finally, an image of someone holding flowers in a meadow of green grass and blossoming flowers flashed before quickly disappearing.

Clear gasped, his eyes wide as he tried to decipher what it all meant. _Why was Master crying? Why were the plants dying? What happened to the world?_

“Sei-san, what did—“

When he looked up, Sei was gone. As if he was never there. Clear had an image of the future, or at least a few segments of it, and picked up the leaf, staring at it with a nervous expression. The only image replaying in his head was Aoba crying with bloody hands as Mink carried him off. Over and over and over again.

🌼🎤💦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!!


	15. Party Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others but hope you like it’s ending!

🧠🎵👁

“Welcome! Come in!”

Aoba greeted the guests at the entryway, women and men poured into the temple. Everyone had come over for the pre-bridal ceremony, which was basically a party in which the “bride” gets gifts and learns dances and party games.

Everyone from Green Playground to Flame Willow had rushed over to give their blessings. Clear hadn’t seen so much gold in his life, some people offered him fruit while others offered a simple prayer. He sat in the throne room and watched as gifts piled up and eventually Mizuki made his way up.

“Hey, scoot over!” Mizuki called before sitting next to his soon to be spouse.

“Oh hi, Mizuki-san. How are you?”

“I’m great!” Mizuki said, scanning the room and letting out a whistle. “Woah, that’s a lot of gold.”

“Koujaku’s warriors sent it. They said it’ll make you jealous but I don’t know what that means.” Clear shrugged.

“Oh did they?”

He mumbled something about a “Hippo” But Clear couldn’t hear much of it. Mizuki took the initiative of sliding Clear in his lap, which surprised the albino.

“Mizuki-san, what are you doing? This is so..” Clear blushed.

“Aww, come on, you’re my husband to be.”

Mizuki nuzzled into Clear’s shoulder, only making him blush deeper. He wrapped his tan arms around his waist, continuing to nuzzle up his neck. Clear felt a soft kiss tickle on his neck but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

“Excuse me.” Aoba said.

The two jumped and immediately got off of each other, like two teens caught by their parents.

“You two love birds can do your sinful dance later. You have more gifts.” Aoba said, stepping aside and revealing an elderly woman.

She stepped up and gave Clear a friendly smile but tripped over her dress. She fell to the floor, dropping her gift and groaning. Clear immediately rushed to her side.

“Oh no! Excuse me, ma’am are you alright?” Clear asked, his eyes wide as he helped her up.

“Oh it’s alright. I’m fine.” She weakly smiled.

“No.” Clear said, determined with a serious look. “Guards!”

Three guards rushed into the room, alert and ready.

“Please fetch this woman chamomile tea, extra honey, and she shall sleep in the guest room.” He ordered. “It’s alright, ma’am you may stay the night. Don’t move your head too much, you’ll exert too much energy.”

“Why thank you, all powerful one. You are kind.” She said, leaning up to kiss his forehead.

As the guards walked her out of the room, Clear picked up the gift she dropped. It was a small wooden box with a heart symbol carved into it.

“Clear,” Aoba said, grabbing his attention, “that was amazing!

“Yeah. How’d you know all that?” Mizuki asked.

“Oh, that.” He blushed. “My grandfather taught me about healing. He used to always go out and get herbs and chamomile always fixed me right up.”

“And the honey?”

“I just like it.”

Mizuki ruffled his hair and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He then noticed the box.

“What’s that?”

“She dropped it when she fell. I wonder what it is?”

Clear opened the box and they took a look inside. Inside was a green weed like plant with tiny flowers on it.

“Seriously?” Sly asked. “A tiny weed? The hell does she think this is?”

“I’ve never seen this flora before.” Clear said, picking it up and observing it. Then he noticed a small note on the inside lid. He picked it up. “Ingest the flowers before midnight and you’ll have 7 years of blissful matrimony.”

“The fuck does that mean? Is she trying to poison him or something?” Sly asked again, this time on edge.

“Yeah… I think you shou—CLEAR!”

Mizuki was about to take the plant way but Clear already ingested one of the tiny flowers. He swallowed it and they all waited, sweat dripping down their foreheads until Clear burped.

“It’s sweet.” He said.

Aoba and Mizuki nearly collapsed when he said that. Sly just shook his head.

🧠🎵👁

“So what do you think?” Aoba asked.

“It’s…,” Clear looked into the mirror and a smile stretched across his face, “BEAUTIFUL!”

The women cheered and raised their mugs. Clear was wearing a white loose fitting button up with fitting leather pants. His hair was decorated with a flower crown, a variety of brightly colorful flora, as his cheeks were lightly colored with crushed pink roses.

“Clear, you look magnificent.” Said one of the women.

“That pink really suits you.” Another said.

“Thank you! I love it!” Clear smiled, his hands waving in excitement.

“Mizuki will go crazy when he sees this!” One of the women said. “He won’t be able to keep his hands off of you once you’re alone.”

The women squealed in excitement at the prospect while Clear blushed thinking about it.

“Alright. Alright, calm down, ladies. None of the sort will happen.” Aoba announced, causing the women to groan in disappointment. “Unless Clear and Mizuki have already done it?”

The women’s attention immediately focused on Clear, causing him to blush even harder. His face probably looked like a beet by now with how embarrassed he was.

“No, no! Me and Mizuki-san haven’t done it!”

“Awww, come on, Clear, you can tell us!” A woman said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“How big is he?” Another asked.

“Is he gentle or rough?”

The women squealed again. Noiz rolled his eyes and drunk out of his mug, cringing at the taste of grape wine.

The women continued talking as Clear plucked the last of his flower plant and ate it. The flowers tasted strange, it was a mix of bitter and sweet but every time he ate one, he felt a little more energized and carefree, like he could take on life head on.

As the party started to wind down, he noticed Mink walk by the archway, not paying him any attention and talking to Shiroba. Noiz glared in their direction and quickly slipped into the hall saying he had to use the bathroom.

“Hey, Clear.” Aoba said, gaining his attention. “You look a little down, you good?”

“Oh, yes.. I think I just need to lay down for a bit.” He shrugged.

“Really? You sure? I can get you some tea.”

“No, no. It’s alright. You enjoy yourselves, I’ll take a quick nap.”

He walked away from the party and down the hall. He was being honest, an hour after eating the weed plant, he felt a little zapped of energy but not enough for a nap. He made his way to his room and sat at his vanity.

🌼🎤💦

He began plucking the flowers out of his hair and was about to wipe off his makeup when the door opened. He turned to see Mink, standing at the door.

“Mink-san? What are you—“

“Noiz told me to meet you.”

“Oh—Wait he told you! I’m sorry, it was—“

“Doesn’t matter.” He closed the door and made his way over to Clear, picking up the albino and carrying him over to the bed.

“Wait, Mink-san!” He said, being thrown onto the bed and backing away from Mink, “Hold on! We can’t do this, not here.”

Mink crawled towards him and pulled his legs towards him, forcing Clear to lay down and lay under him. He immediately smashed their lips together but Clear pushed him away.

“Wait— hold on,” he tried to say in between kisses, “Stop! Someone’ll see.”

“You weren’t worried all those other times. Or is it because you’re getting married?” He said, monotone yet accusatory.

They stared at each other for a minute.

“I… I’m so sorry.. I didn’t mean for it to happen.. it’s all a misunderstanding..” Clear said. “I... I missed you so much. You don’t know how much I- mmmph!”

Mink kissed him again but this time Clear didn’t protest, tangling his hands in Mink’s hair and wrapping his legs around his waist. Their kiss was desperate and heated, tongues battling his dominance as the sound of whimpers and gasps filled the room. Mink went straight for the throat causing Clear to let out a breathy moan as he bucked their hips together.

Clear was in absolute bliss as his lover dry humped him while leaving deep love bites on his neck but he didn’t care at this point. Mink was close to him. Near him. Kissing him. Feeling him. He hadn’t felt this in months and the wait was worth it in his eyes. Everything felt right. It felt amazing. It felt—

“Clear, you doing ok—“ Aoba asked, entering the room.

The two stopped, Clear’s eyes widening in utter terror and surprise as Aoba froze in the doorway, his eyes just as equally wide.

“**WHAT THE FUCK?!!?**”

🧠🎵👁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, Comment and Share!!!!!


	16. Caught Red Faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear and Mink are caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, I’m a little sad it’ll be ending soon 😭 😭

🌼🎤💦

Clear cried as Aoba shouted, holding onto Mink to try and calm himself down as the man took on the verbal assault.

“**YOU FUCKING PERVERT! GET OFF OF HIM!**” Aoba screamed.

“No, please!” Clear cried as Mink reluctantly let go.

Aoba rushed over and snatched Clear from the man. He tried to reach out and get away but it wasn’t working, Aoba was surprisingly strong for someone with such skinny arms. 

“NO, MASTER, PLEASE!” Clear screamed, pushing away from him.

“What the hell is all the—holy shit! Aoba calm down!” Mizuki said, rushing into the room and trying to diffuse the situation.

Koujaku and the others rushed into the scene, either trying to see what was happening or trying to separate the two. Koujaku finally got a Aoba off of the crying albino and Clear crawled back to Mink but was stopped by Mizuki.

“You good? What the fuck is going on?” Mizuki asked, turning to see Mink. “And what the fuck are you doing in his bed?”

“Yes, I’d love to know as well.” Aoba said behind gritted teeth, his eyes glowing with murderous intent.

“I.. I..” Clear tried saying but kept hiccuping from crying.

“Clear.” Mink said, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. “Calm down.”

Aoba’s eyes widened when Clear grabbed Mink’s hand. His anger got the best of him and he managed to get free and lunged at Clear.

“**You little whore**!” He shouted, striking Clear. The albino screamed and Mink tried to push him away. “**YOU’VE BEEN FUCKING HIM BEHIND MY BACK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**”

Koujaku and Mizuki had to help get Aoba off. They finally managed to get him off and Koujaku dragged him out of the room.

“**I SHOULD'VE LEFT YOU ON THAT FUCKING ISLAND WHERE I FOUND YOU!**”

Clear tried to catch his breath but only tears came out. His face was red and his breathing was uneven, his pale hands wrapped around his throat as if he was having a hard time breathing. Mink slid onto the floor and hugged the weeping man, resting his chin in his puffy white hair.

“So… you were fucking him behind my back?” Mizuki asked.

“I- I’m so- so sorry!“ Clear choked out.

“How long?”

They both looked at the burgundy haired man, his expression tired and melancholy.

“How long has this been going on? Since the agreement? Yesterday?”

“Since Ren got home.” Mink replied, his stoic expression still present.

Mizuki put his head in his hands and sighed. He got up and left the room, the crowd watching him leave with an equally melancholy expression.

Mink returned his gaze to Clear, who was still holding his throat but his breathing calmed down a bit.

“We can leave if you want.” Mink said.

“Leave?” Clear asked, looking up at him.

“To my isle.”

“What? I can’t just leave. What if—“

“Your master’s too heated right now. He might attack you when no one’s around.”

“But what about—“

“They’ll be fine.”

“But.. I can’t just leave my master…”

“I’ll return you when things calm down, he needs time to process this.”

“... You think he’ll understand?”

“Only time will tell.”

Clear thought about it for a second and agreed to the offer. Next thing he knew, he was in a flurry of leaves and suddenly the two were in the forest near the boating dock, Mink holding Clear bridal style. The usual man was out there, this time dressed up in a fur winter coat with mittens covering his hands.

“Your destination, great Ancient one?” He asked, his voice slow and raspy yet strangely soothing.

“Night Valley.” Mink said, flicking a silver dead man’s coin.

“As you please.”

The man’s appearance started changing when he accepted the coin and Mink sat them both in the boat.

As the boat made its way to the isle, the fog grew thicker and Clear noticed the faces in the water again but his attention was brought towards Mink as the large man suddenly joined their lips and whispered something in a strange dialect Clear hadn’t heard before.

“Why’d you do that?” He asked.

But as soon as he asked, he noticed his vision was changing. The previously dark and foggy air became clear and brighter, the spirits became more physical and he could actually hear their voices and see their faces. He looked at his hands and could see the bone under them like his hands were transparent.

“Not just anyone can enter Night Valley. To enter my domain, you must be dead or a deity of this realm.”

“So what about me? I can see through my hands.”

“I gave you the kiss of death, meaning you’re in between life and death right now.”

Before Clear could ask more questions, the boat stopped.

“We’ve arrived.”

“Eh! But we were just—“

“Time moves differently.”

That was all Mink said before lifting Clear up and walking off the boat. As they walked a dark and dimly lit path, Clear noticed the amount of spirits walking around minding their own business as if they didn’t know they were dead. Every time he looked, a spirit would look in his direction with a confused expression trying to figure out who and what he was. Some got curious enough to actually get a closer look but Mink would just look at them and they’d back off.

💀 🚬 ⛓

They arrived at a wooden cabin, or at least that’s what Clear thought it was but it was too large to be a regular cabin. Maybe a wooden estate? A lodge? Yes, that’s it. A wooden lodge, similar to the one Noiz had except there was more plant life with trees and vines taking over some of the sides of the property. The path to the lodge was lit by fireflies and lanterns, making it a little hard to see up ahead.

Mink walked them through the large wooden double doors and the two were hit with the noise of a party. Drums, trumpets and tambourines blasted their eardrums as demons and spirits danced like it was their last day on earth, one was swinging from the chandelier and another was entertaining the crowd by juggling skeleton skulls.

Clear heard Mink sigh and the man stomped his boot against the floorboards, blowing out all the candles and causing the party to stop in an instant. The demons and spirits immediately cleared a path and bowed their heads as Mink walked to the staircase. Clear heard their whispers as they passed.

“Oh we are so gonna get it…” A cow faced demon sighed.

“Yeah.. but who’s that?” A spirit asked.

“You think that’s his new wife?” A female spirit whispered.

“He’s smells nice but I can’t see his eyes. You think he’s blind?” Another asked.

They walked up a grand staircase and made their way down a pitch black hallway. The only thing Clear could make out were the skulls and occasional painting. Mink kicked the door open and was immediately regretful.

Shiroba was sandwiched between Virus and Trip, both penetrating him as he cried out in pleasure. Hersha and Welter were in the corner, relaxing as the three enjoyed themselves.

“What the hell are you doing in MY bed!”

They all stopped and looked at Mink then at Clear then back at Mink.

“Wait your turn. I’m kind of in the middle of something.” Shiroba said, not the slightest care in the world.

“You two. Dungeon. Now!”

Virus and Trip slipped out of Shiroba, causing him to whine, and pulled up their pants. Before they left, they took a quick look at Clear and stopped in their tracks.

“Who’s this?” Virus asked. “His skin looks soft. Mind if we—“

“Get out.”

“He smells like lavender.” Trip commented.

“Eh?” Shiroba said, an irritated look on his face then he looked over. “Oh, I knew I smelled a slut! That’s Clear.”

“This is the guy that broke Mink-san’s heart?” Virus asked, intrigued. “You never told us he’s disabled.”

“I didn’t know you liked blind people.” Trip commented again.

“**Out**.” Mink sternly said, his eyes glowing a cool blue.

The two blonds immediately left, Hersha and Welter following. Mink left out an exhausted sigh and walked over to the bed, gently putting Clear on the mattress then sitting next to him.

Shiroba leaned close to his face, looking him up and down for a second before crawling over to Mink and wrapping himself around the man’s broad shoulders.

“What?” Mink sighed as he took off his boots.

“What’s this whore doing here in our domain?”

“OUR domain?”

“Yes! Especially after what he did.”

“He’ll be staying with us for a couple of days. Play nice.”

“WHAT!” Shiroba squaked, wrapping himself tighter around Mink. “But why? He betrayed our trust and even broke the deal we made! Why would he—“

“Deal?”

Shiroba thought over his sentence then covered his mouth, giggling. He slipped off of Mink and quickly made his escape.

“Shiro.. ugh.” Mink sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What deal is he talking about?”

“Oh… that deal.. um.. don’t be mad, please.”

“There’s literally nothing you could say that’ll irritate me more than those idiots.”

“Well.. a few months back.. I was a little down you left, so I walked around the forest for a bit an—“

“Get to the point.”

“Shiroba offered me some magic fruit to seduce and I gave it to you, please don’t be mad!” Clear said in one breath then shielded himself with his hands.

But to his surprise, Mink just gave him his normal stoic expression. He wasn’t angry. Wasn’t heartbroken. Just neutral.

“You’re not mad?”

“I knew about it.” Mink shrugged.

“EH?!?” Clear nearly jumped off the bed. “You knew this whole time?”

“Of course. The second I ate it, I knew but my only question is…,” Mink smirked, leaning in close so that their lips were almost touching, “where do you get off thinking you could do that? You could’ve just asked.”

“I… I’m sorry if I—mmph!”

Mink connected their lips and Clear smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning back. Shiroba could feel their lovemaking from the kitchen and he just sighed into his tea cup. 

“Those crazy kids.” He said, sipping his tea. “Mink sure does like his brides emotionally troubled.”

🧠😈💔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Comment and Like!!


	17. Night Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear spends the day in Night Valley and returns home to an unpleasant announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write! I love writing Shiroba and Virus!

🌼🎤💦

Mink’s room was interesting to say the least. For someone known as the King of Death, his room was warm and quite homely. Just like the rest of the place, everything was wooden. His dresser was finely decorated with skulls, vines and harvest growing out of it while feathers and beads sat next to it or hung across the mirror. Even the bed was comfy, Clear noticed the quilt was neatly stitched together with multiple warm colors and patches. 

Clear sat in the bed, touching a feather on the nightstand as he lay snuggled up in the quilt. The door swung open and he adjusted his blindfold. Mink walked in, already dressed, with an arm full of clothing.?

“Here.” Mink said, tossing the clothes to Clear.

“Thank you,” Clear checked out his gift (at least that’s what he considered it) and noticed it was his button up along with his pants, they smelled like oranges and sunshine, “They smell delicious! I didn’t know you had oranges here.”

“It’s not oranges. It’s one of my family’s water recipes.”

“Ooo! What’s in it? Lemon? Sunflowers? Love?”

“Elk blood and mugwort.”

“...oh..” Clear deflated, questioning how blood and mugwort smelled so flowery.

“Wear this as well. It’s cold.”

Mink threw a blanket at Clear, who effectively caught it with his face, and left the room. He inspected the blanket. Wait this wasn’t a blanket. It was hand stitched poncho. Clear smelt it. It smelt like honey and kisses. Then he wondered what kind of horrific concoction made this.

🌼🎤💦

Clear came out of the room with his poncho and found Mink standing outside the door, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked the albino up and down then walked down the hall and Clear followed.

The two made their way down an eternal hallway with what felt like endless doors. Mink stopped, after what felt like forever, in front of giant double doors with gold accents.

“What’s this, Mink-san?” Clear asked, admiring the golden accents and how they shined.

“My garden.” Mink said, opening the doors with relative ease.

Clear’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he let out a huge gasp. In front of him was a harvest paradise. Wheats and corn crops stood as tall as him, pumpkins the size of tires sat snuggled along the stone path and apple trees reached the ceiling. Even though they were in Night Valley, bright light shone through the stained glass. It was marvelous.

He watched as crows flew around the wheat while some were on the ground, eating corn that fell off their stem.

“Wow! Mink-san, you grew all of this?!” Clear asked, admiring the pumpkins. “It’s beautiful! I’ve never seen so many vegetables and grains in my life!”

“This place belongs to my ancestors, it’s been here for centuries. I just inherited it.” He said, walking along the stone path.

“Well it’s amazing! I wish I could grow this kind of stuff. But the most I can grow is a tomato.” Clear followed along, getting distracted by the crows eating.

“As the patron of Autumn, it’s my job to maintain the sac—**DON’T!**” He stopped dead in his tracks, immediately rushing over to Clear, who was about to taste the corn.

He smacked the crop out of his hand.

“**Don’t eat anything from this realm!**” Mink said in a stern tone, the one Clear had heard from last night. “**Understand?**”

“Understood… but why? Is it dangerous?” Clear asked, his expression slightly scared by the sudden tone shift.

Mink let out a sigh, his eyes returning to their golden color. “It’s not dangerous, it’s just when one eats food from this realm, they’ll have to stay here. Forever.”

“Forever?”

“Yes.”

“Oh… I’m sorry, Mink-san.”

Mink sighed again. “It’s fine. You didn’t know.” He turned to continue their walk down the path. “As I was saying, these crops are thousands of years old and very important to the land. You may spend time here but remember do not eat the crops or speak to the demons.”

“The demons? They don’t seem so bad.”

“They are. That’s why they’re demons. If you speak to them, never say “Thank you” and don’t accept any gifts they give you, that means you owe them something in return.”

“I’ll owe them something? That only seems fair.”

“Unless you like offering mortal newborns and sacrificing goats then I wouldn’t suggest you thank them.”

“Oh.” Night Valley really was an entire new ballpark. No sunshine. No laughter. Just demons and corn but it seemed cozy.

🧠👿💔

Shiroba didn’t like how comfortable those two were getting. Especially since Mink’s been giving all his attention to the walking snowman. He scrunched his face up as he watched him stir his tea, plopping a daisy into it and smiling.

_What’s so special about him anyways? How come he gets sex and I get a messily choking and slapping? I mean it’s nice and all but Mink never gives me flowers… I have to get rid of him but how?_

Clear noticed Shiroba staring him with a contemplative look, like he was in deep thought. He remembered Mink’s warning about the demons but Shiroba wasn’t a demon. Right? He decided not to bother with it and kept stirring and started adding fruits.

_He seems to like the tea. Maybe I should put some foxglove in it when he’s not looking. Nah, Mink would be mad if he started barfing. And I don’t want him mad. But how do I get a satisfying happy ending and keep Mink happy? THAT’S IT!_

Shiroba smiled like a fox and slithered towards Clear. He summoned three tiny pieces of corn in his palm and held his hand out to Clear.

“And some corn to sweeten up the deal.” Shiroba smiled.

Clear stopped stirring and looked at the tiny pieces. “Than—“ He covered his mouth and tried to ignore the white man.

“Awww, what’s wrong? Is it because I called you a whore? I promise it wasn’t personal.”

“No, no I’m just not supposed to take offerings.”

“From the demons.”

“Eh?”

“You’re not supposed to take offerings from the demons. And I’m a deity, remember?”

“But Mink-san said I’m not supposed to eat things from here.”

“And I grew them,” He lied, “He didn’t say you couldn’t take food from higher beings. Besides, you owe me something for that whole fruit fiasco.”

“Um.. I don’t know..”

“Come on. It’s just three pieces, you’ll be fine plus it’s very sweet. I KNOW how much you like sweet things.”

“That’s true but I can’t.. won’t Mink-san be mad?”

“That old grump? He’s mad about everything. Demons. Dead people. Cats. Trust me, he’ll be too mad about something irrelevant to actually care about this.”

Clear thought about it then turned to walk out of the kitchen but Shiroba suddenly shouted “Over there!” and made him turn his sight away. As soon as Clear looked away, Shiroba plopped he three corn pieces into his cup.

“I don’t see anything, Shiroba-san.” Clear said, turning back.

“Oh I thought I saw a demon. False alarm. Enjoy your tea.”

Clear smiled at him and walked away, not the slightest bit of suspicion. As he walked away, Shiroba let out a sigh of relief.

“Corn in his tea?” Virus questioned, appearing around the corner. “Are you really that jealous?”

“Yeah. Maybe I should go tell him, I feel kind of bad.” Shiroba said.

Then the two gave each other a look. Then began roaring with laughter.

“‘I feel kind of bad’! Ha!” Virus cackled.

“I know right! ‘Maybe I should tell him’!”

“You’re such an evil bitch!” Virus smiled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “So what’s the plan?”

“Well since I’m an evil genius,” Shiroba sat on top of the counter, “I have found a way to get my revenge and not make Mink mad.”

“Ooo! Do tell.” Virus said, preparing the two some tea.

“Alright so, I put some of that corn in his tea meaning he can’t leave.”

“Yeah? Wait isn’t Noiz supposed to pick him up tomorrow?”

“Exactly. He’ll leave and get some of that demon madness and that’ll lead to him…”

Virus thought about it for a second and gasped, nearly dropping his tea cup. He gave his friend a wide smile and a chuckle.

“You’re so evil! I love it!”

The two cackled like evil witches as they enjoyed their tea.

🐰 👾🖕

“What the hell were you thinking?” Noiz asked, glaring at Clear as they sailed back to Midnight Blue Coast. “Aoba was about to have a heart attack when he heard you left.”

Clear, who was staring at the disappearing foggy island, turned to Noiz blinking.

“Huh? Oh! I’m sorry…” He said, twiddling his thumbs and looking down. “I didn’t mean to run off, it’s just.. Mink-san took me away because he thought you’d all hate me..”

“Oh boy.. um.. it's alright, champ. Aoba doesn’t HATE you,” The blond said, “he’s just very, very, very, very upset with you.”

“That’s even worse!”

Noiz heard the usual whining sound Clear made before he was about to cry and watched as he buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

The winter god cringed and scooted closer to Clear, patting his back and shushing him like you would a scared animal.

🌼🎤💦

It was late at night when they arrived back and Clear went straight to his room to get ready for bed. As Clear sat in front of his vanity brushing his hair, he gazed at the leaf Mink left behind. He sighed and picked it up.

The door opened and Clear dropped it back where it was, continuing to brush his hair like nothing happened.

He watched how Aoba walked up behind him, a straight unbothered look on his face, one almost like Mink’s except more emotionless. Like he was a walking corpse.

Clear stiffened as Aoba took the brush out of his hand and started to gently brush his white locks.

“Clear, I—“

“Master,” Clear whipped around, clutching his masters nightgown, “I’m so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn’t mean to hurt or betray you or Mizuki or anyone. Just don’t make my punishment too harsh.”

“Oh Clear,” Aoba said, his voice monotone yet gentle as he sank down to Clear’s level, “You won’t have to worry about any of that.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Starting tomorrow, you won’t be able to leave the island until the Spring Equinox and Mink and all the others in Night Valley won’t be able to visit our island or any island for that matter until next Autumn.”

“W-What? Master, no please you can’t do that.”

“Of course I can.”

“But please, I have to see him.”

“And you should’ve thought of that before you started fucking him behind my back.”

Aoba got up and walked towards the door but before he could leave, Clear raced after him and grabbed the hem of his nightgown. On his knees, begging.

“Please! I apologize, I know it was wrong and I messed up but I have to see him! I care for him. I- I love him!”

Aoba froze when he heard the confession and quickly turned to slap him across the face. He grabbed him by his collar and stared him deep in his eyes.

“You don’t know the first thing about love. You cannot and will not love THAT man.” Aoba said, dropping him and glaring down at him.

“What is your issue with him! What did he do to you! Why do you hate him so much!”

“**BECAUSE HE RAPED ME!**” Aoba screamed.

Now it was Clear’s turn to freeze.

“Decades ago, whenever Ren would go out for a hunt, he would take advantage of me! He hit me! He choked me! He beat me!” He yelled, choking up at the memory. “I couldn’t do anything about it, so I created a new person! An awful person that did awful things and IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!”

His eyes began to tear up and he turned to leave.

“Starting tomorrow, you will not leave and Night Valley will be closed off until the next Equinox.”

And with that, he left. Clear took in all the information as he sat on the floor.

_Mink-san.. and master.. he.. no he couldn’t have. If he did that then why is he so gentle with me? What changed? Is he still… no.. maybe. Is he— **COME BACK!**_

“Huh?” Clear blinked as a new voice cut in. One that wasn’t his own. He looked around but no one was there.

_ **DON’T LEAVE US TRAPPED! COME BACK!** _

He looked around again but still no one was there. He shook the feeling off and rubbed his temple. The voice stopped and Clear decided to go to bed. Maybe everything will calm down in the morning.

🌼🎤💦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, Share and Comment!!


	18. Demonic Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear starts to hallucinate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.. 😟

🌼🎤💦

Clear was not fine. In fact, he was the complete opposite and everyone could tell. Tae watched as he sat in the garden, wilted flowers and dying grass surrounded him as he sat quietly plucking a roses petals.

“Oh dear…” She sighed, her frown just as melancholy as the scene before her.

“Is there something wrong, your grace?” A servant asked.

“He’s been sitting out there for days and the plants are starting to die all over the temple.” She looked over at the chicken trying to get Clear’s attention. “Even the animals are being affected.”

“Well.. it isn’t my place to say anything but I heard Clear stayed in Night Valley for some days and hasn't been the same ever since.”

“Yes I heard. I can only imagine what he saw… You don’t think Mink did something?”

“I can’t say for sure but I did hear Aoba yell at Clear for going. Those two haven’t been speaking since the party and whenever they do, it’s quite ugly.”

“I don’t know what to do about this. Whenever something like this happens, Aoba usually has a plan but he’s the one that caused it.”

“Maybe things will settle out after the Equinox?”

“Maybe.” Tae walked away with the servant at her side.

As Clear plucked the flowers off of the throne covered flower, he got that weird sensation in his brain again. He clutched one side of his head.

_ **COME BACK!** _

Both sides of his head felt as though they were being scratched. The blood started to pump harder in his ears.

_ **WHY’D YOU LEAVE?!** _

He covered his ears as the screaming got louder and his headache got worse. He tried to block it out but it was getting more powerful.

_ **DON'T STAY AWAY FROM US!** _

One of the Pomeranians ran outside to see William clucking furiously as Clear thrashed his head around. The tiny dog started barking and alerting people to the situation.

Tae and the servant ran to the scene and rushed over to Clear. Tears left his eyes as the voices got louder, the voices started shrieking and begging him to come back and not leave them.

“STOP!! PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE!”

** _WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE?! HELP US!_ **

“I- I’M SORRY! JUS-“

_ **YOU LEFT US TO ROT! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!** _

“**STOP!**” Clear screamed, causing the plants to flourish and come back to life.

Tae and the servant jumped when they heard someone scream inside and turned around to see servants running around in the hall, drenched in water.

Clear collapsed to the ground and William came to his side, nudging at his face and pecking him to wake him up but he wasn’t budging.

🧠🎵👁

“He did what?” Aoba asked.

Tae and her grandson stood outside Clear’s room, talking by the door. Servants were inside, watching over him as he thrashed and turned in his sleep.

“He used his supernatural voice.” Tae replied. “He just grabbed his head and started screaming. I didn’t know what was going on.”

“And what else happened?”

“When he used it, the flowers came back to life and the servants told me the water from the springs exploded around the same time.”

“The water exploded?”

“Yes. The servants were drenched from head to toe.”

“But why? What was he screaming about?”

“I don’t know. One minute he was moping around then the next thing I know the dogs are in a frenzy and he’s crying.”

Aoba felt his stomach turn when she said that.

_He was at Night Valley for a day or two then came back and now this. I hope Mink didn’t do anything while they were gone._

“Your grace, please come quick!” A servant rushed out of the room and called for them.

They ran inside to see Clear violently thrashing and kicking his feet in his sleep. He wasn’t screaming, he was whimpering like a hurt dog. The servants were trying to keep him calm but he was trying to fight them off, pushing their hands away. He managed to throw a female servant off the bed and she landed on the ground with a hard thud.

Aoba rushed to the bed and helped them calm him down.

“Clear! Clear!” He yelled, trying to keep his hands still. “**Clear! Wake up!**”

The albino’s pale eyelids fluttered open then widened when he saw Aoba’s panicked face. Then he began to panic and tried to shake Aoba off but the man just slapped, stopping his struggle.

“Clear? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I.. I have to go back..” Clear said, his voice soft enough to be a whisper.

“What?”

“I have to go back.”

“Back? I don’t understand...”

“I have to go back to Night Valley! I can’t stay here.”

“Clear, go back to sleep, you had a nightmare it’s—“

“No! I have to go back! The demons are in trouble and I can’t just sit here! Please!” Clear cried, practically begging him.

“Clear, you’re not well. Go back to bed. You’ll be fine after you lie down.” One of the servants advised, trying to push him down.

“No!” Clear screamed, pushing her away. “I keep hearing these voices and they keep yelling at me! I can’t stay here!”

“Voices? Clear, what—“

“I have to leave! Please! I have to see them, I have to make sure they’re okay!” Clear sounded like he was on the verge of tears again, a panicked and scared look in his eyes. “Jus-just.. please..”

“Clear…” Aoba sighed, hugging the scared albino and holding him close. “It’s going to be alright. You’re not hearing voices. The last few days have been stressful. Okay?”

Clear looked up and shook his head.

“No, master, I’m not going crazy. I hear them. They keep screaming at me. You have to believe me.”

“I didn’t say you’re going crazy. You just need some rest. Alright?”

Clear was about to object but out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move. He jumped back as it scurried around the room, behind the tree then on top of his vanity.

He let out a blood curdling scream and thrashed around again when it jumped at him and Aoba and the others had to calm him down again. He cried and held Aoba tightly, burying his face in his robes to muffle his cries.

🧠🎵👁

“Aoba. Aoba. Aoba!”

Aoba jumped up at the mention of his name. He spilled his tea and the servants immediately ran to clean it. Koujaku gave him with a worried look.

“Woah you really are out of it..” The black haired man said, pouring him more tea.

Aoba rubbed his hands over his face to get rid of the exhaustion.

“I’m sorry… what were we talking about again?” Aoba yawned.

“It’s really that bad huh?”

“Yes.. all he does is scream and cry and he keeps talking about how demons keep yelling at him.. it’s been like this for days..”

“And you still don’t know what’s wrong?”

“Unfortunately no. Whatever happened in Night Valley must’ve really gotten to him.”

“No shit. I hear that place is rough. Monsters, demons, ghosts, no place for a spring patron.”

“...” Aoba stares into his tea cup for a moment.

“Aoba?”

“You think.. I went too far?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, he fell in love with the king of death and here I am.. separating them.. it was like this when I put up the barriers and now..”

“You didn’t know this was going to happen.”

“Ugh yes I did.” Aoba sighed, sipping the sage flavored drink. “He kept crying and telling me he loved him… but I would just get angry and now he’s seeing hallucinations..”

Koujaku reached across the table and gripped his hand.

“You couldn’t have known. What Mink did to you was unforgivable and you were just trying to keep him safe. I would’ve done the same.”

“Yeah..” The bluenette said then perked up suddenly and looked at the clock. “Oh I forgot. I gotta check on him, make sure he’s not spazzing again.”

He got up from the table and left the room, Koujaku watched him leave then felt a cold presence next to him. Noiz leaned down to kiss his cheek, leaving a tiny chill down Koujaku’s spine.

“Whats up? Got bored and decided to love me?”

“You wish. Contrary to popular belief I don’t enjoy listening to your bro’s talk about tits and head butting each other.”

“They’re not that bad.”

“I'M GONNA JUMP OFF THE ROOF!” One of the Benishigure members yelled, earning a large “whoop” and thunderous applause from the rest of the warriors.

“Okay, maybe they’re not the brightest BUT they are loyal.”

“Whatever you say.”

“But I know what you really came here for.” Koujaku purred, pulling Noiz into his lap and nuzzling the winter patron. “You missed my lovin’ didn’t you?”

“Like I said, you wish.” Noiz smiled, blowing a cool chill into his face.

As the two nuzzled each other and exchanged tiny compliments, a blood curdling scream rang through the temple. They jumped up and ran towards the source, the two rushed down the hall, along with Ren, Tae and the others and what they saw before them was heart stopping.

“Oh my gods…” Tae said, her voice trembling.

👵🍩👊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Comment and Like!!


	19. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me 😆 😟

🌼🎤💦

Clear sat at his vanity, shaking with fear as he tried to brush his hair but was too tired to even brush a section. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes and his cheeks had dried tears staining his face. He wasn’t doing well. 

He suddenly jumped when he heard a whisper and was alert for the coming voices and hallucinations but instead it was someone he wasn’t expecting. A familiar white figure was standing behind him and when he turned to look, his hallucination was staring right into his eyes. Inches away from him.

“Hello, Clear.” Sei said, his usual soft voice calming Clear down. 

“You're just another hallucination.. I’m just seeing things again. Just ignor—“ He rubbed his face but Sei grabbed them.

The hallucinations didn’t do that. They’d usually scream and jump at him but would disappear at the last moment. Sei was standing right in front of him, holding his hands and smiling at him.

“You’re real… thank the gods.” Clear said, weakly smiling.

“I see it’s been rough for you.” He looked him up and down. “Have you slept well?”

“I can’t sleep… I can’t eat. The demons keep coming for me whenever my back is turned or my eyes are closed.. please help me..”

“Hmm, my suspicions were right. You’re suffering from Demon Madness.”

Clear just gave him a tired and confused look.

“It’s a sickness that drives the person mad. No one knows if there’s medicine for it or how long it lasts. Most die or disappear before anyone can know but there is one way to end it.”

The albino perked up. “Really? Oh thank you, Sei-san! So what is it?”

“The only cure is going back to Night Valley and staying there. Forever.”

Clear deflated. “Sei-san, you know I can’t do that. Master put up barriers around the island and I can’t leave, believe me I’ve tried.”

“Well there is another way to do it.”

“Really? How ca..n I..”

Clear looked down at Sei’s hand and saw his dagger. He looked back up at Sei.

“You don’t mean..”

“I do, unfortunately.” Sei said, his tone a little sad. “It’ll be quick and you’ll be able to cure the illness. And think of it this way, you’ll get to see Mink for the rest of your days.”

“That’s true but what about master? And Noiz? And the others? Won’t they be heartbroken?”

Sei gently lifted Clear’s chin and gave him that warm gentle smile to reassure him, “Trust me. You’ll be fine. Remember it’s just a quick jab and it’ll all be over.”

“I…”

“You trust me right?”

Clear slowly nodded and Sei handed him the tiny blade. He raised the dagger and pointed the sharp end to his head and took a deep breath. Sei could see him hesitating and looked him in the eye again and gave him that reassuring smile.

“**Just stay calm and** **let go. Everything will be okay**.” Sei said, his golden eyes staring deep into Clear’s soul as his voice became like a calming trance.

“..Okay… I believe you...”

Clear counted to three before jabbing the knife into his skull, twisting it around and driving it deeper inside. The last thing he remembered was collapsing and seeing a pool of his own blood leak around him then someone came into the room and screamed.

🌼🎤💦

The group rushed to the source of the screen and found something that made their blood run cold. Tae covered her mouth with her shaky wrinkly hands as tears ran down her cheek.

“Oh my gods…” Her voice trembled.

Ren held her close and turned her away from the sight. Noiz and Koujaku stared wide eyed and horrified.

There in the middle of the floor was Aoba crying and holding a dead Clear. A dagger covered in a black goo was on the floor next to them. Aoba’s hands and torso were covered in the black substance but he didn’t care he was too busy sobbing.

“Aoba.. what the fuck happened?” Koujaku said, finally breaking the silence.

“I.. I don’t know…” Aoba choked out. “I just came in and I found this..”

Before Koujaku could say anything else, a cold breeze passed over him and his breath became visible. Aoba noticed it too and watched as his breath escaped his lips. In a split second, a burst of leaves appeared and along with it came Mink.

Aoba looked up at him, a sudden burning hatred in his eyes. When Mink looked down, his eyes widened for a second but not because of Aoba’s hate filled expression.

“Are you happy with yourself? You finally got what you wanted.” Aoba said.

“I’m just here to do my job.”

“Well here! Take him! I know you wanted this from the start.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Mink said, his irritation becoming more visible. “But accusing me of driving someone to suicide is low even for you.”

Mink leaned forward and scooped Clear’s lifeless body in his arms. He looked at the young man’s face and realized this was the first time he ever saw his eyes. They were pink, cold and lifeless but still bright. The right side of his face was gashed open from the dagger, his beautiful face covered with black goo and facial insides

He just let out a sigh and vanished in a flurry of leaves, leaving everyone in shock. Aoba just sobbed and held himself. This wasn’t how he expected things to go.

🧠🎵👁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, Share and Comment!!


	20. Flowers in Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year passes after Clear’s death and the world is sent into an eternal winter but there might be hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about last chapter. Hope this cheers you up.

🐰❄️🖕

Days. Weeks. Months. A whole year had passed since Clear died and nobody’s been the same. Nothing was the same. Noiz trudged through the deep snow, carrying a large backpack as he walked through knee high snow. He looked around at his environment.

The trees were dead and gray, the sky shared the same depressing grey it had for months and the animals weren’t doing any better. He passed about a dozen dead animals while others were trying to find food or eating their young. Even this was making Noiz feel upset.

He arrived in the meadows village, only to see the same scene he’d seen for about a year. The villagers were huddled around a bonfire, layered in coats and blankets, children stayed close to their mothers while the fathers came back with more firewood. Mink was watching as bodies were being piled up, writing up the amount of bodies on a piece of parchment as men came out from homes, carrying the bodies of elders and even small children.

“Hey, Noiz!” Koujaku called, standing next to the bonfire in the middle of town square.

Noiz came over and the people perked up. He sat and opened the bag, people lined up to get their share. The two started handing out food rations of vegetables and fruits, Koujaku had grown on his island.

“So no new patron yet?” Koujaku asked, handing a woman her share of food.

“Haven’t heard anything yet.”

“Again? The hell is going on up there?”

“I don’t know.” Noiz shrugged.

As they handed out food, Noiz heard something he hadn’t heard in awhile. Laughter. A little girl was running around town square, chasing some snow. Wait that wasn’t snow. It was…

“A FLOWER?!?” Noiz jumped up, alerting everyone and even making Koujaku nearly drop the food. Mink looked over with wide eyes and began to look around.

Noiz ran up to the little girl as she caught the delicate white flower.

“Little girl, where’d you get that!”

“There.” She pointed to the meadows and Noiz and the others watched as flowers drifted in from the east. Soft white and pink petals rained down over the village, much to the surprise of the villagers and to the dismay of Mink.

Noiz started to run off in the direction of the petals and everyone followed. Mink grumbled before disappearing in a flurry of leaves.

🐰❄️🖕

The blond man ran through the forest, dipping and diving through trees, jumping over rocks and dead trees. Everyone had followed him, Koujaku cleared a path through the snow to make sure people weren’t slowed down.

Tae and Aoba with their own supplies were walking through the forest when a cold chill zipped past them.

“Was that Noiz?” Aoba asked. “Noiz! Where are you going!”

Suddenly Koujaku ran in his direction, stopping in his tracks and picking up Tae, putting her on his back. Aoba watched as the villagers ran after Noiz.

“Koujaku, what the hell is going on!”

“No time to explain!”

Koujaku grabbed his hand and they went running after the winter patron.

The crowd ran for what felt like forever and finally reached a cliff. They all stopped in their tracks and gasped.

On the cliff side was a man wearing a white blouse and tanned pants dancing around and singing while chasing a butterfly. The sun had parted in the area and the snow had melted, making it too warm for coats and layers. Flowers and trees had come back to life and regained their green color, bright soft colors scattered around the grass as more flowers sprang up. The animals were listening to the lullaby like melody and waking from their year long slumber while some started to shed their winter coats for the warm weather. 

Aoba walked forward, rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The man had finally caught the butterfly and giggled, making cooing sounds and saying compliments toward the small insect.

“Clear…?” Aoba said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Is that..”

The man turned around and faced the crowd, his expression just as surprised as theirs then he smiled upon seeing Aoba.

“Hello, Aoba-san!”

🌼🎤💦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share,Like, and Comment!!


	21. Back From The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear comes back from the dead and has some questions to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write! Just one more to go and we’re done and I’m so sad 😭 😭 😭

🌼🎤💦💀

Everyone stared with open mouths when Clear turned around to greet them. The right side of his face was perfectly intact, aside from the bandages around his eye. His expression was bright like the glowing sun as if the last year didn’t happen. 

He let go of the butterfly, watching it fly off with childlike wonder as he waved to it.

“Goodbye, Sakura-san!” He called out. He turned back to Aoba and simply smiled. “Hello, Aoba-san.”

“How… Clear? Is that really you?” Aoba asked, in utter disbelief at what he was seeing.

“Of course, Aoba-san.” He giggled. “What a silly question to ask.”

“But.. but how? I- I watched you—“

“You died!” Noiz cut in. “How the fuck are you back? We literally watched you plunge a knife in your fucking skull.”

“Oh, hi, Noiz-san. Well it all started when—“

“CLEAR!”

They all looked in the direction of the furious yell and watched as Mink came stomping out of the forest. Clear let out a yelp but before he could run off, Mink grabbed him by the back of his blouse and began scolding him.

“What the hell are you doing here? Where’s Virus? Why isn’t he- ugh never mind!” Mink groaned. “I should’ve never trusted those two to watch you.”

As he continued to scold Clear, who was on the brink of tears, Koujaku stepped up and cleared his throat causing Mink to look at him.

“Ok if you don’t mind me asking, can someone explain what the hell is going on? You don’t just spring back to life and expect us to just—I don’t know— be totally fine with it.”

The two gave each other a look and Clear cleared his throat.

“Well.. what happened is..”

🧠😈💔

“Time of death: Daylight at the sun’s highest point.” Shiroba said, scribbling down notes on the parchment paper. “Cause of death: Stab wound; fracturing of skull. Motive: Suicide.”

As Shiroba wrote down the details of his death, Mink stared at Clear’s dead body laying limp in his arms. The nurses had patched up his wound and had sewn up his face, his right side had blotchy patches now but they weren’t too noticeable unless you really looked. Even with the bandages, he looked as though he was peacefully sleeping and having pleasant dreams.

“Ready?” Shiroba asked.

“Yes.”

Mink kneeled down and gently submerged Clear’s body in the river of souls. When the body was fully underwater, the two put their hands in a praying position.

“**Oh great father in paradise, hear our prayer as I ask your permission to let this soul pass through your pearly gates. He may not be free of sin**—“ Shiroba snickered and Mink to kick him in the ankle, “**but rest assured he was as happy in life as he was in**—“

Suddenly, Clear sat up, coughing and sputtering up lung fulls of river water. Shiroba screamed and jumped behind Mink, who was equally as shocked.

“OH MY GODS! HE’S A ZOMBIE!”Shiroba screeched, shaking with fear.

“He’s not a zombie.” Mink said, unsure of what he was seeing.

Clear looked over at the two and just blinked, spitting up the last of the water he inhaled.

“Why was I underwater?”

🌼🎤💦💀

“And I’ve been in Night Valley practicing my magic ever since.” Clear explained.

“And you were supposed to stay there until March.” Mink grumbled.

“I’m sorry!” Clear ran up and hugged the man, giving him puppy eyes and pouting. “I couldn’t help it. I saw Sakura-san near the river and she looked so pretty. Please don’t be too mad.”

Mink just rolled his eyes and patted Clear’s head, the albino smiled as he nuzzled lovingly into his chest.

“So are you two a “thing” now?” Noiz asked.

“Of course!” Clear happily proclaimed, standing on his tiptoes and kissing Mink’s cheek.

Noiz gagged at their affection while the others stared in awe. It had been a LONG time since Mink had been in a relationship, let alone so openly affectionate with someone.

“That’s nice and all but how the hell did Clear come back to life?” Koujaku asked. “You don’t just recover from an injury like that.”

“Oh! That!” Clear exclaimed. “Remember when that elderly woman gave me the flowers to eat?”

They all nodded.

“Well she was actually Sei-san and he gave me some ‘ambrosia’.”

“WHAT?!” The whole crowd exclaimed.

“You don’t like the name? I think ambrosia sounds pretty.” Clear pouted.

“Time out! SEI visited you?” Tae shouted in utter disbelief. “And you didn’t say anything?!”

“He never told me anything about speaking to you guys. He gave me a fortune reading at his temple and kept giving me advice.” He shrugged. “I didn’t know you all wanted to speak to him.”

“Well what did he show you?”

“Hmmm..” Clear tapped his chin, trying to remember the fortune. “Let’s see. The first image was Aoba catching me and Mink-san then Aoba finding me dead then the winter killed everything and the final image was this moment.”

The crowd exchanged looks then turned back to Clear, who was still looking around at butterflies with a wide blissful smile.

“So you’re back? For good?” Aoba asked.

“Yes!” Clear replied.

“No.” Mink also replied.

“Excuse me?” Aoba said, narrowing his eyes at the large man. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“Clear ingested food from Night Valley, which is how he got the Demon Madness, so he can’t stay away for too long or else..” Mink said, pointing to his bandages.

“BUT!” Clear chimed in before all the doom and gloom set in. “I’ve asked the gods for permission to leave and they said I can leave during Spring and Winter and during the Equinoxes, so I’m not stuck forever.”

“So you’re an official deity of Night Valley?”

“Yes! Ooo, Aoba-san, check this out!”

The albino began to really concentrate on something and started to hum a soft yet unsettling tune. He stuck his arms out and looked as though he were conducting a performance. A shriek was heard in the crowd and people quickly became unsettled by what was happening around them.

Dead animals began to rise up out of the snow and walk towards Clear, their bodies rotting and decayed as they made their way to the source. Flowers were growing out of their carcasses, lilies sprang out of a deer’s half eaten stomach, birds with torn wings hopped forward and even live animals were under his spell.

Mink watched as Clear’s nose began to bleed and put his hand in front of him, signaling him to stop. As soon as Clear dropped his hands, the animals dropped dead and the live animals fell out of the trance.

“You shouldn’t over exasperate yourself.” Mink advised, wiping the blood from his nose.

“But.. I was so close!” Clear pouted.

“DID YOU JUST MAKE ZOMBIE ANIMALS?!” Aoba asked. “Alright we’re going back to the temple. We have a lot to talk about.”

“Um can we end winter already?” Noiz said. “I’ve been working overtime because princess decided he wanted to frolic with dead butterflies.”

“Oh yeah, that makes sense.” Koujaku chuckled.

🐰🖕❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Comment and Like!!


	22. Bringing Back Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear brings back spring with the help of a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here 😭 😭 😭 I hope you enjoyed and I will be writing more don’t worry!!

🌼🎤💦💀

People made their way to the cliffside and were chatting excitedly as they took their seats in the snow covered ground. It was finally March and news that the spring patron had come back spread like wildfire. People from shore to shore, coastline to coastline had come to witness the arrival of spring. And Clear was nervous.

He hid behind a tree, watching as people began to fill the space.

“Oi.”

Clear jumped and spun around to see Mink, he let out a sigh of relief.

“Nervous?” Mink asked, adjusting the flowers in his hair.

“Yes.. I’ve never seen so many people gather in one place..,” he looked back to the crowd but Mink turned him forward to finish adjusting his attire, “And they’re all here for me.. I’m gonna mess up. Oh gods, I’m going to—“

“Shut up.”

“Eh?”

“You’re only working yourself up,” Mink said, fixing his blouse next, “These people came for spring and you’re going to give it to them. So stop feeling sorry for yourself.”

“...thank you.. do I look okay?”

Mink backed up and looked him up and down. Clear was wearing his white blouse and tanned pants from his pre-bridal ceremony and even had some light make up on. He wore flowers in his hair but due to his nervousness the buds were closing. The Native man leaned forward and gave Clear a peck on the lips.

“You look fine. Now go out there.” He spun Clear around and pushed him out from behind the tree.

He stumbled but caught himself. He looked at the audience and they all went silent, giving him their full attention. Clear looked over at Aoba, who gave him a thumbs up, then at Mink, who mouthed “sing” at him.

He nodded, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.”

“**Sway, sway, swaying between the waves. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkling, their voices drift into the distance.**”

The crowd began to rock to his lullaby and the animals awoke from their slumber to observe his performance.

“**The dreaming jellyfish since their song and sleep on the gentle shore**.”

Mink heard the sound of water and noticed off the cliff side the water was starting to rise. The frost and snow began to melt and were replaced by lush green grass.

“**Sway, sway, swaying, a ray of light. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkling, their voice drifts to you. No matter when, as long as this song echoes out. In many colors, they hang in the clear sky.**”

The sun began to part the cloudy sky as flowers began to blossom and the trees came back to life. Birds started chirping and the animals moved closer to Clear as the patron became more comfortable with his singing and more relaxed.

“**Sway, sway, swaying between the waves. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkling, their voices drift into the distance.**”

Mink and the others gasped and watched as the ocean rose over the cliff side. It was in the shape of a giant woman, her twin tails blue and her skin pale. It was Usui. She smiled at the sweet melody and nodded her head to the rhythm.

“**The dreaming jellyfish play their song. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkling their voices adrift to you.**”

Clear opened his eyes to see the crowds stunned faces and at first it made him nervous.

_Why are they staring? Did I mess up? Was I flat?_

He heard Usui’s deep chuckle and turned to face her. The first thing he noticed was how big she was, her entire upper body was large enough to relax her top half on the cliff side and he was staring directly into her gigantic golden eyeball.

“Wow.. you’re so pretty…” Clear said, mesmerized by her smiling face. “Um.. did I wake you?”

She nodded.

“Oh! I'm so sorry, Primordial one. You see I was trying to get spring back on track and I must’ve gotten carried away.”

Usui just giggled at his flustered state then that giggle turned to a chuckle then a full blown laugh. The trees swayed and the wind picked up as the primordial goddess laughed. They watched as the goddess’s form began to shape and bubble. She became more and more watery until she popped like a balloon, spraying water not only on the audience below but also the forest below.

Water hit the frozen land and began to transform. The icy wasteland had exploded into a bright and colorful garden of beauty. Dead trees had regained their green and pastel leaves, flowers and fruits decorated every tree branch and plant as far as the eye could see, animals woke from hibernation to see their home return to a warm and fertile landscape.

The crowd cheered and shed their coats and layers. Some cried with joy, some sang joyous songs while others ran through the forest to take in the beauty.

Aoba ran up to Clear and nearly tackled him in a hug.

“Clear, you did it!” Aoba said, his eyes filling with tears. “And Usui came out and it was… so..”

The bluenette wiped a tear from his eye and just hugged the albino again. Clear hugged back.

“I’m so proud..,” Aoba whispered, “And..,” he backed away as Mink approached them, “I’m sorry for what happened… I should’ve listened and tried to be more understanding..”

“No, Aoba-san. You’re fine. I’m not mad, I’m just happy you liked it.” Clear smiled.

The albino pulled away from Aoba and hugged Mink, asking his opinion and the man just nodded.

“Besides we have to get ready for the festivities back home.” He smiled. “I don’t want to spoil anything but,” Clear leaned forward and whispered, “we have chocolate cake.”

“And soul cakes?” Aoba asked.

“Maybe.”

The two snickered and began to walk off in the forest as they discussed possible food options for the party.

Clear was finally happy with his lover and Aoba got to see him bring upon spring. Eternal winter had ended, meaning Noiz finally my got his day and didn’t speak to anyone for weeks. The residents of Midorijima were finally able to get their crops back in a healthy state and their cattle were stronger than ever. The days were peaceful and everything was back to normal. No drama. No death. Just pure bliss and pomegranate trees.

At least for now.

🌼🎤💦💀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Like, Share and Comment!


End file.
